Moving Forward
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Harvey Haddock's first party landed him popular Courtney Bogsven in bed, when she tells him she's pregnant, they run away. 3 years later, Harvey is a single father and accepted the job to be the Berktown University dragon trainer. Harvey's old classmates and ex-fiance are his pupils. Can one of the students, Ellie, heal the pain that he hides behind his mask? ElsaXHiccup Pairing!
1. Block Party

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

 **Character List:**

 _ **Harvey Haddock** as Hiccup; Owner of Toothless the Night Fury and father to Karina Haddock._

 _ **Karina Haddock** as OC; Daughter to Harvey Haddock{4 years old}_

 _ **Stuart and Veronica** Haddock as Stoick and Valka; Owners of Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn and Cloudjumper the Stormcutter, parents of Harvey._

 _ **Ellie Agoarsen** as Elsa; Owner of Silverwing the Razorwhip, mother of Owen Agoarsen._

 _ **Owen Agoarsen** as OC; Son to Ellie Agoarsen{4 years old}_

 _ **Courtney Bogsven** as Camicazi; Owner of Mirage the Changewing, ex-fiance to Harvey, mother to Karina Haddock{Walked out on Karina and Harvey when Karina was a year old}._

 _ **Ashlyn Hofferson** as Astrid; Owner of Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, girlfriend to Andrew in college._

 _ **Andrew Kingston** as OC; Owner of Phoenix the Monstrous Nightmare, boyfriend to Ashlyn in college._

 _ **Syrus Jorgenson** as Snotlout; Owner of Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, boyfriend of Rylee Thorston._

 _ **Heather Lanvik** as Heather; Owner of Windshear the Razorwhip, assistant to Harvey and little sister to Dominic._

 _ **Rylee Thorston** as Ruffnut; Owner of Barf{Right head of Hideous Zippleback shared with twin brother, Tyler} Girlfriend of Syrus Jorgenson._

 _ **Tyler Thorston** as Tuffnut; Owner of Belch{Left head of Hideous Zippleback shared with twin sister, Rylee}. _

_**Sydney Ostbarg** as OC; Owner of Flarestrike the Deadly Nadder, girlfriend to Tyler in college._

 _ **Dominic DeRange** as Dagur; Owner of Shattermaster the Gronckle, older brother of Heather._

 _ **Ford Ingerman** as Fishlegs; Owner of Meatlug the Gronckle._

 _ **Gibson Belmore** as Gobber; Owner of Grump the Hotburple, caretaker at Berktown University stables._

 _ **Aiden Trechdon** as Alvin; Headmaster of Berktown University._

1; Block Party

{Harvey's POV}

The rumors were true that if you stared at the clock, time moved slower. I sat there just waiting for the final bell of the day to ring and signal us we could all go home. I couldn't wait to leave, I hated being at this school; Berkian High as it was called. My name is Harvey Haddock, a junior in this school which resided in the town of Berk, just one town of many in Arc City, the capital to the state of Archipelago. The other towns were Outcast, Berserker, Meathead, Murderous, Peaceable, Visithug, Bog, Hysteria, Waterland. Arc was the city and all the towns surrounded it. The town of Berk was two hours from Arc city. My parents work with dragons constantly, my mother Veronica is a dragon health and care expert while my father, Stuart researches and studies them. It rare my parents are ever home, but I'm able to take care of myself. I'm seventeen years old, and have two best friends in the entire world.

Ford Ingerman, a full figured male with blond hair and green eyes. Very smart, curious to new things but also shy and scares easily. Then there is Tyler Thorston, skinny male with long pale blond hair and blue eyes. The guy loved to play pranks and hardly take anything seriously, but he was a good friend to me. They both were so I treasured them, we had the shared dream of becoming something that was dragon related. Ford wanted to to become a dragon expert in the field of researching them, much like what my Dad did. And Tyler wanted to become a dragon race along with his twin sister, Rylee Thorston. Rylee and I tolerated one another but we weren't friends because she was besties with Ashlyn Hofferson and the two of them were part of Courtney Bogven's posse. Rylee was dating Syrus Jorgenson, and they had just started too. Syrus was best friends with Dominic DeRange.

Dominic has had a thing for Courtney since ninth grade when he met her, but she isn't interested in him. Me, however, I've had a crush on Courtney since the eighth grade when she moved here from Bogtown after her father was elected as mayor of Berk. Courtney doesn't even glance my way, I'm just a loser in her eyes. Our high school years, we worked with Terrible Terrors from freshman to sophomore. Senior year is when we would get the chance to bond with a dragon and move on to college where we could further our training with the bonded dragons. I had a Terrible Terror, male, named Sharpshot. He was different shades of green but well behaved and trained easily which made my job as his trainer easier. The principal here is Dimitri Bludvist, and the dean Scott Axsan, both are pretty easy going.

 _ **BBRIINGG!**_

The bell rang throughout the classroom and halls of Berkian High, I gathered my Geometry book and stuffed it into my backpack to get out of class who I happened to have with Ashlyn, Rylee, Dominic, Tyler, Courtney, and Ford. Just before I left the classroom, I pulled my keys from my pocket. I had just gotten my license a month ago and Dad gave hi truck since he used his dragon, Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn to get everywhere. The truck was a four door, black, with gray interior and held six people.

"Yes! My parents said we could have the party on Friday!" exclaimed an excited Dominic while holding his phone. I only rolled my eyes as I made my way out. Dominic's parents didn't really care what he did as long as he didn't get arrested. Dominic moved here to Berk from Berserker for the dragon training. Dominic came at the start of freshman year. All that aside, there was a block party the last two years since freshman year. Everyone was invited except Ford, Tyler, and myself. It didn't matter, we hung at my house and played video games.

It was rather interesting that we all lived in the same cul-de-sac neighborhood which was called Draco Street so we lived near one another and had for years which is why it was a block party right on the street as long as it didn't interfere with cars coming in and out. This would be another party that me and my two friends weren't a part of. I sighed heavily as I walked through the halls to reach the exit and get to the student parking lot. I reached my truck and unlocked it as I went to get in but stopped when I heard my name being called.

"Harv! Wait up!" Tyler called as I turned and saw him and Ford rushing towards me looking rather excited.

"What's up, Ty?" I inquired.

"You didn't stay long enough to hear what Dominic announced after the bell! He's having a block party," Ford stated quickly.

"Yeah, just like last year and we aren't invited as always," I chuckled a bit.

"No, you got it all wrong. We got invited!" Ford exclaimed as I blinked in shock.

"Right after you left, Dominic got another text from his Dad saying that he had to invite everyone from the neighborhood. That means us too! As we were leaving, Dominic told us to come and make sure you knew too so we rushed to find you," Tyler explained.

"We got invited so they could have the party, that was it. It's nothing special, I'm not going." I remarked.

"Come on; you have to!" Ford tried.

"Sorry guys but I'm not cool with only being invited so they can hold the party in the first place. You know what it's going to be like, just us losers sitting on my lawn with soda and listening to the shitty music watching everyone else have a good time but us. That's not how I want to spend my Friday night. I gotta go, talk to you later," I said as I climbed in my truck, buckled my seatbelt, turned it on and backed out of my space then drove off of school grounds to get home. My friends could go if they wanted to, but I wouldn't waste my time. Once I got home, I just wanted to get a snack and do my homework.

(Friday)

Gods, I hated all the noise. It was already 7 pm and they started hours ago after school ended. From my living room window I could see all of them partying out on the street with lights, music, yelling, and screwing around. I had such a headache and chances were that they wouldn't stop until just before 11 pm when curfew hit. Even if we were in our neighborhood, anyone under eighteen was supposed to be in their home residence by 11 pm on the dot which was still four hours away! I shook my head in irritation trying to watch TV, after ten minutes, I heard it all stop and was grateful. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It had to be Ford or Tyler telling me the party sucked and they wanted to hang out.

"Harvey! I know you're home, answer the door!" I heard Dominic's voice. Oh great. I moved to the door and opened it to see Dominic there and then the others on the front lawn.

"What do you want, Dominic?" I dared to ask.

"My parents noticed you weren't present at the party and told me that if you don't join it, I have to shut mine down. Get outside," Dominic said to him.

"Yeah, sorry. Parties aren't my thing," I replied.

"I don't care, I've been holding this party every year since the start of ninth grade and I'm not losing it because it isn't your thing. You don't even have to do anything, just come out, smile, and have a drink in your hand. Stand close to everyone else," Dominic ordered.

"Look, I'm not coming to a party I know I'm not wanted at. You only invited the entire block which included Tyler and Ford because you wouldn't be allowed to hold the party if you didn't," I told him.

"If you don't get your ass outside right now and take part, I swear to Thor I'll pummel you for the rest of the year," Dominic glared grabbing my arm and trying to yank me out, I pulled my arm back and stayed put.

"You already do that so," I trailed off sarcastically.

"Dom, leave him alone," Ashlyn sighed with closed eyes, "It's clear he isn't going to respond to being ordered," Courtney walked over and had Dominic move aside as she stood before me.

"How about this then, if you come out and take part. I'll make sure Dom and his friends don't beat up, tease, or pick on you and your friends for the rest of the school year?" Courtney said which took me by surprise, she was even smiling. Weird.

"Hey, let's not push it!" Dominic called.

"Hush up or should I remind you who my father is, Dominic?" Courtney challenged as Dominic was silent after that remark, I stifled a laugh. Courtney's father being the mayor of Berk was pretty threatning within itself, but it was amazing to see that her parents didn't care what she did as long as she kept up her grades in school. "Please, Harvey?" she asked lightly. "I-If you agree, I promise I will make sure you and your friends are safe the rest of the year from those two," she motioned to Syrus and Dominic, "And I will dance with you one time before the night is over," she added.

It was shocking she was even acknowledging my presence, and it weirded me out for her of all people to be asking me to come outside for the party so it could continue. Courtney promised to keep the bullies off me, Ford, and Tyler and she promised a dance with me?! I was officially freaked out now. The most popular girl of Berkian High dancing with me? Hell would sooner freeze over. It might have been pathetic but I couldn't tell her no so I sighed heavily as I grabbed my light sweater off the door hook and placed my keys to the hour in my pocket at I shut the door and she smiled at me. "Fine," I replied to her.

Courtney actrually smiled wide after I had shut the door and walked out a bit more. "See, Dominic. Sometimes all you have to do is be nice. And for the rest of the year, you and your friends leave him and his friends alone. Got it?" Courtney reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. We won't touch the losers," Dominic muttered walking away with others to start the party again since I was out now and he was allowed to.

"Sorry about him," Courtney told me.

"It's okay. I don't care," I answered calmly.

"Help yourself to the food and drinks, I'll catch up with you later for that dance, okay?" Courtney smiled as she headed off back into the heart of the celebration while Ford and Tyler approached me.

"Dude, you'll get to dance with Courtney Bogsven!" Ford smiled wide.

"Out of pity and to get me to agree to come out here, it's not because she likes me or anything." I sighed moving off my lawn and taking a seat on the sidewalk which was closer to the heart of the party where all of the others were dancing and having a good time with the music, food, and drinks. From what I could see there was pizza, soda, chips, sandwiches, little desserts, some punch too. The music was controlled by a laptop on a table with two speakers on either side, all music I wasn't fond of too. This sucked, I just wanted to go back in my house to watch TV or sleep.

(Three Hours Later)

I remained on the sidewalk as the time hit 10 pm just watching everything, this was so boring. I wasn't a party person even if I had been invited due to being liked but all of these people. I had gotten up around 8 pm to get something to eat and drink, after being that close I just sat on the sidewalk near that table so it would be easier to get to if I got hungry again. Thank the Gods there was only an hour left and then I could relax and probably go right to sleep. I heard the music change again and glanced over, then closed my eyes. This wasn't worth my time, I could just get up and leave now and they wouldn't even notice. I got up to leave, I was tired of this senseless party.

"Hey, I hope you weren't going to leave before our dance?" I heard a voice say, I turned to see Courtney there with a smile.

"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't mind," I replied to her.

"I want to, so come on," Courtney said as she reached forward and grabbed my hand, I felt nervous suddenly. Courtney dragged me to the middle of the dance area and put her arms around my shoulders while I gulped and put my hands on her hips and we just started swaying and stepping around in a circle pattern silently. "You're not a half bad dancer, Harvey,"

"Well, I did just spend the last three hours watching everyone else do the same thing," I replied and she laughed a little. I was a few inches taller then her so she had to look up to see my eyes, I noticed a blush on her cheeks and wondered why. It didn't matter, this was only because she said she would and didn't want to look bad if she didn't go through with it. Whatever, at least I could say I danced with Courtney Bogsven and lived to tell the tale.

"You know, you're funny. I've lived here since eighth grade and never noticed how calm and sweet you were," Courtney informed as I was surprised, she thougnt I was calm and sweet? Was the punch spiked or something? In school this girl wouldn't give me the time of day but tonight, that didn't seem to matter at all. Come to think of it, the punch did taste off and I was feeling sluggish. Maybe it had been spiked and I was now tipsy, how would I know? I've never had anything to drink before.

"You're cool too. What made you want to dance with me?" I decided to ask.

"It's a party, I wanted you to have fun too and figured you'd enjoy dancing with a girl rather than by yourself. Aren't you having fun?" Courtney asked.

"I guess I am now," I responded with a smile to her, it was nice to be dancing with her but I knew come tomorrow morning that it would all be the same as before where she didn't know I existed. The three minute and something second song came to an end, and so did my good time. Courtney would never like be back, she was the most popular girl at our school and I'm just a loser. I closed my eyes, good moments passed too soon. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine and I froze. My eyes snapped open and I saw her kissing me. Courtney Bogsven was _kissing_ me! I didn't know what to do except kiss her back and pray to the Gods she didn't slap me for it.

After a two minute kiss, she pulled back with a smile and staring into her eyes. "This party is boring, can we go to your place?" Courtney asked me, my eyes widened a bit. She wanted to go to my house? What did I tell her? My parents weren't home and we'd be alone. Why did she want to be at my place?

"W-why go there?" I boldly asked her.

"Because I think you and I can have a lot more fun by ourselves than at this lame party," Courtney said while letting her fingers walk up my chest with a giggle. Gods, what did I do here? Allow it, Thor only knew what could happen if we were alone in my house.

"What about your parents?" I inquired.

"Out of town for a meeting until tomorrow afternoon. Come on, Harvey, spend time with me. I find you more interesting than them," Courtney motioned to the people still dancing and acting like fools.

I might never get this chance again so what the hell, right? I held her hand and pulled her towards my house as she smiled happily and followed, we snuck from the party and got inside. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Will you show my around the house? I've never been in here before," Courtney asked, I nodded and began to show her around my house. The living room, kitchen and dining room, bathroom. I didn't take her in my parent's room or their office but showed them where they were and finally, we ended the tour in my room.

"And here's my room. Not much but I'm a simple guy," I shrugged as she moved inside and looked around.

"I like it," Courtney laughed a little as I leaned against the wall and watched her admire everything before walking back over to me and smiling, she leaned up and kissed me while pressing her body into mine. I was a little surprised but I kissed her back as she grabbed the front of my sweater and pulled me with her towards my bed.

"Woah," I stopped her and broke the kiss staring into her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I want you, Harvey. Don't you want me too?" Courtney asked looking up at me.

"O-Of course I do but shouldn't we...take this slow? I mean we just started hanging out, and you never noticed me before now," I admitted.

"Oh, Harvey," Courtney smiled while cupping my cheek, "I've always noticed you. Your auburn hair and emerald green eyes, your lean but firm body, the smile you always wear. I've always liked you, but I was just shy you wouldn't feel the same,"

"Are you kidding, I've been crazy about you since I met you," I told her as she smiled.

"Then there's no reason we can't be together," Courtney said as she kissed me again. I couldn't help it, I'd only dreamed of something like this happening where I could have the chance to be with Courtney. Having her want me as she did now, I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist and led her to my bed while we were still making out, I laid her down as she continued to ask for more. Suddenly, I felt something off. I was dizzy and things got blurry around me while feeling like my clothes were being taken off and vaguely saw Courtney's come off too. "Take me," was the last thing I heard.


	2. Choice Made

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

2; Choice Made

{Harvey's POV}

 _'Dear Gods, what it the name of Odin happened last night?'_ I groaned as I began to awaken slowly. My head was pounding, and I couldn't open my eyes do to the bright light around me. I brought a heavy arm up to shield my eyes and sit up, hoping to Thor I would figure out just what went down last night that I couldn't remember for the life of me. Carefully, I shook my head and got to my feet. Maybe using the bathroom and splashing my face might awaken me a bit more than I was now. I scratched my chest and realized I wasn't wearing a shirt which wasn't at all because it was September and still got kind of hot for Archipelago, the state we lived in which was on the island known as Iceland. It would be getting colder as the months went on until May came along.

However, something that did strike me to be off was my pants, which were off and so were my boxers. I usually never slept naked. Sighing, maybe I got hot and took them off while half asleep, sounded reasonable. Or did until I heard a shift on the bed and I looked over to see Courtney lying in my bed and from what I could see, she was naked too. Why was Courtney in my bed!? Oh Gods, what happened last night!? I quietly got out of the bedroom after grabbing my boxers from the floor and slipping them on while getting to the bathroom. I gripped the sink with my hands and panted hard, trying to calm down.

Why was Courtney Bogsven naked and in my bed! Not just in my room, or in my house but _MY_ _BED_ and naked?! I didn't understand, what happened last night? My head hurt terribly, I looked horrible and felt worse than that. So much running through my mind, had Courtney and I had sex? Is that why we were naked in bed together, that had to be it. Nothing else made sense, but why would we have sex?! I felt something rising from my stomach into my throat; I was going to throw up. Moving from the sink, I leaned over the toilet and proceeded to puke. Why would I be puking? Why couldn't remember anything about last night? Did Courtney?

After throwing up, I wiped my mouth and flushed then went to splash my face. "Come on, Harvey, think and remember..." I urged myself while staring in the mirror. Closing my eyes, I began to remember the event of last night. It started with Courtney getting me to join the party by promising me a dance before the evening was over, so I agreed and was bored until 11 pm. I remember the punch tasting a little off and feeling relaxed and tired. As I was leaving for my house, Courtney stopped me, and we had our dance. After that is when things began to get weird when Courtney kissed me, and I kissed her back then she asked if we could ditch the party to go to my house because she was bored.

 **~Flashback~**

 _"What about your parents?" I inquired._

 _"Out of town for a meeting until tomorrow afternoon. Come on, Harvey, spend time with me. I find you more interesting than them," Courtney motioned to the people still dancing and acting like fools._

 _I might never get this chance again so what the hell, right? I held her hand and pulled her towards my house as she smiled happily and followed, we snuck from the party and got inside. "So what do you want to do?" I asked._

 _"Will you show me around the house? I've never been in here before," Courtney asked, I nodded and began to show her around my house. The living room, kitchen and dining room, bathroom. I didn't take her in my parent's room or their office but showed them where they were, and finally, we ended the tour at my room._

 _"And here's my room. Not much but I'm a simple guy," I shrugged as she moved inside and looked around._

 _"I like it," Courtney laughed a little as I leaned against the wall and watched her admire everything before walking back over to me and smiling, she leaned up and kissed me while pressing her body into mine. I was a little surprised, but I kissed her back as she grabbed the front of my sweater and pulled me with her towards my bed._

 _"Woah," I stopped her and broke the kiss staring into her eyes, "What are you doing?"_

 _"I want you, Harvey. Don't you want me too?" Courtney asked looking up at me._

 _"O-Of course I do but shouldn't we...take this slow? I mean we just started hanging out, and you never noticed me before now," I admitted._

 _"Oh, Harvey," Courtney smiled while cupping my cheek, "I've always noticed you. Your auburn hair and emerald green eyes, your lean but firm body, the smile you always wear. I've liked you for a while, but I was just shy you wouldn't feel the same,"_

 _"Are you kidding, I've been crazy about you since I met you," I told her as she smiled._

 _"Then there's no reason we can't be together," Courtney said as she kissed me again. I couldn't help it; I'd only dreamed about something like this happening where I could have the chance to be with Courtney. Having her want me as she did now, I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist and led her to my bed while we were still making out, I laid her down as she continued to ask for more. Suddenly, I felt something off. I was dizzy, and things got blurry around me while feeling like my clothes were being taken off and vaguely saw Courtney's come off too. "Take me,"_

 **~End Flashback~**

That was the last thing I heard before not remember a thing. So Courtney and I did have sex, nothing else explained the events leading up to us being in my room alone, and now me waking up naked next to an equally undressed Courtney in my bed. Gods, please don't let her hate me. I splashed my face again and took a few deep breaths, she and I had to talk about this. I grabbed two aspirins from the medicine cabinet and took them with some water, that would take care of the headache. I was assuming I had a hangover because the spike had to be punched, there was no way I would have agreed to have sex with Courtney Bogsven the night we admitted to liking one another, and I prayed she recalled that event as I did.

I grabbed two more pills and a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to the room and saw her still asleep with a small smile on her face. Courtney was beautiful; bright blond hair and oceanic blue eyes. I placed the aspirins down with the water then crouched at the side of the bed and reached over to her.

"Hey. Courtney, you gotta wake up now," I said to her in a soft voice, shaking her arm a little. Courtney groaned as her eyes fluttered open and looked around, upon seeing me, she got freaked out. "It's okay, please don't scream. I know it's confusing right now, just...take these aspirins with the water, then use the bathroom and splash your face. You'll feel better, and hopefully remember last night," I tried quickly.

Courtney took the pills from me and then swallowed them with water; she was going to get up until she realized she was naked. "I-I'm..." she paused a moment, "Did we have sex last night?" Courtney asked while keeping the blanket pulled up to shield her chest from sight. I got her clothes for her and nodded.

"Yeah, we did. It took me a few minutes to figure out too. Waking up naked with a woman, clothes strewn about on the floor usually doesn't signal anything else. I didn't remember it. First, I think that's because someone spiked the punch last night and we were drunk, or buzzed at least," I informed calmly so she could take it in slowly,

"Oh, I see. Um, did you by chance happen to remember me admitting to liking you a lot and wanting to be with you?" Courtney blushed a little.

"Yeah, I remember everything from last night after splashing my face and puking a few times. Never drinking again," I laughed some and she did the same. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I inquired.

"I'm a little sore but otherwise okay. Are you? I feel like I scratched you a lot last night," Courtney asked.

"I never checked, I feel fine, though. Courtney, I'm sorry about last night. I got lost in everything and-" I began, but she stopped me.

"No, no. It's okay, Harvey. I got lost in it too; you're the only guy to show me kindness even if I ignored you a lot. I just worried the types of things that would get said about us. I have a certain...image to uphold being the mayor's daughter. I'm sure you understand being the son to one of the best dragon researchers and doctors around?" Courtney told him.

"I do. But I do like you a lot, and I want to be with you," I said boldly.

"I feel the same about you. We can be together, but I think for a while we should just keep it to ourselves?" Courtney suggested.

"I agree. So, we're a couple now and keeping it from everyone for a bit? I can deal with that. Uh, you should probably get dressed and back home before someone sees you coming out of my house. Oh, I suggest we also don't say anything about last night to anyone," I offered.

"Couldn't agree more, Harvey. Let's exchange numbers and then I can get dressed and get home," Courtney smiled, and I got my phone to get her number, then I sent her a message so she would have mine. I led her the bathroom, and she got herself dressed, I peeked outside to see no one was up yet and most knocked out on the ground. Drunken idiots, least I made it back to my house.

"Its clear, Court. You should be able to get across without a problem," I told her with a smile, we shared a small kiss and hugged before she made it across the street and to her house. I closed the door and couldn't help but throw my fist in the air with joy. Courtney Bogsven was my girlfriend! Gods, I couldn't be happier about it. I felt like things were finally changing for me and it would all be okay.

(A Month Later)

{Regular POV}

Harvey and Courtney loved being in a relationship, and though it was kept secret from everyone including their parents, they saw each other every day without being seen by others. In school, they would pass glances and act like it used to be, but alone during class time, they would both get a pass to the bathroom to get just a minute alone in the halls to hug and kiss. Outside of school, it was easier because their parents were too busy to notice the hanging out. Courtney would tell her parents she was doing a project with a friend then go to Harvey's house where they would cuddle on the bed, watch TV, enjoy dinner together, and even make out.

The young lovers were happy and said they would announce their being together at the Winter Ball in December, held the week before Christmas. A point in their relationship where they would have been together for three months but still not tell a soul about them having sex, which they had done three more times since the first one the night of the party. It wasn't a big thing between them but now and then when they got in a heated make out session that it would turn into sex and always protected. That had become a matter of concern a week after they got together, but Harvey had found the used condom in the trash in his room and knew that the first time of them ever having sex was in fact protected.

It had been a month since they got together, Harvey wanted to take her out on a real date to commemorate the occasion, but they'd have to travel to outer Berk where no one knew them and use false names to avoid being questioned. However, Harvey had noticed that his girlfriend seemed a little distant this past week and he was worried for her. More so today because she didn't meet him by his truck at the school as they did every morning. Harvey parked in a spot where they couldn't be seen unless they were on the driver's side of the car which was blocked by bushes and it gave them a little privacy until the warning bell rang five minutes before first class began.

Harvey checked his phone for the time; 7:23 AM. In two minutes, the warning bell would sound, and he wondered where his girlfriend was. Courtney was usually here by now because they spent ten minutes near his truck before the warning bell rang. Harvey pulled up their conversation in his messages, the last one he sent was at 11:45 pm when they said I love you and goodnight to one another. Harvey headed for the school after locking the truck and typing out a text to her.

 _Good morning, beautiful. How was your sleep? -Harv_

Harvey didn't see a response as the bell rang, he pocketed his phone and went to first period hoping to hear from Courtney soon.

(Lunch Hour)

As the third period ended, Harvey grabbed his lunch from his locker then went to sit in the cafeteria. Just as he sat down, his phone vibrated as he grabbed it and read it over, a message from Courtney.

 _ **Hey, babe, I didn't sleep well at all. I'm sick, been throwing up all morning with a headache. Not coming to school today but I want to see you still, can you come over after school? -Court**_

 _Of course, I can, Court. I'll be there right after the last bell. Any idea what can be making you sick? -Harv_

Harvey replied to her as he pulled out his sandwich to wait for an answer from her. Fifteen minutes had passed before he felt the vibration again.

 _ **I don't know, Harv. I've been feeling off all week but thought nothing of it until I woke up sick this morning. I'm going to try and get some more sleep, see you in a few hours. Love you. -Court**_

" _See you around 2:45 pm. I love you too. -Harv_

Harvey hoped it was nothing serious, but he wouldn't mind taking her to the doctors if she needed to go. For now, all he could do was wait until after school to see her and find out what was bothering her because this was the first of Harvey hearing that she wasn't feeling well all week.

(After School; Courtney's Residence)

Harvey got off school grounds as fast as he could and parked at his house once reaching the neighborhood, he rushed right to Courtney's and used the spare key that she had told him about. Harvey got inside and went right to Courtney's bedroom to see her lying there under the blanket; he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"There you are," Courtney smiled to him.

"I told you I would come after school. How do you feel?" Harvey asked.

"A little better, I had some crackers earlier. How was school?" Courtney inquired as Harvey sat on the edge of her bed.

"A bore without you. So, what's going on with this sickness babe? Why didn't you tell me you were feeling off all week, I've been worried about you." Harvey questioned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing. It's been going on a week now; feeling sick with nausea, headaches, fatigue. Some of that has tapered off now, just not sure where it came from." Courtney told him.

"Didn't you tell me two weeks ago that those were symptoms of your period?" Harvey looked at her.

"Yeah, figured I'd warn you so you wouldn't think I was a bitch on purpose," Courtney chuckled a little.

"Wouldn't see you as one. So you must be getting that then, I'm sure you'll be okay." Harvey smiled as he kissed her cheek. Courtney glanced over at the calendar now.

"Harv, what's today?" Courtney asked.

"Hm, it's the 10th of October. One month we've been together," Harvey replied to her as he saw Courtney's face fall a bit. "What is it, what's wrong?" he inquired now.

"It's just-" Courtney paused, "I-I was due for my period two weeks ago. I was so caught up with you and me, then getting sick it never crossed my mind," she finally said as Harvey looked at her seriously, a little worry rising in his green eyes.

"Are you certain you're two weeks late, Courtney. You know that means that...you could be-" Harvey trailed off slightly as both of them looked at one another now.

"I-I got my period six weeks ago, two weeks before the party was thrown," Courtney admitted. Harvey held her seeing how scared she was becoming.

"Okay, don't panic. We don't know anything yet. Why don't I run out to the store and get a test for you and we can go from there?" Harvey suggested, equally as worried that Courtney could be pregnant and with his child. It wouldn't be anyone else's because Courtney was a virgin before him as he was before her as well.

"Harvey, what if I am?" Courtney asked.

"We'll figure it out, but I promise you this. I won't leave you alone," Harvey replied as he kissed her forehead and offered a smile. Deciding it would be easier to go now, Harvey left her at her house while he headed to the corner store to pick up a pregnancy test, then hide it in his pocket while returning to Courtney's place. After getting inside, Courtney took it right away because being she was two weeks late, it would show up without worry of being too early. Harvey waited outside the bathroom while she was taking it, nerves taking over him. What would they do if she was pregnant? So much could happen, and so many problems they wouldn't want or need if anyone found out what transpired between them a month ago.

Courtney came out of the bathroom, and Harvey got off the wall seeing her fear-stricken face while looking down at the test in her right hand. "It's positive. Gods, Harvey, it's positive, and I'm pregnant," she said as tears formed.

"Hey, hey," Harvey pulled her into his arms and Courtney laid her head on his chest, "It's going to be okay, Court. I promise you that. We'll think of something," he assured.

"Harvey, you don't understand. My parents think I'm a virgin and if they find this out, they will send me to some home to have the baby and give it up for adoption or make me have an abortion," Courtney whimpered against him.

"I won't let that happen, Courtney. I swear it. Do you want this baby, to raise it?" Harvey asked her.

"Yes, I do. I can't stand another family raising my baby, rather our child and the thought of killing him or her. I can't even bear the thought," Courtney told him.

"Then let's run together," Harvey said as she looked at him quickly, "We've got money saved, the both of us. Let's get out of here, out of Berk and have our family. We can stay together and have the baby, and no one can stop us." he offered to her.

"How would we get away. My parents are going to be home in two hours, and you said yours were coming back tonight too. Can we survive out there on our own?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, we can. I'll make sure of it and don't worry about our parents; there is always a way to do it. I'll figure it out, all you have to do is say yes, and we'll make our life," Harvey said. Courtney looked into his eyes before nodding her head.

"Let's run away together, Harvey. I want to be with you and our child," Courtney said in a sure tone.

"I'll set everything up, just be ready when I tell you. Okay?" Harvey replied holding her close., Courtney nodded her head again. This was all they could do, run away together to keep their family as one. Harvey and Courtney would leave to raise their baby and have a life all their own. This was the choice made between them.


	3. Toothless

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

3; Toothless

{Regular POV}

After discovering together that she was pregnant, Courtney and Harvey did the most obvious thing first and go to a doctor to confirm pregnancy and learn Courtney was six weeks along that night before her parents came home. When they did, Courtney explained to them that Harvey was only over to drop off the work she missed since they had the same classes together. The Bogsven parents bought the story as Harvey left after assuring Courtney he would take care of everything and let her know when it was ready. A week had passed since them making Courtney seven weeks into the pregnancy and wanting to know what Harvey was planning for them. Courtney wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy much longer, she was skinny and told by the doctor she would start showing between two and three months.

Courtney was given something for nausea by the doctor, to allow her to manage through school without being so sick all the time. Harvey and Courtney kept to their original agreement of not letting anyone know what was going on between them. It would be an uproar of unsupportive people to their decision to date and keep their baby. Harvey understood Courtney's position with her parents; that Courtney's father was mayor of Berk and the mother faithfully by his side while working as his receptionist too. Harvey's parents were home this past week but had gone off again so he wasn't worried about sneaking away from them. Harvey had a plan set and it was time to put it in motion before anyone learned of the truth.

It was now the beginning of the second week in October on a Monday morning. Harvey and Courtney were going to meet at his truck in the back of the student parking lot which was only for Juniors and Seniors, and those students had to hold an A/B average in all classes to have a parking pass. Harvey had arrived first and waiting for Courtney's mother to drop her off at the main entrance and then she would walk over to him so they could enjoy fifteen minutes before the warning bell sounded and they would have to get inside for the first period. Harvey saw Courtney coming as he greeted her with a hug and kiss.

"Morning, how are you feeling today?" Harvey asked gently.

"The nausea pills help, and the prenatals don't make me feel so tired anymore," Courtney told him.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I've finished the plans for us, it's all ready. We leave on Saturday at 2:15 pm from the monorail station, we're going to Arc City, and I found us a place to live. Small, but furnished and affordable until I can get a job," Harvey informed as Courtney looked up at him.

"All right. What do I need to bring?" Courtney asked.

"Clothes, and anything you don't want to leave behind but try and keep it light. We can only bring a suitcase and carry-on bag for the monorail. Also, set your phone to factory settings and leave it behind. We can't risk them tracing us. Whatever money you have saved, bring that too," Harvey instructed. "Oh, and your Terrible Terror. We can't leave them," Harvey had Sharpshot and Courtney had a female that was yellow, purple, and orange named Dawnfire.

"I will, how are are we getting to the monorail station?" Courtney inquired.

"Taxi. Our friends will be at the basketball game during that time so the neighborhood will be dead and we can get away without being seen," Harvey said.

"I understand, so we just have to get through this week, and we're leaving?" Courtney questioned laying her head on his chest.

"That's the plan, I've been researching jobs while I looked for a place we can live. I can start applying when I get there," Harvey nodded, Courtney and him shared a kiss and just snuggled close together. This was all they could do to keep their family.

(Saturday; 2 pm)

Courtney and Harvey spent their entire week getting ready for packing after school was over and stashing the bags in their closets until today, Saturday arrived and they would be leaving without the worry of someone seeing them. At 1:45 pm, the taxi pulled up outside Courtney's house where Harvey was already over and getting their bags downstairs to load up and their dragons would be in their carrying containers with food and water. With that squared away and taken care of, they got in the back and were off to the monorail station, a ten minute drive and give them time to get to their depart platform and wait until 2:15 pm when they'd be leaving for Arc City. The monorail would get them to the city in an hour, almost half the time of driving. Courtney didn't have a car, and Harvey left his truck behind in the garage, they couldn't risk being traced or this whole plan would fail.

The last call for departing from Berk to Arc City was called five minutes of 2:15 pm and the two run away lovers boarded the monorail and sat down together. Harvey thought of a way for them to not be recognized by cameras too, wear wigs and more formal clothes to make them appear older. Also, they boarded with fake names. Harvey was using Harris Andarsen with a black wig, and Courtney adopted using the name of Carrie Everton while wearing a dark brown wig. It was all they could do to make sure they weren't noticed, on top of clothes and wigs, Harvey wore sunglasses. Courtney decided to wear a pair of glasses. Looking in a mirror before they had left, they didn't even recognize themselves so no one else would.

"Here we go," Courtney told him.

"It's all going to be okay, I promise," Harvey assured her as she leaned her on his shoulder, Harvey kissed her forehead as they rested. In an hour, they would arrive in Arc City to start their lives together.

(Arc City; Happy Homes Trailer Park)

Around 4 pm, by taxi, the two had reached their new residence. Courtney saw what Harvey meant by small, it was a trailer park full of old, renovated RV's to live in. Harvey assured her that it wouldn't be forever, but for now, it was something they could afford until more money was saved to move elsewhere. Courtney didn't mind, the homes were nice, and they could live there comfortably. Harvey got them checked in, and they paid the deposit, then given a set of keys. The owner called for an assistant to take them to their new home, it wasn't far from the central area and close to the laundry building which was coin operated.

"Ah, there it is," the assistant informed as he used the key to unlock the door. "As you can see, you get a small porch, and there is an awning on the home, operated from the inside switch. Small fenced in area around your home, and inside," he paused to show them inside. "You get your dining area, kitchen, stove, oven, fridge, and microwave. The bathroom is in the back with a standing shower. It can be used as a tub for a baby or child no older than eight. The master room is over there; this is a small living room and TV up in the corner. There are some cabinets for storage too," the man smiled.

"Thank you, it's perfect," Courtney smiled while holding Harvey's hand.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get settled. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call the office with the phone. Enjoy!" the assistant then left the home and started walking back to the office.

"I know it's not much babe, but its the best I could do on short notice," Harvey sighed.

"It's fine, Harvey. It has all we need for us and the baby," Courtney smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Let's focus on getting unpacked and then go out to put some food and cleaning supplies in it. We can plan the rest as the time goes on and nears closer to the birth," she added. Harvey smiled as he brought in their bags and began unpacking which wasn't so easy when there wasn't dresser drawers to use but they made it work.

(Two Weeks Later)

Courtney was now eleven weeks pregnant and they were finally settled into their small trailer home. The night they arrived, they spent an hour unpacking clothes which was a task to find room for them. The solution made was to put everything in the drawers under the bed since there were two on either side and then there was two small drawers at the foot of the bed. Their suitcases were placed under the couch storage area. Their bathroom items got put away in their area, as well as the four towels they took from their homes. When that was complete, they locked up and took the bus to a store to get food both fridge, freezer, and dry goods. In addition to that, Courtney and Harvey picked up cleaning supplies and for bringing it all home, Harvey used their suit cases to wheel it to the trailer park.

It wasn't easy for them, but until a car could be afforded, that was the only way it could be done. Other small things picked up as needed were toilet paper, paper towels, and curtains for the windows. They tried to stock up for the rest of the month so Harvey would be able to find a job which he had been looking for in the last two weeks. A few interviews but no hiring and he was starting to doubt himself.

"Harvey, why don't you try something with dragons. You're excellent with them," Courtney offered while Harvey was cooking dinner for them.

"I guess I could, work as a stable boy for a while. Let's me work with dragons, learn more. I saw a place on the way home today from searching. It was called Dreki Souls Sanctuary," Harvey remembered now. "I'll go there tomorrow and see if they are looking for help," he added still working on dinner for them. "We also need to find you a doctor to see for the remainder of your pregnancy,"

"I've been looking but it's not easy with the crappy wifi we have here and only one phone to use," Courtney told him. It was true, they had one cell phone to use that Harvey took with him when he went out job searching and if Courtney needed him, she would use the trailer phone to call him but calls had to be kept short because the time used would go towards their bill. "I found one office that is fifteen minutes away, female midwife and accepting new patients. I can call tomorrow from here while you're job searching if it's okay to use the phone?" she asked

"Yeah, that's something that needs to get done. We still have two more weeks before those bills come in, hopefully, by then I'll be working and I won't worry so much," Harvey nodded while plating up their food and bringing it to the small table with two benches to sit at. Tonight's dinner was spaghetti and meatballs, simple and enough for them. The dragons had fish and water, eating outside and would come in when done. The park they lived in provided daily fish but had to pay for it depending on your dragon type. For Terrible Terrors, they would by a bucket with sixteen fish in it, then they would use that all day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

It wasn't paradise for them, but it was comfortable and worked. All their charges got factored into their rent, it was helpful to just pay it all at once such was the agreement they set up with the owner of Happy Homes. Courtney and Harvey enjoyed their dinner together, then cleaned up and relaxing in the master room until they both went to bed around 10:30 pm.

(Next Day)

Harvey left their home in the morning and headed towards the exit to walk to the bus stop, thankfully there was one just minutes down the road from the trailer park. One more thing they spent the money to have was bus passes that lasted six months at a time instead of paying each time they rode it, $100 went a long way for two people who relied on public transportation to get around. The bus came seven minutes later as he swiped his card and then took his seat for the ride that would get him closest to Dreki Souls Sanctuary.

Harvey had checked the map before boarding the bus; he needed bus twenty-four to take him from the trailer park on Bolter Lane to Strike Street, which is where DSS was located after a ten-minute walk from the stop on Strike Street. Harvey just enjoyed the ride thinking about everything so far, he did wonder how everyone back home was doing. Harvey knew his parents were due to be home that Saturday night, the same as Courtney's parents were and the friends on both sides were likely wondering what happened to them. It was a lot to sacrifice but the life of their child meant more to them.

(Strike Stree Bus Stop)

Finally reaching the stop, Harvey got off with Sharpshot and began walking in the direction of Dreki Souls Sanctuary with high hopes of getting a job today. When Harvey got to the building, he looked at it from outside before taking a deep breath and walking in towards the main desk where a male receptionist sat.

"Welcome to Dreki Souls Sanctuary, do you have an appointment?" the man asked.

"No, I don't. I was hoping to get an application for employment?" Harvey said to be straight forward.

"I see. Do you have any training experience with dragons?" the man inquired curiously.

"I don't have experience training them, but I've been around dragons all my life, and I have my own Terror. This is Sharpshot, trained by me," Harvey informed calmly.

"He does seem very well behaved. Well, we are looking for trainers and someone to work in the stables. I don't know if you'd qualify for a teacher. Stable work on the other hand," the receptionist paused, "Why don't you have a seat over there, for now, I'll call the hiring manager and see if she'll see you today," Harvey nodded to him as he went to sit down.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

A woman emerged from an office on the left with a smile on her face while approaching him, "Hello, are you the one inquiring about employment here?"

Harvey stood, "Yes. I'm Harris Andarsen," he introduced.

"I'm Trina Myers, hiring manager for DSS. Why don't you come into my office so we can talk more?" Trina shook his hand and then led him towards her room. It didn't go horribly, Harvey was in there for close to thirty minutes telling her what he knew about dragons and how he trained Sharpshot in high school. Trina said she would hire him and he could start Monday if he gave her his license and filled a few forms out for her. After that, Harvey didn't have a choice but to tell her the truth about him and his girlfriend being runaways to raise their child. Harvey also pleaded that she didn't tell anyone about it.

Trina was shocked but understood and hired him anyway saying that they could pay him under the table until he turned eighteen, after that it wouldn't matter they were runaways because they would be adults. Harvey thanked her over and over again as the paperwork was filled out using his real information but it would be kept secret from the rest of the staff except the owner. Once all that was settled, Harvey was given a tour of where he would be working and a list of his daily tasks. However, while walking with another trainer who was explaining everything, Harvey passed one stable to see a black dragon laying on the ground looking miserable.

"I'm sorry, is this a Night Fury?" Harvey asked accidentally cutting the trainer off.

"Hm, oh, yes. It's a teen male, landed here a month ago with a wounded left tail fin. We rushed him to surgery but couldn't save the tail. It's likely that this Night Fury will never fly again and all he does is lay there. Becomes a bit defensive if we get too close while feeding him," the trainer informed.

"I don't see a name tag for him," Harvey pointed out.

"This dragon doesn't have an owner or trainer, he won't let us. He is not bonded or owned by anyone. Come along, we've much to get through about your job here," the trainer ushered Harvey away, and though the woman kept talking, Harvey's thoughts were with the Night Fury. A dragon that wouldn't bond? Seemed strange almost but Night Furies were rare and this one apparently was the first seen in nearly a hundred years. Harvey finished the tour and promised to return for his shift on Monday, he had a job at last. He would work 7 am to 7 pm every day with Wednesdays and Sundays off. Harvey couldn't wait to get home and tell Courtney about it.

(A Week Later)

Courtney and Harvey celebrated the new job by having a big dinner and making love later that night. Harvey loved his job, seeing all the amazing things he did and working with dragons every day. Harvey's job was working in the stables; making sure they were clean, had water and food, and maintaining equipment. Harvey got paid a flat rate of $240 a week which helped out a lot for the expenses in his life. Courtney was now three months pregnant and seeing a doctor who also had to be told the truth about the situation and would keep such a secret by using their fake names. The days were long and work hard but it was worth every penny to Harvey. One thing that bothered, Harvey was seeing the trainers try to work with the Night Fury and get nowhere with him.

Harvey was in the section of stables where the Night Fury was, Harvey was in charge of sixteen stables on his own and passed the Night Fury's all the time, today the weather wasn't so great, and most of the dragons were in their stables while trainers and other staff were enjoying their lunches. Harvey always stayed in the stables; it was relaxing to him. It was unreal to Harvey that he would be a father in six months, had that much time passed already? Courtney and Harvey had been dating since September 10th, 2016, the month Courtney got pregnant in. They ran away in October when she was six weeks along, now Courtney was twelve weeks and the month was the 24th of November 2016. How fast the time flew by for them? Shocking no one had found them yet.

Harvey heard warbling as he got up from his spot and began to move about the stables to locate the source, he found it to be the Night Fury who didn't have any more water, "You thirsty?" Harvey asked as the dragon snorted at him. Harvey was instructed not to engage the dragon at all because it was temperamental and hostile to everyone. Harvey couldn't reach his hand in, so how did he fill the bowl. Harvey looked around and saw the hose on the wall, he moved towards it and turned it on then brought it over to the pen and slid the tube inside to fill up the bowl for the dragon. When done, Harvey turned the hose off and put it back as it was then he returned to his seat to continue eating.

The Night Fury began to scratch on the floor and banged his head against the cage, "No, don't do that. It's okay bud," Harvey tried to calm the dragon down.

"It's no use, Harris. This dragon doesn't listen to anyone, we've honestly been considering to put him down and out of his misery since he refuses to bond, and he can't fly either way," said one of the male trainers entering the stables with more behind him. There was an instructor for each class of dragon, and there were seven categories; Tracker, Sharp, Tidal, Boulder, Mystery, and Strike. Harvey didn't want to see the dragon get put down, that was heartbreaking to him.

"There has to be something else you can do. Night Furies are rare; you can't just kill him," Harvey replied.

"We can't release him into the wild, and no other place will take him. He's untrainable," spoke another trainer sadly.

"I don't believe that," Harvey stated, the Night Fury slammed into the cage again and broke it enough to get out as the others backed up but Harvey got pounced on. "Woah!" Harvey panicked.

"Harris, don't move. We'll get you out of there," yelled a trainer to him.

"No, stay back. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have already. Just let me try something first," Harvey asked then looked at the Night Fury. "I don't want them to kill you, bud. I know you're trapped here, but maybe I can help. You have to trust me," Harvey whispered as the dragon eyed him carefully before backing up off him and letting Harvey up. "You're lonely, aren't you?" he asked, the Night Fury bowed his head and looked away. "I'll be your friend," Harvey said with a hand out to him, "I'll come see you every day, bring you water and fish? We can go for walks in the fields and enjoy the sunshine. I'll find a way to get you back in the air; I promise just trust me?"

The Night Fury's growls began to stop as it looked at his hand, Harvey had his eyes closed, and head turned showing the dragon that he trusted him. The other trainers were silent, holding their breath to see what the Night Fury would do. Finally, after moments of waiting, the Night Fury leaned in and pressed his nose to Harvey's open palm, closing his eyes.

"I-I can't believe it," said one of them.

"I wouldn't if it didn't just happen right in front of me," spoke another.

"What is all this going on in he-" came the voice of the manager, who stopped and saw the sight. The Night Fury was calm and let someone touch him? Harvey opened his eyes and looked back at the dragon who opened his own, suddenly, it gave Harvey a gummy smile and licked the side of his face, and Harvey laughed a bit.

"I think I'll call you...Toothless," Harvey smiled as he placed his hands on either side of Toothless's face and the two pressed their foreheads together.

"I'll be a dragon's uncle. The Night Fury _bonded_ with Harris," the owner, Clinton Shaw, stated in shock.

 _'I bonded with a Night Fury. Can my life get any better than this?'_ Harvey thought while scratching under Toothless's chin and making him croon with delight. Gods, he loved his life.


	4. Bigger

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

4; Bigger

{Regular POV}

After bonding with Toothless, his Night Fury, Harvey rushed home after his shift ended to tell Courtney the fantastic news and of course, she was thrilled for him while he told her all about the owner saying his job duties were changing to accommodate Harvey's training with Toothless. Harvey's schedule would now consist of 7 am to 12:30 pm for stable duties, then half hour lunch until 1 pm, from there he would train with Toothless until 3 pm, then after that, it would be 3:15 pm to 7 pm working on something to help Toothless fly again. Courtney found her boyfriend to be insane but also, she was very curious. Harvey had incredible inventing skills, and his idea was to build Toothless a prosthetic tail. And why not? If prosthetics could be made for humans and have it be like a real limb, could the same not be done for a dragon too. Who knew? Harvey would be the first to attempt such a complicated feat.

Courtney was happy for him but reminded him to be careful because they had a baby on the way who would need its father, Harvey promised he would try, and that was enough for Courtney to give her full support. Harvey was beyond excited, and it was being kept a complete secret that the Night Fury who lost his flight had bonded with a mere seventeen-year-old boy who only began working there a month ago. To other sanctuaries, the Night Fury had been put down due to lack of flight and refusing to bond. It was kept on the down low to avoid crowds and people discovering who Harvey was. Every staff member at Dreki Souls Sanctuary knew who _Harris Andarsen_ was; he was Harvey Haddock, the only son to dragon doctor Veronica Haddock and dragon researcher Stuart Haddock.

It had to be told when the trainers wanted to announce the bonding, and Harvey panicked saying that no one could know. It was then that owner, Clinton Shaw, called a staff meeting and Harvey explained the truth that he and his girlfriend ran away from the town of Berk in October because Courtney was pregnant and her parents would make her give up the baby for adoption or have her abort the child. Harvey told them that they were using fake names to avoid being found, and when it had all been explained; the staff agreed to keep the secret for him. If customers or trainees came to the sanctuary, they would call Harvey as Harris and also, Harvey would wear the black wig to reduce the risk of someone recognizing him to be Veronica and Stuart Haddock's son.

Now, it was the New Year; January 2017. Courtney would be five months pregnant towards the end of the month, which had Harvey thinking it was time for them to start setting money aside to get things for their unborn child. Harvey's training with Toothless had begun because there was a lot of paperwork to be filed and things to cover before the training took place after bonding. With all that squared away, he could start. Of course, there wasn't much he could do with Toothless being grounded, but Harvey was going to do all he could to remedy that. Harvey worked hard for the first five and a half hours of his shift, to make sure he got everything he needed to get done out of the way. The way the sanctuary worked was that stable workers would come in at 7 am with the receptionist and owner. The trainers wouldn't get in until 9:30 am after the dragons had been fed and equipment ready for use.

After the dragons had been taken out, Harvey was in charge of cleaning the stalls, but not every stall had to be done each day because Harvey maintained them well. As 12:30 pm would come around, Harvey would set up the buckets of fish and water. Before his time would consist of unpacking things, more cleaning, etc. However, with him having Toothless, he would work with the trainers on his dragon knowledge and caretaking of them. Making sure he knew the classes, the species, stats, laws of ownership, and more. Another basic training was hand signals and dragon calls. Flight and riding would be included if Toothless could fly and thus far, he could not. With the New Year, Harvey would be allowed to train Toothless on his own with a supervisor, also take him out for walks and enjoy the sun, just as he promised back in November.

Christmas had come and gone, Harvey's gift to Courtney was letting her come to work with him on one of the days she was emotional and didn't want him to go so she came to watch him work. In a turn of events, she got lost and wandered into the area where Changewings were being trained, Courtney ended up bonding with a wild one that was female and Courtney gave her the name of Mirage. This was also being kept secret, and Mirage was housed at the Dreki Souls Sanctuary for her safety. To have a dragon on one's residence, they needed a license to confirm being the trainer and rider. Neither Courtney or Harvey could do that because of their situation with being in hiding. Courtney came out twice a week to visit her dragon, promises of her training Mirage were made for after Courtney had the baby.

Today, Harvey would get to have Toothless alone with just a visual watcher, and more excitement stemmed from today because Harvey would get to start working on a way for Toothless to fly. There was a shed with old equipment pieces that Clinton said Harvey could use and that is exactly what Harvey planned to do from 3:15 pm to 7 pm when he went home. Harvey for now just needed to work on designs and measurements for such, that was the first step. The entire staff was curious if Harvey could do it. Build something that would let his dragon fly again; it has never been done before. Harvey sat in the stable with Toothless while drawing, something he was always good at.

"What do you think, bud?" Harvey asked while showing the dragon the drawing; it was just a tail that resembled the original one. Toothless gave a half smile, a sign that he wasn't sure how to take it. "Won't know until we try. Game plan tomorrow, work on this," he smiled as he rubbed Toothless's head and then Mirage's before making sure the stables were locked up, "See you two tomorrow!" Harvey called as he hurried to clock out a get to the bus stop.

(Next Day)

Harvey whipped through all his work, did his training with Toothless, then went straight to the storage shed to look through materials he could use. A few of the trainers walked by and stopped to watch him messing with a bunch of things while muttering to himself if it would work or not. By 5:45 pm, Harvey had somehow made a leather tail that resembled Toothless's right fin. All the trainers were watching, even the owner. Harvey had to test it out still; that was sure to be either safe or dangerous.

Harvey gave a whistle as Toothless perked up and walked over towards his trainer and sat down on his hind legs. "All right, let's give this a shot, Toothless," Harvey told him as he moved to the tail and began securing the piece in place when Toothless felt the odd extension, he glanced back seeing the contraption and then crouched to launch as Harvey's eyes widened. "Oh no," he gulped. Toothless took to the sky as Harvey held on for dear life, Toothless began to lose altitude, and Harvey noticed the prosthetic just flopping there in the wind. Harvey grabbed it and opened it just before the crashed and Toothless swooped upwards again. "It ain't perfect, but it's a start! Let's land bud,"

Toothless followed the order and landed as Harvey got off and took the tail with him. "So it works?" Clinton asked.

"Yeah, if I'm riding his tail and controlling it myself. Can't do that so, this needs improvements, but I have a base to work with," Harvey smiled.

(Three Weeks Later)

Courtney was officially five months pregnant! Harvey couldn't believe their child would be there in just four more months. The pregnancy was going perfectly according to the doctor, and more so, Harvey and Courtney got more for the home to accommodate the baby. There were stocking up on bottles, bibs, diapers and pacifiers. The two agreed to get formula and clothing as it got closer to the due date. At work, Harvey's prosthetic for Toothless had come a _long_ way from what it was.

The prosthetic had become an entire rig that Harvey had to control, and it still wasn't perfected but closer every day. The rig now included a saddle, pedals on either side, ropes, cables, and pulleys. Harvey was hoping this was the final modification because all other attempts had failed miserably ending with Toothless and Harvey crashing on the ground or nearby lake. Thank the Gods all the accidents didn't result in hospital trips. Today was the test of this design, all of them were going to watch with their dragon as Harvey and Toothless tackled the obstacle course. Courtney insisted on coming to watch too; Gods forbid if Harvey had to go the hospital.

"We have this, Toothless. We've been working on it for weeks, I have the positioning down," Harvey said with his eyes closed and taking a breath to calm down. The two of them were on the edge that overlooked the obstacle course; it would be a jump off dive beginning then tackle poles, loops, dodging, flips, and more. Harvey opened his eyes as he held the handles on the saddle he made himself by hand, "Let's go bud!" Harvey called out as Toothless spread his wings and jumped down in a dive while Harvey waited for the moment, and then he pressed the pedal down with his left foot as the tail prosthetic came out, and they leveled out.

"Harvey...has tested this before now, hasn't he?" Courtney asked while sitting beside Mirage.

"No, this would be the first time," replied a female trainer with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, Courtney noticed her name tag read; _Sharp Class Trainer_ and below that said; _Heather Lanvik_. Harvey had told her that there was a trainer for each class, except Strike because Toothless had been the only Night Fury and untrainable until Harvey came along. Courtney looked back to the course, worried for Harvey with a hand on her belly.

Harvey tackled most of the obstacles like going up and down, through arches and loops. Now it came to something harder, tight weaving between big thick posts and they were going very fast. Everyone was biting their nails in worry. Harvey bent himself forward and held tightly waiting once more. When the time came, he began rapid changing the position to avoid crashing. Making it through the last one, Harvey panted before throwing his arms in the air to cheer.

"YEAH!" In celebration, Toothless released a blast that exploded in front of them as Harvey's face fell. "Come on," he slumped in the saddle as they flew through the explosion, and then they whipped around to land in the field where the other trainers, the owner, and Courtney were clapping and cheering for him. Harvey's hair was a bit blown back and holding in place while his face and shirt held some small burns or black spots but nothing that required hospitalization, Courtney was grateful for that as Harvey dismounted Toothless and she hugged him tightly. Harvey kissed her then put a hand on her belly and rubbed it slowly. "See, nothing to worry about,"

"You're such a risk taker, Harv. Try not to die on me; I can't raise this baby alone," Courtney reminded.

"Babe, I got Toothless able to fly with my help. My dragon can fly again! I built a working dragon tail; you have no idea how happy I am right now," Harvey exclaimed.

"It's a work of art, Harvey. Truly, what I feel for this is beyond words." Clinton stated walking up to him and admiring everything, "You have worked hard the last three weeks to make this work, and it does perfectly with your assistance. Sure, he can't fly alone, but he can fly, and you are the first to accomplish such a task, and now, I have an offer for you," the owner said as the area fell quiet.

"Offer, you've already done so much for me, Mr. Shaw," Harvey replied with a smile.

"But you can do so much more for all dragons with your skills, Harvey. You didn't just train a Night Fury, and build him a working tail. You know much about dragons, and you understand them a different way than we do. I want to promote you to dragon trainer of the Strike Class dragons," Clinton said as Harvey's eyes widened.

"M-Me?" Harvey asked in shock.

"Yes, you. We were going to put Toothless down, due to no flight and untrainable. You showed no fear, you gave trust and kept a promise to him to give him his flight back if he trusted you. Toothless bonded with you, responded to you when no other trainer could. More on that, the other Strike class dragons don't give you a lot of trouble. I want you to be in charge of them, their trainer. In addition to the promotion, your pay will increase, but you will have fewer hours to work to enjoy more time with your girlfriend and soon to be child. What do you say? Will you become my Strike trainer?" Clinton inquired with hopeful eyes.

"Do it, Harvey, join the trainers! In at 9:30 am, out by 5:30 pm. Working with dragons all the time, you can't say no!" Heather insisted.

Harvey smiled at them as he looked at Clinton with a single nod, "I accept, Mr. Shaw," Harvey said.

"You start Monday, Strike Trainer Harvey Haddock," Clinton shook his head. "Sorry, Harris Andarsen," he corrected since Harvey didn't use his real name to outsiders of DSS. Harvey couldn't believe he got promoted, and he'd get more time with Courtney with higher pay. Harvey couldn't wait for the future.

(Months Later)

Harvey loved his job, his girlfriend, his dragon. Everything was fantastic. Courtney was just two weeks away from giving birth to their baby! Harvey was excited, and things had been working out so well. One thing that was memorable for him was when Courtney hit seven months pregnant, the staff of DSS threw her a surprise baby shower. In their trailer now they had a small crib, formula, baby bath items, high chair and a playpen thanks to his friends at his job. They all chipped on and got something for baby Haddock who would be arriving soon.

Harvey was officially eighteen years old, having turned that on the 28th of February even though his birthday was the 29th being he was a leap year baby. Courtney's birthday was July 25th, and she would turn eighteen after the baby was born. For his job, Harvey was exceptional at working with the Strike class dragons. Harvey worked with Toothless, a female and male Skrill in hopes of them mating and producing more Skrills, and a Triple Stryke. Every day was something new with them, and Harvey did a great job with their training. Also, because of his girlfriend's Changewing, Mirage being stubborn, Harvey was training her too.

With the pay upgrade to $300, Harvey and Courtney were doing better with their payments on everything but still struggled. The trailer rental was $500 a month, and with that was their landline phone and electricity bill. It wasn't often they used the landline anymore since there were two cell phones to use, each was $35 a month for unlimited text, talk, and web use. For electricity, that was never a high bill because they used the windows during the day, or if at night, they would only use the light in the room they were using. Harvey and Courtney used propane tanks for their stove and hot water, so those tanks had to be filled when empty and how they did that was use one, fill one. The cost to have the tank filled was $25. The food was another bill also, paying $130 at the highest for food every two weeks and that was just for them. Add on baby formula and household items, and the bill climbed into the $250 range.

Harvey also had to house two dragons at DSS, and take care of the Terrible Terrors at home. When someone became a dragon owner, it was their responsibility to pay for the care and housing of them. The cost to house two dragons at DSS was $100 each, plus their food and care items were another $70 each. The two Terrors got one bucket of fish per day and received two fish at breakfast, lunch, and three at dinner. Laundry was another bill, not a high one but having to spend money that you didn't have a lot of made things complicated. Washing clothes, each washer cost $1.50, to dry it was $4.00 and they had a swipeable card in which to use for that, the kind that you put money on and used that way. Yes, they struggled a lot, but with Harvey being the only one working, it was as good as it was going to get for the time being.

Harvey's work days were long, he gave up and off day to be able to make more money, but it didn't help a lot. And not to mention he was physically exhausted when he came home at night. Granted he didn't have stable work anymore, training four Strike class dragons was hard. Such as today, the 19th of May 2017 where he was slow and had trouble focusing because he was so tired and possibly getting sick.

"Harv, you okay?" Heather inquired seeing that Harvey had his head down in the trainer break room.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired, Courtney's been up most of the night unable to get comfortable while sleeping," Harvey informed.

"Well, she's getting closer to the due date. June 2nd, right?" asked the Tracker class trainer, Scott Ostbarg.

"Two weeks away," Harvey nodded to him as he put his head down again, then his phone began vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and pressed answer knowing it was Courtney because the only other people to have the number was DSS staff who he was with at the moment. "What's up babe?" he asked. Suddenly, he lifted his head with wide eyes and worry in them. "What?! When did that happen?" he said quickly, and his friends wondered what was going on. "Do not move; I'll be right there!" Harvey ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Heather questioned.

"Court's water just broke! Gods, and it's a ten-minute walk to the stop, fifteen to home stop, then five to home itself," Harvey got to his feet to rush out.

"Hang on, I'll give you a ride," Heather went after him. "Tell Mr. Shaw what's happened and to adjust our times!" she added while leading Harvey to her car in the side lot. Once in the car, Heather went as fast as she could to the trailer park, and Harvey hurried inside to see Courtney on the couch in pain.

"Ssh, it's okay. It only broke fifteen minutes ago; Heather is going to take us to the hospital. Where's the bag?" Harvey asked kissing her forehead.

"I-In the cabinet by my bedside table," Courtney whimpered out, Harvey rushed to get that and then helped Courtney to her feet as they got outside.

"Heather, lock the door behind me please?" Harvey asked her, Heather nodded and did so as she then helped Harvey to get Courtney to the car. When everyone was in, Heather headed right for the hospital which was only ten eight minutes away. Upon arriving there, Heather went to get a nurse while Harvey helped Courtney out of the car. Heather and a nurse with a wheelchair came out, and Courtney sat down in it. Courtney was taken straight to labor and delivery and placed in a room to be checked over; Heather said she would wait for news.

(Fifteen Hours & Five Minutes Later; 3:50 am)

Courtney's cries of pain echoed through hospital hallways of labor and delivery as the doctor told her to push again, Harvey was at her side letting her practically break his hand while she pushed for the seventh time in fifteen minutes, and then a loud wail filled the room. Courtney's head fell back on the pillow as she panted heavily, Harvey smiled and kissed her gently.

"And we have a girl!" announced the nurse who took the baby after the cord was cut. The newborn was weighed, measured, hand and foot printed, then cleaned off and wrapped before the nurse brought her over to Harvey and Courtney. "I'd like for you two to meet your daughter. Six pounds and five ounces, measuring at eighteen and a half inches. Congratulations," the nurse informed with a smile as she handed the newborn baby girl to Courtney. Both new parents were tired but could do nothing more than admire their daughter together.

"I don't believe we picked a name, Harv," Courtney pointed out while holding the newborn.

"We didn't. What do you want to call her?" Harvey asked.

"Something we could shorten to be cuter, I've loved the name Kari forever," Courtney smiled at him while Harvey stroked the small hand of his daughter and she gripped it a little making him laugh.

"Karina, Kari for short." Harvey said, "Karina Haddock," Courtney and Harvey shared a small kiss as the nurse wrote it down on the card that would go in the bedside crib and placed it inside. Harvey was beyond happy right now, the birth of his daughter, Karina, what could be better? Harvey had Courtney, four dragons, and now his little girl. The whole night was memorable; he took pictures after Courtney finished pushing and took one up close when Karina was placed in Courtney's arms. Karina was fed shortly after her naming, then Courtney fell asleep, so Harvey took his daughter in his arms while she slept peacefully. "I love you, my beautiful little girl," he whispered while placing a kiss on the newborn's forehead and then in the bedside crib. Harvey went to sit in the chair; he reclined it to get some rest. It had been a long night, and sleep was needed for the entire family who just got a little bit bigger.


	5. Offer

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

5; Offer

{Regular POV}

"As long as she's being good, I don't mind what you two do," Harvey said with a smile as he leaned back in the sagging chair of the Dreki Souls Sanctuary break room. Another check in on his three-year-old daughter to make sure she was all right. "I appreciate you doing this for me the last two years, I owe you my life," Harvey stated calmly. "I better go anyway, I'll be home normal time. Tell Kari I love her, see you both around 7:30 pm. Bye now," he ended the called and placed the phone down on the table and locked the screen as Harvey closed his eyes and let out a heavy, drawn out sigh. _'Two whole years, has it been that long since everything happened?'_ Harvey thought while thinking back to when Karina was a year old and things went unexpectedly bad for him.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Harvey loved his life fully. Beautiful fiance and one year old daughter. Yes, Harvey bought a $230 engagement ring and proposed to Courtney on the Christmas following Karina's birth. Harvey and Courtney were planning a small wedding for a year later in the Spring time. Courtney was a stay at home mom while Harvey continued to work six days a week from 9 am to 6 pm. Those were his hours now, worked well and made $320 per week which helped with the bills a lot and anything Karina or the house needed. However, Harvey began to notice that Courtney was getting lazier and didn't do much except sit on the couch with her phone. Courtney did minor housework but only things she dirtied, never the rest of it. Harvey planned to sit down and talk to her about it all, he wondered if she was pregnant again because he recalled when they were seventeen, Courtney got distant and quiet at six weeks pregnant._

 _Harvey didn't mind more kids but they had their hands full with Karina who was just learning to walk, at the moment, the doctor called it couch surfing yet she couldn't walk on her own yet. At work, Harvey did the same thing every day without fail. Arrived, took Toothless for a morning flight to stretch his wings, then Harvey would return and lead the Strike class dragons out of their pens to the Strike field for training them. There were five Skrills now; two adults and three young ones. The idea to get the male and female to mate had worked so the re-populating of the Skrills was going nicely. Also, There were two Triple Stryke's now. A female for the male they already had, and one baby who had been born just two weeks ago. Toothless, was still the only Night Fury that had been seen in one hundred years but if they found another, they hoped it was female so they could repopulate the Night Furies too._

 _For Harvey, a normal day consisted of waking up to change and feed Karina, by then Courtney would be awake to watch Karina while Harvey showered and got ready for work. Harvey would make a small breakfast for him and Courtney, then he would go to work for his nine hours, come home to a dinner made by his fiance. Harvey would eat, play with Karina, then give her a bath and put her to bed. Harvey would clean up from supper, then watch some TV with Courtney but she'd always be on her phone and not paying attention lately, finally, the two would go to bed around 10:45 pm. That was it, every day. On Harvey's off day, it would be cleaning the trailer, shopping, and spending all his time with Karina while Courtney was at DSS to be with Mirage, her Changewing._

 _Harvey suspected that today would be no different than any other day since Karina turned eight months old, that's when Courtney began to change and Harvey wasn't too sure if he like it or not. Karina was now thirteen months old, Harvey was nineteen and Courtney turning nineteen in three weeks as it was the beginning of July and her birthday was towards the end. Harvey still wondered to this day how everyone in Berk was doing, especially his parents. If Harvey and Courtney had stayed in Berk, they would have just graduated high school in June. Interesting to think about, right? Either way, Harvey was happy and couldn't wait to get home to see his fiance and daughter._

 _At 6 pm, Harvey clocked out and headed home, he would get there around 6:30 with the walking and bus ride. Harvey reached his and Courtney's small mobile home and all he heard was Karina's crying. Fear filling him, Harvey rushed in to see the trailer a mess. Unfolded clothes on the couch, mixed with the clean ones too. Dishes overfilling the sink, food from last night still on the stove, the TV on, things that had spilled on the floor, and Courtney asleep on the couch. Ignoring all that, he went to Karina's room. It was something Courtney and him did when Karina was six months old, they converted the master room into Karina's room with a door while Courtney and Harvey would sleep on the folding tabled that could be covered by couch cushions as their bed._

 _Harvey put his hand on the handle and saw that the lock had been flipped on. Why was Karina locked in her room!? Harvey opened the door to see Karina laying in her crib, screaming and crying. "Kari," Harvey said softly as he walked inside to see his daughter still in her pajama's from last night, also that they were clearly soiled and Harvey could tell Karina hadn't been changed in at least five hours by the smell and seeing it dry. Something else he noticed as that Karina's arms and legs were red, like a rash. Through the hard crying, Harvey heard persistant coughing and it only made him worry more as he picked Karina up and felt the fever._

" _There, there. It's all right now baby girl. Dadd is here now, let's get you changed up, okay?" Harvey tried but Karina wasn't having it. Harvey got his phone out and turned the camera on, Karina always loved to play with it hence all the cracks and scruff marks on it. Karina settled slightly while holding the phone as Harvey got her out of the dirty clothes and diaper, he saw the rash was everywhere on her. Harvey ran his daughter a bath and cleaned her up, changed the diaper and put fresh clothes on her. Karina was still crying through it all and coughing a lot, he didn't like it. Harvey moved into the main area while trying to soothe Karina._

" _COURTNEY!" Harvey said loud enough for his fiance to wake up. Courtney sat up fast hearing his tone, "Why the hell was Kari locked in her room and hasn't been changed in hours? Why weren't you trying to calm her down? How long has she been crying like that and coughing like this?" Harvey demanded while rubbing Karina's back._

" _I-I don't know, Harvey. She's been miserable all day so I put her down for a nap and then I feel asleep out here around 4," Courtney replied._

" _Why on earth would you put her down for a nap at 4 in the afternoon? She goes to bed at 7:30 pm. So you have no idea how long she's been screaming for? For Odin's sake, she was sitting in dried shit and piss. When was the last time you changed her? Karina has a fever, and covered in a rash. Did you know any of this?" Harvey asked._

" _I just figured she was getting sick and needed to sleep," Courtney said. "And I changed her at 2pm,"_

" _It is almost 7 pm and you haven't changed her in five hours?! You still have to take care of her, Court! What is with the house looking like this, we just cleaned everything top to bottom on Sunday, two days ago. It shouldn't look like this," Harvey scolded._

" _Stop yelling at me, Harvey. It's not my fault I'm here all day by myself! I get no help from you," Courtney argued._

" _I'M WORKING ALL DAY. Six fucking days a week, busting my ass to take care of you and Karina. Making sure we have food in this house, the roof over our heads, the cell phone you spend more time on than with me, your fiance. I'm sorry I can't afford a car for us to use, we don't have the money. This is our life, Courtney, the one we chose to live after you got pregnant. Remember? This is the life we live now, I'm sorry it's not perfect like back in Berk when you had everything but I'm doing the best I can! Now, I'm going to take Karina to the hospital because I don't like the rash or high fever. When I get back, we'll finish talking about this. Can you please just tidy this place up a bit for me, I'll be back soon." Harvey asked as he gave Karina her pacifier then loaded her into the baby carrier before leaving the trailer with her._

 _(Hospital; Two Hours Later)_

" _I assure you, Mr. Andarsen, your little girl is going to be fine. After all the observations and tests, her coughing is due to developing Asthma. Nothing serious and can be treated with Albuterol breathing treatments," the emergency room doctor explained. "Also she has a slight ear infection,"_

" _And the rash and fever?" Harvey asked curiously while holding a now sleeping Karina in his arms while she laid against his chest._

" _I suspect the fever and ear infection is due to her teething, its very uncomfortable for them. As for the rash, it's a reaction to something. Perhaps a new laundry soap or bath lotion," the doctor smiled at him while handing over three pieces of paper. "These three are for prescriptions. A Nebulizer and face mask, then one for the Albuterol. Half the dosage of it, twice a day. Best of morning and before bed. And the last is for the ear infection, that should clear up in a few days. For the fever, children's tylonel should do the trick. Aside that, she is good to go,"_

" _Thank you, Doctor," Harvey smiled with relief, his little girl was okay. Harvey signed the release slip as he loaded Karina back into the carseat and left the hospital to catch the next bus back to his stop after going to the pharmacy to fill the prescriptions._

 _(Harvey's Trailer)_

" _Court, I'm back. Kari is okay and sleeping," Harvey said softly as he placed Karina's carseat on the table for now so she could sleep. No answer, the trailer was quiet. Sharpshot was sleeping on one of the bunkbeds near the bathroom, but Dawnfire wasn't with him and the two always slept together. Odd. Harvey checked knocked on the bathroom door, no answer there. The trailer wasn't that big, where the hell could she have gone in two hours. The house was clean as he had asked her to do. Dishes washed and drying on the counter, stove and microwave wiped down, spills cleaned, and laundry folded on the couch. All of it was done, that saved him some work. Harvey figured she went for a walk or maybe to DSS to see Mirage._

 _Harvey pulled out his phone and called his boss, the man always stayed until 9 pm. "Hey boss, sorry to bother you. Is Courtney there by chance?" A slight pause as he sighed, nope, she wasn't there either or at least not anymore. "Hm? Oh, nothing. We got into an argument earlier and now I can't locate her. She left her phone on the counter, see you tomorrow. Thanks, bye." Harvey put his phone away. Courtney had been there around 7:30, she went for a with Mirage but no one has seen her since. Harvey changed the sheets in Karina's crib, then laid her down in there after taking her out the the carseat. As Harvey came back out, he moved the carseat and saw something on the table that had been under the seat. A note._

 _ **Harvey,  
**_ _ **If you're reading this, then I'm not in the city anymore. Our argument opened my eyes to a lot of things and while I do love you, I can't do this anymore. It's not you, please don't think that. I realized tonight that I miss my old life. My parents, my friends. Everything I gave up to have that baby, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life married in a trailer park as a stay at home mom. I want to be able to go to college, party, have fun again. I won't agree to joint cutsody, Karina is all yours. I just want to pretend it never happened so when I get back to Berk, I'm just going to tell everyone that I got bold and wanted to experience life outside Berk but didn't like it so came home. I won't mention I was ever with you, that I got pregnant by you. No one will know anything. I'm sorry, Harv. Hope you can forgive me one day. The ring is with Sharpshot, my phone on the counter by the fridge. I took Dawnfire and Mirage with me. I love you. -Courtney**_

 _By the end of the note, Harvey felt a tear slip down his cheek while the note fell from his hands and he went to Sharpshot to confirm what Courtney said, sure enough, his small green dragon had the ring wrapped up with him. Harvey held the ring as he just sat down with closed eyes. Courtney left him, left Karina. Courtney walked out on them because she wanted her old life back. Harvey didn't know what to do right now, he just became a single father and he needed to figure out how to take care of his daughter alone._

 **~End Flashback~**

"Harvey?" he heard someone say his name but was still coming out of the flashback, "Harvey!" That time, Harvey made out the voice as his boss's, Clinton.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shaw. I was just...remembering two years ago," Harvey admitted with his head down.

"Don't worry about it, lad. I know that was a tough time for you and little Karina, and it wasn't right for her to walk out on you two. There were other ways to end things if she wasn't happy," Mr. Shaw patted his shoulder, "Come with me a moment, I'd like to talk to you about something," he added. Harvey got up and followed Clinton to his office then took a seat at Mr. Shaw's motion to do so. "I received a request from one of the dragon specialty universities to see if I had any trainers to take over as head dragon trainer. The requirements were on time, professional, firm, good at teaching, and knows everything there is to know about dragons. My first thought was you, Harvey,"

Harvey's eyes widened slightly, "Me? I've...only been here for three years sir, I'm sure someone else would be better for the position,"

"Aye, but you are the only one of them all who can work with the Strike class dragons and have a way with all dragons that the rest of them don't. If you accept the job, you are the head dragon trainer and working mainly with the third and fourth years. There are assistant trainers who take care of the others but you would be in charge of the dragons on the field work. Training, riding, all that. You can live on campus in the staff quarters, and there is a daycare for Karina. You would be paid a great deal more than you get here. $1,300 weekly, plus vacation time and benefits. I told them I would let them know by Friday. Will you at least consider it?" Clinton asked handing Harvey the small set of papers with all the information.

"I'll consider it and let you know Thursday night. Thanks, mind if I cut out early today? Not feeling so great," Harvey asked.

"Go on home. See you tomorrow," Clinton smiled, Harvey nodded as he left the office then clocked out and left the building to get to the bus stop.

(Happy Homes)

Harvey made it home in half an hour as always, he entered the trailer to see Heather sitting on the floor with Karina playing blocks.

"Daddy! You home early," Karina exclaimed as she got up and made her way into his arms. Harvey kissed her and gave a tight hug.

"Hello, beautiful. Have you been good for Heather?" Harvey asked as Karina nodded her head up and down with a wide smile. "Good girl. Go on and play while I talk to her, okay?" Harvey placed Karina down and then Heather stood to greet him.

"Home early I see," Heather smiled. Yes, when Heather heard about Courtney leaving Harvey she decided to step up to help him. Heather quit her job at DSS to be a babysitter for Karina although, Kari basically saw her as an aunt. Harvey was indebted to Heather for offering to take care of Karina while he worked his long days. Harvey paid Heather $150 a week for doing it for him and she lived there too, in her own trailer of course.

"Clinton offered me a huge position today," Harvey sighed sitting at the table.

"Oh?" Heather arched a brow.

"Head dragon trainer for a university. Live on campus in staff quarters, daycare for Kari, $1,300 a week. Pretty sure I'm allowed to take Toothless and Sharpshot too. Read some of this on the bus ride home, I'll get vacation time, personal days, sick days, and benefits," Harvey explained.

"That's an amazing offer, Harvey! I hope you took it," Heather exclaimed.

"I told Clinton I had to think about it and would let him know on Thursday," Harvey muttered.

"Oh my Gods, why are you hesitating. The pay is twice what you make at the sanctuary, and benefits, a daycare, living on campus. Why didn't you say yes right away?!" Heather demanded.

"Because of the school I would be trainer at," Harvey showed her the packet, "Berktown University,"

"Your old hometown that you haven't been back to since leaving with Courtney in 2016," Heather said with a frown.

"It's the only university in Berk, Heather. I know for a fact people who know me are attending that college and will end up being my students. I don't want to tell them everything, I know Courtney didn't. She put it all behind her, acting like nothing happened. I don't know if I can do this," Harvey closed his eyes.

"Harvey, listen to me. All that other stuff aside, you have the chance to have a better job with better pay that allows you a place to live and keep Karina taken care of while you work in the same place. Most of all, this give you the opportunity to have a better life for you and her," Heather said while motioning to Karina. "You have been struggling since you got this place, Kari can't grow up in a place like this. Take the chance to give her a better life, and teach her to always strive for the best available,"

Harvey looked at her now, Heather was right. This trailer home was no place for Karina to grow up in and if Harvey took the job, he could give her so much more. Karina could go to daycare, something useful for her while Harvey worked and made more money to take care of them, plus he could have his dragons with him and live on campus. Harvey felt he would be stupid to pass up this chance just because it would be happening in a place he didn't want to go back to out of fear what others would think of him, why should he care? His parents were never home and he only had two friends in the entire school and neighborhood. That was his past and Karina was his present and future, everything he did was for her.

"You're right, Heather," Harvey finally said.

"Ignore what others will think and say. This is your life, yours and Karina's. Do right by her. Besides, you will be the teacher and don't have to answer to them. I'll even come with you, this says they are looking for assistant trainers. I can be an assistant for you," Heather giggled while flipping through the papers about the job.

"You'd give up your life here for me?" Harvey asked.

"You and Karina. She's like a niece to me, and you a brother but also a best friend. No way I'd leave you hanging," Heather grinned.

"Thank you. I'll tell Clinton tomorrow that I'm taking the job and go from there I guess," Harvey shrugged.

"Good. I'm going to head home so you can have some time with Kari. See you tomorrow at the normal time?" Heather inquired.

"You got it. Have a good night," Harvey said as Heather left the trailer to go to hers. Harvey got on the floor with Karina to play with her and the blocks. So he was about to have a new job back in Berk, he wondered what would happen when people he used to know saw him again. It didn't matter, Heather was right. Harvey would be their teacher and they had to listen to him. Maybe his life was finally turning around because of this offer.


	6. Here We Go

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

6; Here We Go

{Harvey's POV}

I was not looking forward to moving back to the town of Berk but as Heather made me see, it was the best choice to improve my life and give Karina a better one than she had. My little girl did not deserve having to live in a trailer park home, and I was going to do all I could to give her the life she deserved, even if it meant moving back to my hometown to give her that, so be it. First thing was first, I had to tell Clinton my choice because the new school year started in three weeks which is why there was a rush to finding someone to fill the position of head dragon trainer. Reaching work the next day, I went right to Mr. Shaw's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called to me as I put my hand on the handle and turned it to walk inside, then closed it. "Harvey, good to see you. Hope you are feeling better?" he asked with a smile.

"I am, and I also made my choice about that officer you gave me yesterday. I accept it, but I'd like to speak to the headmaster about everything so I can make arrangements for Kari and me to move, Heather is coming with us. As an assistant to me if that's okay?" Harvey told him.

"That is more than fine with me, Berktown said the head trainer was allowed an assistant. I can arrange a call between you two. Headmaster Trechdon is in by now if you'd like to wait a moment?" Clinton offered.

"I don't mind waiting, sir," I nodded as Clinton got on his phone and made a call to the University and spoke to a few others before reaching the headmaster. "Ah, yes, hello Mr. Trechdon. I'm calling about the inquiry you sent to my office yesterday, and I do have someone who will take the job, and he would like to speak to you about a few things if you have time?" Clinton said. After a minute, he handed the phone to me as I sat down in the chair.

"Hello, Headmaster Trechdon," I began.

" _Hello, and no need to call me that. I'm Aiden Trechdon, headmaster of Berktown University. Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"_ Aiden asked in reply.

"Harvey Haddock, Strike class trainer of Dreki Souls Sanctuary," I answered.

" _Harvey Haddock? Son of Veronica and Stuart Haddock? They've been looking for you for a long time,"_ Aiden informed, I sighed. Of course, they had been, I disappeared when I was seventeen and a junior in high school. Now I'm twenty-one, about to be twenty-two years old in February, a single father, and about to return to Berk and have to deal with everyone who knows me asking where I vanished to and why.

"Yes, that's me and please don't say anything about it. I had my reasons for leaving," I replied calmly.

" _Understandable. I won't question such. So you're accepting the job offer?"_ Aiden wondered, _"Clinton Shaw is an old colleague of mine, and he mentioned some of the things you can do with dragons, that you have trained all classes of dragons but are the main Strike class for DSS,"_

"All true. My bonded dragon is a Strike class, and I have a Terrible Terror. I am accepting the offer, I just had a few questions about it," I mentioned.

" _Well, most of the information is in the packet I faxed over to Clinton. You're free to live on campus in the staff dorms, or live off campus. You can get food from the cafeteria any time you want, but your breakfast, lunch, and supper will be paid for by the school as will your housing if you live on campus. Clinton mentioned you had a young daughter and we do have a daycare here for staff and students and no charge for that. You are also allowed to have an assistant trainer of your choosing, there are only eleven students per group so you don't become overwhelmed and the classes are an two hours each. Um, I'm not sure what else you'd like to know,"_ Aiden told him.

"How much do the students know already, what exactly am I teaching them?" I questioned.

" _The school runs on a four-year dragon program. As you may know, senior year of high school the student bonds with their dragon. When they come here; the first year is review of the four years in high school. Going over classes, species, state, habitats, and the bonus of learning about the laws of ownership. Second year is dragon care and health. Where you will be coming in is for third year as they will be beginning their training and riding courses; end of this year will be them receiving their rider/flier and trainer permits. Final year is review of everything, plus they go out for their licenses to train, ride, and fly."_ Aiden explained.

"I see. Forgive my curiosity but, what of the staff dorms. What are they like?" I asked next.

" _There are two types. One is set up as a student dorm with a bed, closet, desk, small fridge and microwave, then of course a bathroom with a standing shower. The other type we have is set up to be like a one bedroom shack that has everything a dorm does, except with a separate bedroom. It also include a small living room and kitchen area, fully furnished."_ Aiden responded. _"With this job you will receive medical and dental benefits, $1,300.00 per week but some is factored out for taxes and your meals. The daycare is free and you can grab your daughter for all meals so she can eat with you and then be returned for when class starts again. Your day will typically run from 8 am to 5 pm with breakfast at 7 am, lunch at 12 pm, and dinner at 6 pm"_

"And your packet mentioned vacation, personal, and sick days?" I inquired.

" _Yes. Every teacher is given one week paid vacation. Five personal and sick days each. Plus you will get the spring break and the summer where you can collect unemployment, but you're still allowed to live here as the school is open year round to staff,"_ Aiden informed. _"You just need to give me the type of dorm you want and dragons you're bringing, when you arrive I will have your schedule set up, and we'll get you ready for the start of the 2020 school year,"_ the man added.

I took a breath, this was it. I was taking this job, I had to do better for Karina. "I'll take the one bedroom dorm. For my dragons; I have a male Terrible Terror named Sharphot and a male Night Fury called Toothless. I'll be bringing an assistant with me, her name is Heather Lanvik, former employee of DSS and she has female Razorwhip called Windshear. I will be in Berk in two weeks, thank you, Mr. Trechdon," I said and then handed the phone back to Clinton. "I guess this is my two week notice, boss," I shrugged with a small smile.

"I'll accept it. You take care, Harvey and don't be a stranger. Visit once in a while, and you always have a job here if things don't work out at the university," Clinton smiled as I shook his hand a few times before heading for the door.

"I will, Mr. Shaw. Thank you for everything these past three years, without this job, I might not have been able to do it," I told him as I left the room. In two weeks, I would be back in Berk and living on campus as a teacher for Berktown University.

(End Of Week)

Finally, I had a day off and could focus on more packing. I already told Heather that I had things set up for us and she would be getting a staff dorm without the bedroom and right near mine. Our dragons would be in the staff stables so wouldn't it be fun when everyone on campus found out there was a Night Fury living in the stables. Toothless was not friendly with anyone except me, Karina, Heather, and the staff of DSS. Toothless tolerated outsiders if I was around, if I wasn't then someone wasn't going to have a good time. I know that the staff was throwing Heather and I a going away party at the end of this coming week and then we were catching the train into Berk on Sunday morning at 7 am, the ride would be an hour and fifteen minutes so we would reach the university by 8:30 am at the latest. Students wouldn't be arriving for another week.

"Dada, why we moving?" Karina asked as I worked on packing up some of her toys and clothes.

"Well, Daddy got a new job in another town, so we're moving to be closer," I explained to her.

"Are Toofy and Sharpy comin'?" my daughter inquired.

"Of course they are," I smiled.

"Is Auntie going to watch me evy day?" Karina tilted her head curiously.

"Auntie Heather is going to be helping Daddy with his work in training dragons, but guess what? You get to come to my job with me, we're going to live in the place I work, and you get to go to daycare. There will be lots of other kids to play with, and toys too," I tell her.

"Will dey wike me?" Karina questioned.

"I don't know anyone who doesn't like you, princess. You'll make lots of friends, and we'll still get to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. It will be fun, I promise," I assure my three-year-old.

"Okay, Dada," Karina smiled wide as she started helping me pack up her toys and a majority of clothes. Karina loved to help me out, always trying to cook and clean. Karina had blue/green eyes and shoulder length caramel colored hair, she also had Courtney's smile but my nose and freckles, plus my personality. I loved my little girl, I was still surprised that I was raising her alone since Courtney walked out on us. I went through a lot of crap after that happened, many times thought I couldn't do it but Heather kept me going and told me to fight for what I wanted so I did. Now things were finally paying off and turning around for Karina and I.

I knew one thing I had to do when I got back to Berk; get in contact with my parents. I knew they were worried about me, how could they not when they came home one day and I was gone. With any luck, I might get my truck back if they didn't get rid of it. I only stayed in hiding so long to avoid running into Courtney again, wouldn't that be awkward and incredibly infuriating to me. Heather already told me that if she ever saw Courtney, she would be giving the woman a piece of her mind. My parents would want to know everything and I wouldn't lie about it, I'd also ask they didn't say anything to anyone. I'm sure they wouldn't mind keeping quiet for my sake.

"What should we do for lunch?" I asked Karina now after we finished her toys and clothes, we left some available to use but could fit in a backpack when we left. I already told the owner of Happy Homes about leaving, he said he was sad to see us go because we'd been some of his best tenants the last almost four years. I'd been there since I was seventeen in October 2016.

"Um, cheesemac with hotdogs!" Karina asked. I chuckled a little as Karina was referring to Mac and Cheese but had her way of saying it.

"Of course we can. Want me to invite Auntie Heather other to join us?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Karina cheered as I got off the floor and went to get my phone to call Heather and invite her over, I was sure she would agree. Heather loved coming to visit Karina and me, and I owed this woman my life for all she has done to help me out with Karina after Courtney bailed. I still had the ring and note, put away together in a box with pictures of us. I couldn't get rid of them, some had Karina and those were memories I didn't want to lose. I couldn't believe in a week I would be back in Berk, just seven days to go.

(Sunday; 6:45 am-Train Station)

Heather was having someone from DSS drive her car to Berk for her, then he would take the monorail back to Arc City. Windshear, Toothless, and Sharpshot were in cargo ready to go while Heather, Karina, and I boarded the train with our carry on bags and found the seats we were to sit in. Karina instantly pulled out her crayon box and coloring book to keep herself busy for the ride.

"Ready for this?" Heather asked me.

"Honestly, no. I never wanted to come back, Heather. I'm doing this for Kari, she deserves a better life," I smiled softly.

"That's all the matters then. Don't worry about people who knew you, Harvey. You had your reasons for running away four years ago, and they were for that little girl beside you," Heather told me with a smile of her own. I looked out the window as the whistle blew for the last call, then the door shut and the train began rolling down the tracks. In an hour and fifteen minutes, I would be back in Berk.

"Dada?" Karina asked.

"Yes, baby girl?" I replied to her.

"I wove you," Karina smiled broadly.

"I love you too little one," I responded as I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek then she went back to coloring.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Harv. I'll keep an eye on her," Heather offered.

"Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks, Heather," I relaxed in my seat some, then closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after doing so.

(Berk; 8:20 am)

I did not mean to sleep as long as I did but I guess I was tired after all, the last few hours of making sure we had everything, getting to the train station, and loaded up were hectic as ever. I heard the whistle slightly and then Heather shook me awake.

"Harvey, we're here," she said. I nodded slowly and got up from my seat to help Karina pack up her things, I took her hand and carry-on bags as Heather had hers and we got off the train looking around.

"If memory serves, we're only fifteen minutes from the school from this station. Your car is going right to the school, right?" I asked Heather and she nodded. "All right, lets just get our dragons and fly to the school. Our personal things should have arrived there by now, I shipped them three days ago express mail and Mr. Trechdon said he would get it sent right to our dorms,"

"Sounds good. So all we need is our carry ons and dragons then, they should be letting them out at the end of the train which is where we're close to," Heather added. With that decided, we made our way to the end of the train as the dragons were being released slowly to the field to be picked up by their owners. After getting Toothless, Windshear, and Sharpshot, we prepared to just take off towards the school. I took care of registering Toothless as Harvey Haddock's before we left so now I had the ownership card, as well my license to fly him. I passed those tests with ease, got a lot of help from the staff of DSS, owed them a lot too.

(Bertown University)

Reaching the school, we landed our dragons by the stables first to cut down on anyone seeing Toothless. I did not want to deal with that first day here. A portly man with blond hair and blue eyes sporting an interesting mustache and beard limped his way over and waved.

"Ello there lad, lass, and lassie," he greeted smiling, "I'm Gibson Belmore, the stable manager for B.U, everyone calls me Gobber. Are ya staff or student?"

"Staff. I'm the new head trainer, Harvey Haddock and this is my assistant, Heather Lanvik. Our dragons, Toothless the Night Fury, Sharpshot the Terrible Terror and Windshear the Razorwhip," I introduced while shaking his hand.

"Ah, Aiden told me you'd be coming today. Got the two stables ready just an hour ago for them, they'll be safe, don't you worry. The kids aren't allowed near staff stables, I'll take care of them from here," Gobber informed.

"Thanks so much, Gobber. Be a good girl Windshear, I'll come see you later on," Heather smiled.

"Toothless, you too. Behave for Gobber, okay? We'll take our night flight after 7," I told my dragon knowing he didn't like strangers. Toothless gave a snort in response as the three dragons went with Gobber towards the staff stables and we moved towards the school to meet with Aiden Trechdon and get this underway before settling in. The walk wasn't long, eight minutes at best as we arrived at the main entrance and went to the office.

"Names and business?" asked the receptionist.

"Harvey Haddock, new head trainer," I said. "And this is my daughter, Karina Haddock."

"Heather Lanvik, assistant trainer for Harvey," Heather said afterward.

"The Headmaster has been waiting for you, come right in," the receptionist smiled as a buzzer was heard, and the three walked in while the headmaster came out. Large fellow, dark brown hair, and beard. He had brown eyes too.

"Greetings! I'm Aiden Trechdon, headmaster here. I'm so pleased you're here, your things arrived yesterday, and we placed them in your dorms which are as close together as we could get them. I assume your dragons are with Gibson and you had a good ride in?" Aiden shook their hands.

"Yes and yes to both. Thank you," Heather smiled.

"Well, let's get you settled in and then we can talk more about the job," Aiden offered as he grabbed two keys off his desk and shut the door to his office before leading me, Heather, and Karina to the staff dorms. I took a deep breath; this was it. The start of a new life with my daughter and dragons. I only prayed it went well.

 _'Here we go,'_ I thought.


	7. Great Start

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

7; Great Start

{Courtney's POV}

I knew I hurt Harvey a lot when I walked out on him and Karina two years ago. I knew we could have worked things out, talked through the argument when he returned from the hospital with our daughter. But as I was cleaning up the trailer, I started feeling like I gave up my perfect life to have a this illusion life thinking I was happy. I loved Harvey and my daughter but I was sick of struggling week after week, and I hated being trapped in the trailer with Karina who was teething and always miserable when her father wasn't around. I got lazy after while, stopped caring so much because I honestly lost interest in being there and living the life I chose to live. I knew it wasn't fair to Harvey, he worked so hard to provide a good life for us and he did a lot so we could have Karina together and not face our parents about the drunken night we shared that landed me pregnant in the first place.

I was selfish that day Karina was sick. I got tired of her crying so I put her in her room and locked the door, then I laid on the couch and fell asleep until Harvey came home and yelled at me about what I had done. It was the first big argument we ever got into and I knew he was furious with how dirty the house got and that I neglected our daughter, I did feel bad that he worked so hard and had to come home to that. After he left for the hospital, I felt like he would be better off without me around. I wasn't contributing nothing to the household except cleaning and that isn't how I wanted to spend the rest of my life, living in a trailer park as a stay at home mom. It hurt me to do, but I took off the ring and left it with Sharshot, then wrote a note and left it on the table. I took $50 from Harvey's and mine's savings, went to DSS and grabbed Mirage then took the train back to Berk.

When I got there, it was everything I expected. My parents were overjoyed that I was home, crying and hugging me. All my friends were relieved I was okay. After all the welcoming back, they asked the inevitable question of why I took off and where I was for a year and eight months. As I promised to Harvey, I did not tell them the truth. I lied and told them I just wanted adventure and to see more than just Berk so I was traveling under a fake name with a wig to hide who I was. Everyone bought it. Since then, it has been two years and not a day passes that I don't wonder if Harvey and Karina are alright. After things settled with me returning, my friends had graduated high school and made the decision to go back to school, problem is that because I didn't graduate high school or take the dragon bonding in senior year, I had to go through other channels.

I ended up taking the GED and passed with B's and C's, then with my Dad's help, I was able to show proof of bonding with Mirage and get her registered at my dragon. With all that, I was able to get accepted into Berktown University with my friends. Now, two years later, something had changed among the group. Harvey's old friend, Tyler was dating a girl named Sydney Ostbarg, she came to B.U during the first year. Another new addition was Andrew Kingston, who came the second year and was Ashlyn's boyfriend. Dominic was still pining for me, but I still loved Harvey, and I felt horrible for leaving him. We might not have had a lot due to financial problems but Harvey gave me his love and loyalty, we were going to get married, and I threw it all away on a selfish whim to want my old life back. And Gods, I walked out on my daughter. I was the worst kind of person ever.

What could I do now? Harvey wouldn't want me to come back; he would tell me to get lost. I gave him full custody of our daughter, who probably didn't even remember me. I knew for sure that I got what I had wanted two years ago, I got my old life back, and I hated it because the life I had chosen to live was perfect the way it was and now I had lost that forever because I was stupid. I had to live with the life I came back to, one involving school, friends, and family. The university wasn't bad, we got to see our dragons every day, sit on the field with them or take walks, and that was it. Anyone caught breaking the rules, would be expelled from the school and risk losing their dragon forever.

There was a new girl joining this year, and she would be in most of my classes, her name is Ellie Agoarsen, and from what I've heard so far, she has a four-year-old son named Owen who was attending the university's daycare center. Ellie had almost pale blond hair that she wore in a long braid down her back and then deep blue eyes and from the state of Arendelle and transferring to Berktown to start a new life away from her ex-boyfriend who didn't want to be a father anymore. Gods, the story sounded so familiar to mine involving Harvey and Karina. Regardless, Ellie was bonded to a female Razorwhip she called Silverwing.

My friends and I were all going out for different career fields, so our classes varied. I wanted to be a dragon trainer, so did Ellie and Sydney, so classes we took for that was Bonding Traits, Draconic Psychology, Tactical Training, and Permitted Trainer Regulations. Harvey's old friend Ford Ingerman and Andrew were set on becoming dragon doctors and had to take Drake Pathology and Dragon Therapeutics. Ashlyn, Rylee, Tyler, Dominic and Syrus were going out for dragon racers, and their classes included Racing 101, Race History and Physical Education. Those were just career classes; there were some we had separate and some we would all do together.

Individual courses were based on what type of dragon we had. For me, I had a Mystery class dragon, so I took Mystery Class with Rylee and Tyler Thorston who shared a Hideous Zippleback and gave the name of Barf and Belch too. Rylee bonded with the right head, Barf and Tyler had the left head, Belch. Syrus had Hookfang and Andrew had Phoenix, both male Monstrous Nightmares and as such, they took Stoker Class. Ford and Dominic had male Gronckles. Ford's was a female named Meatlug and Dominic had a male called Shattermaster, they took Boulder Class. Ashlyn and Sydney had Deadly Nadders, both females. Ashlyn called her dragon Stormfly, and Sydney's was Flarestrike, so they took Tracker Class. Finally, Ellie had her Razorwhip, Silverwing and took the Sharp Class.

Classes that us eleven third year students took were Rules of the Sky 1, which was a two-year class. This one was for juniors to cover the rules for being a permitted dragon rider. Next year as seniors, we would take Rules of the Sky 2 for licensed riders. Both involved a flying test in order to become a permitted or licensed flier. The other class all of us took was the big one, the only class that was two hours long; Dragon Training. This is the class we would get to learn how to train our dragon fly them. I couldn't wait, Harvey had taught me how to ride Mirage even though I wasn't allowed to without a permit or license. At DSS, it was considered and outside school to learn those things and Harvey earned his when he mastered Toothless's tail fin.

I missed him a lot; I missed Harvey and Karina. I wanted my little family back, and it upset me to know I threw it all away.

"COURTNEY!" I heard my name get yelled as I snapped from my thoughts about Harvey and Karina to see Ashlyn with her hand on my shoulder.

"Hm? Sorry, Ash. I didn't sleep well last night," I replied with a small smile.

"All the excitement of what today is?" Syrus laughed.

"What's today again?" I asked having temporarily forgotten.

"Uh, we're starting Dragon Training after lunch! How could you forget?" Rylee stated. "Anyway, we were just telling Ellie here about Harvey and how he vanished during junior year of high school," she added as I stiffened a little.

"Yeah, didn't you say you say him the day you left?" Dominic retorted.

"Sort of. We passed each other on the monorail to Arc City." I lied, "After arriving, he went one way, and I went the other. Didn't see him again,"

"So, he just up and left one day?" Ellie inquired.

"Yep. No one saw him except, Court, but she said they never talked on the ride to the city. We assume he's still there doing Thor only knows what," Ashlyn informed Ellie calmly.

"His parents must have been worried for him. You mentioned there are famous is the dragon community?" Ellie asked looking around the table she sat at with them.

"Absolutely. Veronica and Stuart Haddock. Harvey's Mom is an amazing dragon doctor, and his father is a lead researcher. Harvey always wanted to be a dragon trainer, wonder if he ever got to do that. Harvey was top of the Terrible Terror training. I forget what his dragon's name was," Ford interjected.

"Sharpshot, male and different shades of green." I replied as they all looked over at me "I saw Sharpshot with him on the monorail," I added.

"Harvey's parents looked for him every where but came up with nothing; I guess he doesn't want to be found." Tyler sighed, "I miss my best friend,"

"I miss him too, Ty," Ford looked down.

I missed him more than anyone, and my friends didn't even know the truth of what transpired between Harvey and I. I knew where Harvey was, living as a single father to Karina in the trailer park while working at DSS to take care of her. Could I tell them that? Gods, they would hate me if they found out I knew the truth this whole time. When I came back to Berk, Harvey's parents asked me if I saw him and I lied telling them I only saw him on the monorail to Arc City. I know his parents left right away to try and find him but returned two months later with nothing, there was no record of a Harvey Haddock residing in Arc City.

I knew of course, that if they looked for a Harris Andarsen, they would find him living at Happy Homes on Bolter Lane in trailer A-29 and working as the Strike-class trainer for Dreki Souls Sanctuary. Also that he owned a Night Fury named Toothless. I had everything they needed to find him and yet, I couldn't bring myself to reveal it because I knew that Harvey gave up everything to be able to have Karina in his life, I wouldn't take that away from him. I couldn't, I loved him. I wanted Harvey back, to be his fiance again and then become his wife. I wanted Karina back and be in her life, be the mother I should have been to her. Alas, Harvey would probably never let me near her and tell me to leave since that's what I chose to do anyway.

"So who is our teacher for Dragon Training. I just started today, and Headmaster Trechdon said the printers were down so he couldn't give me a piece of paper with my schedule on it, I can't remember the trainer's name," Ellie admitted.

"Um, his name is Blake Crawford," Sydney said with a smile. "Only third and fourth years get to take dragon training, we're in the 1 pm to 3 pm slot for his class," she added afterward.

"And it's almost 1 pm now, we should get moving to the field," Ashlyn pointed out after checking her phone.

"Agreed, wouldn't want to be late on the first day," Ford nodded, and they all got up to empty their trash and leave the cafeteria to get to the dragon training field and stables. I sighed heavily; this was our first day of the third year at Berktown University. We had arrived a week ago to get settled in dorms again; they were set up according to what year the students were in. I was rooming with Ashlyn, Rylee with Sydney, and Ellie had her own to have her son with her. Ford and Tyler shared, Dominic and Syrus roomed as well. It was two per room which consisted of two beds, desks, dressers and one closet to share. There were also some shelves for each person. They were nice dorms, I liked them but I didn't put up any pictures of Harvey, Karina, and I even though I had a few ot them. I kept them in my wallet where no one but me could see them.

(Dragon Training Feild)

"Greetings lads and lasses," Gobber waved as he was coming out of the student stables.

"Hi, Gobber. Where's our teacher?" Rylee inquired.

"He should be here soon; he had to take an urgent phone call. Just sit tight," Gobber smiled.

"Can we get our dragons?" I asked.

"That's a no go, lass. Your teacher will let you know when they can come out," Gobber informed as we just nodded and sat in the grass to wait, it was still a few minutes until 1 pm so might as well enjoy the quiet time.

"What do you guys think our teacher will be like?" Syrus asked in the silence.

"Not sure, maybe Gobber knows? He has been the stable manager for years here," Ford offered. "Gobber, what is Mr. Crawford like?"

"Well, when he was here, the guy was friendly as ever. Real easy goin'." Gobber replied which made us confused, what did Gobber mean by 'when he was here'? "Crawford left before the start of this year, there was a rush to find a new trainer, but the headmaster managed. Not sure how he'll be for you, I forget his name. Only saw him once when he came here three weeks ago," he added.

"Where is he from?" Ellie questioned curiously.

"I want to say that Trechdon sent word to a colleague of his who could spare a trainer for him. Name of the place was Dreki Souls Sanctuary in Arc City and the teacher coming was highly recommended," Gobber said as my eyes widened. Our trainer was someone from DSS?! Gods, everyone who worked there knew me. Who would have taken the job as the head trainer? I felt myself get nervous suddenly. There was a whistling sound overhead, "Ah, here he comes now," Gobber pointed up towards the sky. I knew there one dragon that made that whistling sound.

I bit my bottom lip as I looked up and saw a black dragon, a Night Fury. Our eyes followed slowly as the dragon whipped around and landed in front of us with a masked rider on it's back. I watched as the male got off and put his hands on the mask. I noticed the dragon had a familiar rig on it, one that let the rider control the left tail fin. My eyes widened, it couldn't be him. Gods, please don't let it be who I think it is. The rider pulled off the mask as the auburn hair and green eyes were revealed. At that moment, I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Welcome to Dragon Training. My name is Mr. Haddock, and I'll be your trainer for the next two years," the man introduced. It was him. Harvey was the dragon trainer. I couldn't believe he was here, that meant Karina was too. For only a moment, his eyes locked with mine, I wanted to cry and hurry over to hug him. Just throw my arms around his neck, apologize and beg him to forgive me, but I didn't. When Harvey looked at me, I didn't see joy. I saw pain and disappointment.

{Regular POV}

"HARVEY!?" the group shouted minus Andrew, Sydney, and Ellie who had only heard stories about Harvey Haddock and the fact he left when he was seventeen years old. Harvey tucked the mask under his arm and leaned against Toothless casually, not seeming to care to see any of them of them again. Harvey knew who would be in his class; he expected such a reaction when he revealed who he was.

"Let's not waste time, I have until the end of May to prepare you for your permit to ride and fly, and I believe three of you for the trainer permits," Harvey said.

"Now wait just a damn second!" Dominic interrupted.

"How can you be our trainer, you're our age!" Ashlyn exclaimed.

"Where have you been, Harvey?" Tyler asked calmly.

"You have been gone for three years and eight months," Ford mentioned as Harvey sighed and then another dragon landed, a Razorwhip with green eyes and a hooded rider that only showed green eyes.

"Mr. Haddock doesn't have to answer to you. He is the teacher; you are the students. You will respect him or face disciplinary action by the headmaster," the rider said as she removed her hood revealing a brown-haired young woman and her eyes locked on Courtney and gave her a look that said; Y _ou better leave Harvey alone or deal with me_. Courtney bit her bottom lip and looking down a little. Harvey knew something like this would happen, his first day on the job and all the unanswered questions coming in to find out what happened. What a great start to the class. Not.


	8. Interesting Day

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

8; Interesting Day

Harvey expected the reaction when the headmaster gave him the master list of third years taking dragon training. Three of them were people he didn't know, the others were from high school. When Harvey saw Courtney's name on the list, he felt nothing but the betrayal and heartbreak return to him. Two years might have passed but that didn't make the pain any easier to accept or deal with. None of the mattered anymore, they were his students and he was the teacher the would listen to him or get in trouble with the headmaster. Still, this was going to suck to get through and Harvey knew it would take time for them to adjust to him being their teacher. Harvey could handle it, this wouldn't bother him. Being so close to Courtney every day would, and he also expected her to try and talk to him, yet, he would refuse and he told himself that after seeing the student list.

Courtney, Ashlyn, Tyler, Ford, Dominic, Rylee and Syrus just stood there in shock still. Harvey disappeared almost four years ago and here he was before them as their dragon trainer for the next two years until college graduation. Who was this woman with him? Where had Harvey been all this time? Why did he have a Night Fury? How did he get one?! Nothing made sense! Six of then didn't understand a damn thing, only Courtney knew the truth and she would dare tell to protect her own image of her friends not thinking she was a horrible person even though it wasn't a lie. Courtney abandoned Harvey and Karina two years ago, she walked away because she thought she wanted her old life back and being in it once more, she realized she already had the perfect life then threw it away.

"That is quite enough time wasted. Line up, arm length apart," Harvey told them. Not having much choice, the ten students did as they were ordered and faced him as well as the woman standing next to him. "Right then. Let's get started," he crossed his arms over his chest. "I know some of you know me, for those of you who don't, I'm Harvey Haddock. You can call me Mr. H or Mr. Haddock. Standing beside me is my assistant, Heather Lanvik and you can call her her whatever she says you can,"

"Miss. Lanvik will suffice, thank you, Harvey." Heather replied.

Harvey gave the nod to her, "As you might have noticed, I have a Night Fury, and his name is Toothless. Heather's dragon is a Razorwhip, female, who goes by the name of Windshear. Any questions so far?" Harvey glanced at then ten students before him. Several put their hands up, and he sighed.

"That aren't about Harvey or where he's been all this time?" Heather specified as six of them put their hands down, Ellie's remained up as Heather motioned for her to continue.

"Forgive my curiosity, what happened to your dragon's tail?" Ellie looked at Harvey now.

"Toothless was injured, and the left tailfin couldn't be saved in surgery. The gear he wears allows me to control the prosthetic tailfin," Harvey said and then saw their confused faces, "It means that I am the only person who can fly him," he informed.

"Oh, that seems complicated," Andrew mentioned.

"It was in the beginning when I was seventeen," Harvey shrugged.

"Is that when you bonded with him?" Sydney inquired.

"Certainly is. Toothless resided at Dreki Souls Sanctuary when I started working there, he refused to be trained or bonded to. Mainly because no one else gave their full trust and he sensed that I did so he bonded with me and we've been best friends ever since. I was the Strike-class trainer at DSS. I worked with Triple Strykes and Skrills on a daily basis," Harvey answered with a nod.

"And you disappeared for no reason why?" Ashlyn huffed.

"Why do you care, Ashlyn? It's not like we used to be friends," Harvey retorted which caught her off guard. Harvey never used to be so cold, sure he was quiet and minded his own business, but he was never mean.

"Geeze, what happened to you?" Rylee frowned.

"Yeah, you've changed a lot," Tyler gave a look that matched his twin sisters.

"Things change, and so do people," Harvey remarked, "It doesn't matter who I used to be, what is important is who I became and am now. This is me. If you don't like it, you can leave the class but I'm the only dragon trainer on this campus so good luck getting in somewhere else. If you can deal with it, then be quiet and stop interrupting my class," he added coldly.

"Tyler and I were your friends, and you vanished, Harvey. What did we do to deserve not being told?" Ford interjected now.

"You wouldn't understand my choices at the time. I had my reasons for leaving, and that's all you need to know," Harvey stated.

"Try us," Tyler asked.

Heather stepped forward while narrowing her eyes, "It's no longer matter who or what you were to Mr. Haddock. That was then; this is now. Be quiet," she demanded firmly.

"Thank you, Heather. Now. Rules in this class are as follows," Harvey continued, "You will assemble as you are now with your dragons every class. The dragons are to be behind you and sitting calmly. You will raise your hand to talk. All cell phone use is forbidden and they will be put in put in this basket for every class. You are here to learn and I won't have them being a distraction. So, on with it. Phones off and give them up," Heather now walked around as everyone put their phones in the basket. Ellie didn't hand hers over right away. "Is there a problem with following the rules?" Harvey asked her.

"N-No, Mr. Haddock. I just have a son in the dayca-" Elli began, but Harvey put his hand up to stop her.

"No need to say anything further. I'll excuse it, just put the phone on vibrate, and if you require taking a call then step off to the side, so you don't disrupt the others," Harvey stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock. If it weren't for his medical conditions, I wouldn't worry so much but..." Ellie said.

"I understand. It's fine with me," Harvey informed.

"Well, that's unfair," Dominic retorted.

"Shut it," Harvey warned it, "She has a child with medical conditions, I'm not going to deny access to the line of communication between the daycare and herself," he added. "Moving on, I won't tolerate any disrespect or disobedience. I have the authority to write you up or give detention. Two strikes a day and if you blow them, I assign detention. After three write ups, you will be suspended from the class and on stable duty for however long I assign. Mess up after that and your eligible to be removed from the class completely. Be aware that if you get removed from this class, you will not receive your permit to train for those of you going out to be trainers, or the permit to fly. You will be able to try again next year,"

"Wait, if we get removed from this class we can't take it again until next year?" Courtney asked.

"Correct," Harvey replied.

"These rules weren't in the dragon training packet," Sydney pointed out.

"The rules listed in that packet were for Mr. Crawford who is no longer here. Headmaster Trechdon let me set me own rules since this is my class. You will receive a copy before the end of class. Oh, and one more rule and perhaps the biggest so pay attention. If you attempt to ride your dragon before we get to riding lessons or you fly without myself or Heather present after lessons start, there will be no strikes and no write ups. You will be immediately removed from dragon training, and face the authorities as it is against the law for an unlicensed rider to fly. Understand? This is no game, aside from being removed from my class, you might also face being thrown out of the school as well," Harvey informed firmly.

The others gasped and bit back a little; they could be removed from the class and kicked out of the school while facing the cops. "And you might lose your bonded dragon if voted by the board of Dragon Affairs, which if you don't remember, is the group of people who issue your permits and licenses to own, train, race, and ride a dragon. If they decide you cannot be responsible with a dragon and follow the laws set, you will lose your dragon and privilege to ever bond again," Heather added.

"As I said, this isn't a game. You mess up, and you could lose you dragon, schooling, and ability to ever work with them," Harvey stated. "That's it for rules, let's get started with class. When I call your name, I want you to tell me your bonded dragon's name and gender, and after I get it down, you are free to get your dragon from the stable and sit tight until the rest are done. Is that clear?" he added.

"Crystal, Mr. Haddock," the ten students replied. Before he could say another word, Toothless looked up and growled a bit.

"What is it, Toothless?" Harvey asked looking up to see two familiar dragons flying overhead and knew who they belonged to. His parents. Because he needed this right now. Not. "Great," he sighed as his parents landed in the field close by and dismounted to hurry over.

"Shall I take the students while you talk to them?" Heather offered.

"No, it won't be necessary. This will only take a moment," Harvey replied as he faced his parents who came to an abrupt stop before him.

"Harvey..." the two panted.

"Mother. Father." Harvey greeted, "What brings you to Berktown University?" he asked calmly.

"Mr. DeRange came over after receiving a text from his son to inform us where you were. Is there where you have been for nearly four years?!" Stuart asked quickly.

"Stuart, enough. You promised me on the ride over that you would not start drilling him instantly." Veronica glared at her husband; she looked at Harvey before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace while trying to hold back tears. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been about you, Harvey?" she whispered in a cracking tone.

"I knew how worried you would be from the moment I decided to leave. I have been safe, I assure you. Now while I'm thrilled to see the both of you again, I have a class to teach, and this reunion will have to wait until later," Harvey informed as his mother pulled back in shock of his words.

"Harvey, we want to know what happened!" Stuart demanded.

"And I will tell you in due course. But right now, the school isn't paying me to stand around and tell you about the last three years and eight months of my life since I left Berk. As I told Mom, I have been safe and sound." Harvey stated.

"But-" Stuart began as Veronica put her hand up to stop him.

"I'd like to know as well, Stuart, but Harvey is right. We came right here and bypassed check-in to see him. Our actions can get him in trouble; it's best that we leave. For now, it is enough we know where he is and that he is all right." Veronica told Stuart as the man sighed heavily, finally agreeing with his wife.

"Very well, we will go. Harvey, we want some explanation about all this." Stuart insisted.

"My day ends at 5 pm, and then dinner at 6. If you leave now, I will come to the house afterward and explain everything," Harvey assured with a nod of his head.

"Come by? Don't you mean to come home, son?" Veronica inquired a bit stunned at the response.

"Sorry. I reside here on campus; I'm not far from you, and with Toothless it will be a quick flight." Harvey motioned to his Night Fury besides him who gave a gummy smile to his rider's parents.

"You bonded with a Night Fury?" Veronica's eyes widened.

"Yes, and it is part of the explanation you will receive later. Now, please go before you get me in trouble. I have students to teach. I promise to come by tonight, and you know I don't break my promises," Harvey told them.

"And what about the rest of us?!" Ashlyn remarked.

"I do not owe you an explanation for my choices and actions. I don't owe anyone anything; it is my choice to tell my parents. You have no business in knowing," Harvey remarked coldly to her as she bit back a little. "And you, Mr. DeRange earned strike one," he added.

"What did I do?" Dominic asked quickly.

"You meddled in my affairs by messaging your father to tell my parents where I was. I intended on telling them myself once I was settled here. Meddling is disrespectful and disrespecting me is against my rules. Pursuing this matter is disobedience and will earn you a second strike. I implore you to choose your next set of words carefully," Harvey crossed his arms over his chest.

"My apologies, Mr. Haddock. I won't disrespect you again," Dominic muttered with his head down.

"All right, Harvey. We will go and expect to see you tonight please," Veronica asked.

"It will be a bit after 6:45 pm, but yes, I will be there," Harvey told them. Recieving a nod from both, they mounted their dragons and took to the sky to leave. Harvey sighed slowly facing the group again, "I do hope that is the last of the interupptions. I call your name, give me your dragon's name and gender. Heather, you will make sure things go smoothly in the stables,"

"Of course, Harvey," Heather nodded to him as she moved with Windshear to the stable entrance, they were sectioned out according to what year the student was in. Third and fourth years were the only two that took dragon training, but there were stables to house the first and second year student's dragons.

"Ellie Agoarsen?" Harvey said.

"Silverwing. Female Razorwhip," Ellie responded. Harvey nodded and motioned for her to get her dragon.

"Courtney Bogsven..." Harvey forced himself to say calmly and saw her get nervous.

"Mirage. Female Changewing," Courtney replied.

"Get your dragon. Dominic DeRange," Harvey continued.

"Shattermaster, male Gronckle," Dominic answered calmly. Harvey sent for him to go next.

"Ashlyn Hofferson," Harvey stated.

"Stormfly. Female Deadly Nadder," Ashlyn informed.

"Go," she rushed off at Harvey's command, "Ford Ingerman?"

"Meatlug. Male Gronckle," Ford replied quietly and went to the stable when Harvey nodded to him.

"Syrus Jorgenson," Harvey said next.

"Hookfang. Male Monstrous Nightmare," Syrus mumbled.

"Don't catch a tude with me. Move it, Andrew Kingston." Harvey ordered.

"Phoenix. Male Monstrous Nightmare, sir." Andrew replied calmly.

"Get your dragon. Sydney Ostbarg?" Harvey went on.

"Flarestrike. Female Nadder," Sydney responded firmly.

"Very good. Carry on. Lastly, Rylee and Tyler Thorston," Harvey said.

"Barf and Belch. Male Zippleback. I have the left head; Ty has the right." Rylee replied for her and Tyler.

"Get going. I want you all out here in ten minutes!" Harvey called out then sighed heavily leaning against Toothless. "Such a headache," he groaned with closed eyes. First day on the job and dealing with all this, what a fun year it would be having to train them with their dragons.

(Hour & Thirty Minutes Later)

The entirety of the class was spent with Harvey drilling them on what they knew from previous years also that he inspected their dragons to check for any health issues. When two hours finally came to an end, he had them put away their dragons in the stable for third years, and told them he would see them tomorrow at the same time and to be ready to get some work done. With only a nod or responding with yes, the students began heading off the field except for Courtney who was last out of the stable to see Heather and Harvey talking. When Heather saw Courtney coming over, she stepped forward with her hands over her chest.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Heather warned coldly.

"Please, I just want to talk to him for a second," Courtney tried.

"There is nothing left to talk about, Courtney. You said it all in your letter," Harvey replied lowly.

"Harvey, please, just let me explain?" Courtney pleaded.

"Explain what?!" Harvey snapped while turning to face her. "That you walked out on Karina and me? That you wanted your old life back? There is nothing to explain, Courtney. You made your choice. My choice is to take care of my life. Karina. Because she is my life. Now if you don't mind, I have another class to prepare for, and you will be late for yours," Harvey and Toothless walked away.

"Don't pretend to come around caring now. You threw that right the day you left him a single father and broke his heart because he did love you. You aren't the only one who gave everything up to have that child, Courtney. You have hurt him enough, so just leave him alone. Whether he shows it or not, the pain from that day still bothers him," Heather told her before walking away with Windshear. Courtney lowered her head and walked in the opposite direction.

(Later That Night)

Harvey was dreading this, facing his parents after almost four years and telling them the truth about running away with Courtney and having Karina. Harvey arrived outside his parent's house on Toothless with Karina sitting in front of him.

"Where we, Dada?" Karina asked looking up at him.

"Daddy's old house where he used to live. There's two people I want you to meet," Harvey admitted while climbing off Toothless and carrying Karina to the front door, he took a deep breath and knocked then stepped back to wait. After a minute, the door opening revealing Stuart and Veronica and then their eyes fell on Karina and widened. "I'll explain inside," he sighed. Nodding, his parents let him inside as he sat on the couch in the living room with Karina in his lap and then his parents sat across from him, still in shock. "This is a long story but it's all to do with her,"

"All right son, just please don't leave anything out," Stuart asked.

"I won't, but I need you to promise me something. Everything I tell you, don't tell anyone else?" Harvey inquired.

"We promise," Veronica said as Stuart nodded to him in agreement.

Harvey took a deep breath, "First off, this is Karina Haddock, and she is my daughter," Harvey began and then proceeded to tell them _everything_ starting with the block party during October of Junior year in high school. The explanation took close to an hour to get through, and that wasn't including all the questions from Stuart and Veronica when they were confused. All in all, it was close to 8:20 pm when it finished, "That's everything from start to finish," he ended while staring at his parent's shocked faces.

"What I don't understand why you didn't come to us, Harvey. Something could have been worked out. You didn't need to runaway from Berk, struggle in a trailer park for three years, and everything else. Why didn't you come back after Courtney left?" Stuart asked.

"I don't know, Dad. I was hurt and didn't think anyone would understand, plus I didn't want to run into Courtney or have anyone else knowing. Call it protecting her or whatever, but I guess part of me still cares for her," Harvey sighed.

"You still could have kept in contact, Harvey. We looked everywhere for you, and you were hiding under a fake name. Courtney lied to us, we asked here if she saw you and she only said the last place she saw you was Arc City," Veronica mentioned.

"Look, I'm sorry for not coming to you or keeping in contact. I panicked and only worried about the child that Courtney was carrying. I was scared, I didn't want to lose the baby. Kari...is my life. The only reason I'm not still in the city is because I got offered the job at BU and wanted to give her a better life," Harvey looked down. "I'm sorry. I truly am,"

Stuart and Veronica got up now and moved beside him on the couch, both hugging their son. "Well, we're not happy you took off and were afraid to come to us or that you didn't keep in contact. But we are proud of you that you took responsibility for what happened. It's all in the past now, you're home even if you don't live here anymore. We're glad you are all right," Stuart informed as Harvey looked at him, then Veronica kissed his forehead.

"And never be afraid to come to us for anything. We're your parents, and just like you'd do anything for Karina here, we would do the same for you, Harvey." Veronica smiled lightly.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry again. So, would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Harvey asked with a small smile.

"Please?" Stuart and Veronica said together. Harvey then hung out there until 9:30 pm when Karina fell asleep on his chest after meeting her Nana and Papa, the names Stuart and Veronica said that Karina could call them. Harvey promised to visit more as he left with Toothless and Karina back to the university, he got Toothless put away with some fish and water, and then he went to his dorm to get Karina in bed. Harvey pulled out the bed from the couch as he laid in it comfortably with a smile. Today had certainly been interesting; now he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the year would hold.


	9. Behind A Mask

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

9; Behind A Mask

Two long months had come to pass bringing them to the beginning of November, three weeks until Thanksgiving to be precise. The six from Harvey's neighborhood had grown accustomed to him being their teacher but they still wanted to know why he left Junior year of High School. Harvey refused to discuss it with them, it always ended with him saying drop it or get a strike for that day of class. Courtney knew the truth but after what she did to Harvey, she honestly didn't have the guts to say anything that would rat him or herself out. The main truth was that Harvey and Courtney had sex the night of the block party, and Courtney got pregnant so they ran away to have their child and raise it. But if that was revealed, then they would want to know why Courtney came back and not Harvey with the child, hence revealing that she walked out on her now ex-fiance and daughter.

Every day of training brought something new or sometimes a review of the day before to make sure everyone had it right. There were some days that Heather didn't come and Harvey just said he sent Heather to do other things for him. For Harvey, it wasn't that he was ashamed of having Karina but he felt if they all knew the truth now that it would take away from their focus in dragon training. His solution was to not mention Karina at all to them, maybe at the end of the year when they could use the summer to sit with everything and come back for their fourth and final year at BU ready to learn again. That was just a thought Harvey had, but no saying if he would go through with telling them or not. Telling them about Karina, meant telling them about Courtney and all she did to Harvey. And he didn't know what the others would do if they discovered that truth.

Harvey noticed things about the people he grew up and went to school with, not that it was hard to miss. Ashlyn was dating Andrew, and they had been since the second year of college. Rylee and Syrus were dating, though, Harvey wasn't sure how long. Shockingly, Tyler was dating Sydney but Harvey didn't know how long for those two either. One thing Harvey was starting to pick up on was that Ford and Heather kept making glances at one another, during training at least. Harvey saw Heather helping Ford out a lot with training, and she would giggle or blush lightly if Ford said something to her. Harvey felt if this progressed any further that he would need to remind Heather that she was an assistant trainer and those relationships were forbidden between student and teacher.

Harvey saw his parents a few nights a week after school, brought Karina by so they could spend time with their granddaughter, told them how things were going at the school, mentioned a few old stories of Karina growing up and showed them pictures of the trailer, some friends at DSS, Harvey with the Strike-class dragons and telling his parents about how amazing it was to work with them, plus the other dragons too. Veronica mentioned that Harvey seemed to be taking after both herself and Stuart. Harvey liked hearing that, as he did know quite a bit about the dragons. Harvey was enjoying his choice so far, to take the head trainer offer and return to Berk. It allowed him a semi-normal life to live.

For Courtney, she had tried many times to talk to Harvey but he dismissed her easily and told her to just worry about her life and he would worry about Karina since that little girl was his life. Courtney hated it, she wanted Harvey and Karina back but Harvey kept his distance from her so she felt it was hopeless unless she tried getting close to Karina again, showing Harvey that she wanted to be in their lives. The task wasn't easy because Courtney couldn't get in the daycare without a keycard which was only given to the parents of said child; also, Courtney gave Harvey sole custody of Karina so she couldn't even try and get a card by saying she was Karina's biological mother, because they would need Harvey's permission and Courtney knew that wouldn't happen.

Currently, it was a Friday and the third year dragon training students were in the cafeteria for lunch: it was strange that they never saw Heather or Harvey during meal times at the university. All other staff ate there, so why didn't those two. The third years were trying to figure it out.

"Maybe they are banging?" Syrus offered. It went quiet at the table as they looked at him, "You know? Having sex. Why else would they always be together and never with anyone else? Almost the entire staff is in here except them and a few office workers. Harvey is cold towards us, always smiling with her. I'm telling you they're fucking each other."

"Oh, my Gods, I never even considered that to be a possibility..." Rylee blinked in surprise.

"You don't have proof they are even together," Ashlyn rolled her eyes, Courtney just stayed quiet. Heather and Harvey weren't hooking up, were they?

"There isn't any proof to say they aren't either. Think about it, Ash. We have lunch right before DT with him and Heather and never see them during lunch. But when we get to DT, Harvey and Heather always come last," Dominic pointed out.

"And let's not forget that Harvey and Heather are always smiling when they arrive, laughing too and Harvey tells her they can talk about it later when class is over," Syrus added to Dominic's statement.

"Yeah, I guess it does make it seem like they are doing something and hiding it," Ashlyn sighed.

"You don't think that's the case, babe?" Andrew asked her.

"It's just. Harvey doesn't seem the type to have quick fucks in between classes or during meals," Ashlyn mentioned slowly.

"Harvey isn't the type. Come on, guys," Courtney finally spoke up as they looked at her, "We're talking about Harvey Haddock. Straight A, always shy with zero confidence Harvey Haddock who couldn't even manage a 'hi' to a girl,"

"Well, that was when Harvey was in high school, Courtney." Tyler scoffed out.

"We don't know who Harvey is anymore. They guy ran away at seventeen, bonded with a Night Fury, and is our dragon training teacher. Harvey said it himself, people change and obviously, he has." Syrus stated.

"Either the two of them are dating, or they are just friends with benefits. But something is going on between Harvey and Heather because we never see them without each other," Dominic informed them all firmly. Courtney refused to believe it. Harvey wouldn't do that! Harvey and Heather were good friends, that was it. Courtney knew they weren't missing meals in the cafeteria to just have sex in the staff dorms, which is a place on campus that students weren't allowed. Courtney felt pain hit her hard in the chest as she wanted to cry at the thought alone of Harvey and Heather having sex or being in a relationship.

"It might not be my place, but if they are then it's none of our business. Mr. Haddock and Miss. Lanvik are consenting adults and both teachers and nothing in the rules says they can't have a relationship if they want one. Also, staff members are not required to eat in the cafeteria. Most do because it's easier," Ellie chimed in.

"Either way, Harvey, and Heather are hiding something and I want to know what it is. Maybe they have a kid together!" Rylee remarked. Courtney's eyes widened; was that why Heather had come with Harvey to Berk? Did Harvey turn to Heather for comfort after Courtney left? No, Courtney wouldn't believe that. Harvey wouldn't just have sex with someone else to get over her, would he? Harvey wasn't like that but maybe that's why he would now. Harvey wasn't like that when they were together, but Courtney hurt him badly when she walked out two years ago. It was clear that Harvey was not the same man Courtney had fallen in love with and that's because she broke his heart.

If Heather and Harvey were a couple, or even just having sex with one another as quick hookups, then it was entirely her fault for hurting Harvey and pushing him into Heather's arms. Courtney wanted to leave the cafeteria, go to her room and cry on her pillow. A part of her also wanted to confront Harvey and ask if something was going on between him and Heather. Courtney knew she couldn't do that, it would only start an argument and make people start questioning things. But Heather and Harvey having a child together, Courtney was sure that wasn't the case. Or at least she hoped to the Gods it wasn't.

"Yeah, okay. Harvey Haddock as a father," Dominic laughed.

"I feel bad for the mother and the kid to get stuck with him," Syrus joined in. Courtney grew angry with the comments. How dare they say such things about Harvey! None of them knew the amazing lover and father that Harvey was and it made her want to yell at them, reveal the truth but she would refrain from it. Obviously, Harvey had his reasons for not talking about Karina to the others and Courtney wouldn't be the one to disrupt whatever Harvey chose to do regarding their daughter.

"That's not fair you guys," Andrew mentioned as Courtney listened now wondering what Andrew would say. "Just because he was a certain way in High School, doesn't mean that carries over as he got older. And you shouldn't be saying things you don't really know about. It seems like Heather and Harvey are friends and have a professional relationship, just because we don't see them, doesn't mean they are fucking or have a child together. And who are you to say he would make a bad father? You shouldn't judge," he paused a moment and closed his eyes, "And as Ellie said, if they are doing anything together, it's none of our business."

"Andrew is right. As sad as it is to say, we don't know Harvey and we never did. The lot of us weren't his friends in High School except Ford and Tyler and its clear that as the years have passed since his disappearance, a lot has changed." Ashlyn agreed with her boyfriend of one year.

"Well, it's bullshit because he told his parents. And we were his best friends and suddenly he turns up again as the head trainer of BU with a Night Fury and acts like he never knew us at all. It's hurtful and annoying," Tyler muttered.

"Heather used to work at Dreki Souls Sanctuary as the Sharp-class trainer," Rylee said which took them by surprise, they glanced her way to see her on her cell phone scrolling her thumb on the screen, "Says so right here that two years ago, Heather Lanvik was one of the best Sharp-class trainers around and worked closely with a Harris Andarsen, the Strike-class trainer who recently just took a new job as head trainer for Berktown University..." they all looked at one another in shock.

"Harris...Andarsen is...Harvey Haddock. It was a fake name, that's why no one ever found him," Ashlyn exclaimed.

"Here's a picture of all the trainers together after Harris, well, Harvey joined as Strike-class. According to the site, they didn't have a Strike-class trainer before him. Harvey was wearing a black wig and sunglasses, and using a fake name in Arc City," Rylee pointed out while flipping her phone around so they could see the picture of Harvey standing with the other trainers and owner of DSS. Harvey stood wearing the black wig and sunglasses, his name under where he stood showed _Harris Andarsen_. Next to him was Heather, then on the other side was owner Clinton Shaw and then on either side of Clinton and Heather were other trainers and what class they were in charge of.

"Does it say anything about Heather's leaving?" Syrus inquired.

"Um, not really. Just said that she resigned due to personal reasons two years ago at the end of June 2018," Rylee replied to her boyfriend.

"I still say it's because Harvey got her pregnant. Why else would she leave such an awesome job? And now she has come with him here as an assistant trainer when he got offered the position of head trainer. I've seen Heather close by the daycare center before. I'm telling you, Harvey and Heather have a child together!" Dominic stated. "Nothing else makes sense,"

"That doesn't explain why Harvey just left Berk though," Ford sighed.

"Maybe they met online and Harvey went to meet her, she got pregnant and he stayed?" Sydney offered.

"It's possible, but we don't know anything about it so we shouldn't be trying to pry into their personal lives," Ellie informed and then glanced at the clock, it was time for dragon training again. "Now, we have class. I suggest you stop talking about it all because if they hear it, you're going to be facing strikes for class and detention or write-ups," she added while clearing her trash and throwing it away, then leaving the cafeteria to get to the stable for Silverwing.

(Dragon Training)

The first thing the group of ten noticed was that Heather wasn't with Harvey this time but Windshear was sitting beside Toothless on the ground. Why wasn't Heather there? Harvey was on his phone while they were coming out with their dragons. "Heather, it's ten students, I think I can handle it. You stay in bed and rest, I'll come check on you before dinner." Harvey said and they heard it. "I know I'm the best, that's what you love about me. I wouldn't be where I am without you, though," he added with a chuckle. "One of these days, I'll find a way to make it up to you. Don't worry, Windshear is with Toothless, I'll take her on a fly for you," Harvey said after a slight pause. "For the love of Odin, woman, go lay down and rest!" Harvey laughed some, "Uh huh, love you too," then he shook his head and hung up to see the others were ready before him. "Miss. Lanvik isn't feeling well today so you are unfortunately stuck with me for two hours," Harvey told them.

It hurt Courtney to hear that conversation, so maybe something was going on between them. Harvey was talking to Heather how he used to talk to her back when they were together and Harvey even said he loved her.

"Oh, goodie," Syrus, Dominic, and Tyler groaned out.

"Problem boys?" Harvey crossed his arms over his chest.

"No!" the three said together.

"Good. Today we will be working on dragon calls and if you do well, I'll teach you the Night Fury's," Harvey informed them.

"Yes, Mr. Haddock," the student replied to him and spread out to get to work. Dragon calls had been the main focus for the last week, working on each kind of dragon class but mainly with just their dragon. A few of them had a lot of trouble imitating their dragon's roar, but Harvey seemed to have no trouble at all. When there were twenty minutes left of class, they were talking a water break because doing dragons calls hurt like hell on the throat.

"You're all doing good. Dragon calls aren't easy," Harvey tried to encourage those who were saying it was impossible.

"I dread knowing the Night Fury," Ellie stated, "Not that it matters because you're the only one with one in a hundred years," she added afterward.

"The Night Fury is one of the easier ones," Harvey shrugged as they blinked at him with a little confusion.

"Can you show us?" Ashlyn inquired.

"Well, I did say I would show you if you did well. I don't go back on my word. Toothless, hide." Harvey gave a hand signal for Toothless to go hide as the Night Fury did so. "Ready bud?" Harvey called out as the dragon replied with a roar, Harvey had the group move a bit as he sat among them, then cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a screech like roar. It took a moment but Toothless rushed in and sniffed the students before he licked Harvey's cheek happily. "You know that doesn't wash out," Harvey laughed a little as he stood up and jumped on Toothless's back while positioning his foot and checking the tail.

"That is still so cool, you did it yourself?" Andrew asked.

"Painstakingly," Harvey replied while scratching under Toothless's chin to make him warble with delight, tongue sticking out and eyes rolling back.

"How long did it take you to master it?" Sydney questioned.

"I believe it took three weeks and had many modifications from the first idea I had. A lot of testing, and crashing but we found something that works," Harvey said and then his phone rang in his pocket, Harvey pulled it out and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" and then, "Makes sense. I understand and bring her tomorrow. Bye now, " he stated and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. A personal matter," Harvey put his phone away in his pocket, "That's enough for today, you've all done well. We'll pick it up again on Monday. You can put your dragons away now and return to the main building until next class," he said as he sat against Toothless in the grass and relaxed. Harvey was exhausted, maybe he should consider going to bed earlier. The phone call he got was him being told that due to the small number of three and four-year-olds, the daycare was combining the two classes into one in a bigger room, so starting Monday, he had to bring Karina to the new room and hope she adjusted well to it.

(Monday Morning; 7:50 am)

Harvey couldn't believe he overslept and was now rushing to get Kari to the new room in the daycare. Harvey woke up at 7:15 am, he took a quick shower and then made his daughter a quick breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs before having to rush her to the daycare center.

"Dada, what if new kids don't wike me?" Karina asked nervously.

"Kari, you're still in class with the others from before. You will be fine, you're friendly like I am," Harvey assured her while scanning his keycard and the door beeped to let him in as he moved down the hall to the new room at the end. Of course, when he arrived in the room, he didn't expect to see Ellie there and she was.

"Be a good boy, Owen. Mommy will see you in between classes, okay?" Ellie smiled as she hugged her son, he had light strawberry blond hair with blue eyes.

"Okay, Mommy," Owen replied after Ellie put him down and turned, shocked to see Harvey there and then a little girl with blue/green eyes and caramel colored hair that sat on her shoulders.

"Mr. Haddock?" Ellie asked.

 _'Fuck,'_ Harvey thought trying to find a way out of it but it would be pointless. Karina looked just like him and only parents could drop off children to the daycare center. Harvey sighed as he placed Karina down and she went on the play. "You saw nothing,"

"So, the others were right. You do have a child," Ellie said as Harvey's eyes widened a bit.

"What do you mean 'the others were right'?" Harvey asked quickly.

"Well, last Friday they were assuming that Miss. Lanvik and you have a relationship or at least a sexual one, that you two have a child together. Is...that her?" Ellie asked looking at Karina.

"Of course they wouldn't let it go," Harvey muttered as he led Ellie out of the room and into the hall, he faced her sternly, "Look and don't you repeat a word of this to anyone," Ellie nodded to him, "Heather and I are not in a relationship, we're just friends and she is more or less an aunt to my daughter," he informed.

"I see. If I can...inquire, sir, why don't you just tell them the truth?" Ellie questioned gently.

"It's none of their business, Miss. Agoarsen. And none of yours as well, don't say anything to anyone. I have my reasons for keeping Karina a secret from certain people. Mainly, that they would be more concerned with my life rather than their training. When the time is right, they will learn the truth. Until then, I ask that you pretend you saw nothing and not say a word," Harvey told her.

Ellie understood as she nodded with a smile to him, "Saw what?" Ellie replied.

"Good," Harvey sighed with some relief, he turned to leave now, "Thank you," he added before walking down the hall. So Harvey and Heather weren't together and Harvey had a daughter, Ellie hated knowing the truth and now having to keep it a secret from her friends but Harvey's reasoning was understandable, he wanted them to do good in training and knowing about all this would distract them. Ellie wouldn't say anything, it wasn't her place to do so. Ellie left the daycare and went to her first class while wondering one thing; who was the real Harvey Haddock because the guy her friends mentioned and the guy she saw were different, yet, at the same time, they were similar.

Harvey was firm in training and stayed completely professional. But just now, Ellie saw the calm side, the one of a worried parent and being guarded. Ellie could tell that Harvey had been hurt in the past, and the walls around himself were there to protect him and his daughter. Ellie saw something that the others didn't recognize, Harvey hid behind a mask and Ellie wanted to know why.


	10. Someone Who Understands

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

10; Someone Who Understands

Thanksgiving had come and gone. The University gave everyone three days off. Day before, day of, and day after but then it was back to classes until the week of Christmas which happened to be in two weeks. So how it worked was that they would have normal classes until the 22rd of December and then the students and staff would return after the first of the year on the 2nd of January. It was a long break for them and then there would be another until spring break in April for seven days. Upon returning to class on the second of January, the students would be facing their midterms, so that was making them stressed out to know they had a break from classes for the holidays but a week after returning, they would have their midterms. Finals would be the first week of June, and then summer break would begin on June 16th. The school year was almost finished, and Harvey already told his third years that they would have him for fourth year DT as well.

His ten students that were in the 1 pm to 3 pm class still wanted to know the truth about where he had been for nearly four years and Ellie was the only one to know that Heather and Harvey weren't in a relationship. Also that the two did not have a child together but Harvey did have a three year old daughter who was in her son, Owen's daycare room. Elli had kept her word thus far and not told her friends the truth because it wasn't hers to tell. Harvey said he would tell the others when the time was right. Ellie could understand and would respect his decisions, she would have expected the same curteousy if she were in his position. That was more Ellie wondered about, what had happened with Harvey? It was clear that he was hiding behind a mask because with some people, Harvey was smiling and having a good time. With others, he was firm and a little cold.

Ellie's theory was that there was someone in the DT third year class she had that Harvey had a bad past with but she could not confirm that without getting closer to Harvey and that would nearly impossible to do because he was a teacher and herself a student. Such intereaction unless classroom questions was not permitted. Ellie spent her Thanksgiving with family who lived thirty minutes from the University. Ellie had a mother, father, and little sister who was about to graduate High School and then come to BU as a first year, she wanted to become a dragon racer but has not bonded with a dragon yet. Ellie's mother's name was Ida, and her father's was Aaron. Ellie's little sister had the name of Anna. Maybe Ellie could talk to Harvey about the bonding thing for her sister, after all, Harvey bonded with a Night Fury so he must have some input on the situation.

Thanksgiving for Harvey involved him going to his parent's house with Karina for the three days, and he arrived there before Ford, Tyler, Rylee, Syrus, Dominic, Ashlyn, and even Courtney had left school grounds to get home for their three days off. Harvey also didn't exit the house those three days to avoid them seeing him or his daughter, his parents tried to get him to reveal the truth but Harvey also explained to them as he did to Ellie about why he wasn't telling them right now but perhaps before they left for summer vacation. Veronica and Stuart understood and didn't push the matter again. It was hard for them to remember that Harvey wasn't a student with the others, but rather their instructor so there needed to be a code of conduct to adhere to while at the University.

Now with class back in session, it would be preparation for midterms in January which basically meant going everything they had learned since September. Harvey informed them that they would be starting the riding portion of their training after midterms were over. That was exciting because they were all looking forward to it, that was the main reason everyone wanted to have a dragon, to be able to fly in the sky or some wanted to race. Dragon training had just ended, another fun-filled day of review. Harvey dismissed them and went about getting things ready for the fourth year class from 3 pm to 5 pm, he couldn't wait to be done with work so he could get Karina and cuddle her. It was one of those days where he just wanted to be with her.

In truth, it was hard for Harvey to get through his DT class that Courtney was in, seeing her every day wishing things could be as they were but Harvey also couldn't forgive what Courtney did. Abandoning him and Karina that day. Harvey couldn't let that go, he was very hurt to come home from the hospital and discover Courtney had taken $50 from their savings, and left with only a letter saying she missed her old life. It bothered Harvey a lot and took him a long while to recover, even now, there were still moments it got to him. Especially now with seeing her every single day as his student when she used to be his fiance and no one but Heather and his parents knew that.

(End Of Day; 5 pm)

Finally, Harvey's day could be over and he could go see Karina. Harvey was taking her and Heather out for dinner tonight, then ice cream so that would be fun. After putting Toothless away in the stable next to Windshear's, he hurried to the daycare center for his daughter and of course he ran into Ellie again. The two of them always seemed to do that during pickup. Ellie, though, appeared to have forgotten her keycard in her dorm or so Harvey heard her muttering to herself that she did.

"Here," Harvey said as he used his and pulled the door open and motioned for her to walk in first.

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock," Ellie said as she headed inside and then Harvey behind her while walking to the room their kids were.

"Mama!" Owen chirped when he saw Ellie.

"Daddy!" Karina hurried over beside Owen as they opened the door to the room and walked in together since it was big enough to do so.

"Hi sweetie," Ellie knelt down to greet him.

"Daddy, Daddy. I made a new friend," Karina exclaimed as Owen smiled at Karina now, "His name is Owen, we played all day together!"

"Kari and I played house. I was a dragon rider, and she trains dragons!" Owen added to the story.

"Oh! Is that so, well, I'm glad you had such a fun day, princess. Ready to leave?" Harvey laughed a little as he went to pick her up, then suddenly both children frowned.

"I don't want to go yet," Owen said, "Kari and I were gonna color together," he said.

"We have to get to dinner in the cafeteria, Owen and I'm sure Kari's father wants to take her her home now. You'll see her again tomorrow," Ellie tried as Harvey got a phone call, he stepped to the side to answer it. After a few minutes, he placed it away and returned to kneel in front of Karina.

"Auntie Heather won't be joining us for dinner; she has to go to the city and see her Mom tonight. So it's just you and me," Harvey told Karina.

"Can Owen and his mommy come then?" Karina asked which took Harvey by surprise, Ellie too in fact.

"I-well," Harvey stammered a bit, they would have to leave campus because Harvey wouldn't bring Karina into the cafeteria, and Ellie couldn't come to the staff dorms.

"Please?" Kari gave him the big eyes that Harvey could never say no to. "We just want to play more,"

"PLEASE?" Owen and Karina pleaded together. Harvey sighed as he stood up and faced Ellie now.

"It doesn't matter to me. Karina and I were just going to dinner and ice cream afterward; you're welcome to join us, Ellie," Harvey invited.

"I suppose it won't hurt. The kids seem to be fond of one another," Ellie replied as the children began to cheer and dance around together. "What time?"

"Well, I'm going to get to my dorm to shower and then I'll meet you outside the main entrance for 5:45 pm. That's where my truck is, Kari and I are going ten minutes down the road to Raven's Cove," Harvey said.

"Owen and I will take the bus there, I don't have a car. On the weekends or breaks from school, my Mom or Dad just comes to pick me up," Ellie told him. Harvey felt bad, he knew how much it sucked to take the bus everywhere from his time living in Arc City. Harvey got his truck back after telling his parents everything.

"How about you just ride with Kari and me? We're going to the same place and then returning here after, do you have a car seat?" Harvey inquired.

"Yeah, I keep it in my dorm in case I go anywhere with my friends. A-Are you sure?" Ellie looked at him.

"Absolutely, I'll meet you at 5:45 outside the main entrance," Harvey told her as he picked up Karina in his arms then prepared to leave the daycare center. Ellie picked up Owen and left moments later.

(Raven's Point)

As planned, Ellie and Harvey met with Karina and Owen outside the main entrance, staying hidden from anyone seeing them together. That would be all they need is a student and teacher to be caught leaving with one another. Reaching the diner, the four of them unloaded and headed inside, getting a booth towards the back to enjoy the meal. Karina and Owen were coloring on the back of the placemats, talking about what they would do tomorrow in daycare. All four of them already ordered their food, the two kids were sharing a basket of chicken fingers and fries. Harvey was getting a bacon burger with fries while Ellie got a pasta dish with grilled chicken and broccoli tossed in an alfredo sauce.

"Thank you for driving us, Mr. Haddock," Ellie thanked.

"It's no trouble; I know what it's like to take the bus everywhere. It sucks and can be costly. Outside of campus, you can call me Harvey, Ellie," Harvey informed.

"Oh, sorry," Ellie told him. "So you didn't always have the truck?"

"Yes and no. I got the truck when I was sixteen after passing drivers ed. When Dad bonded with Skullcrusher, his Rumble horn, he gave me the truck as my gift from getting my license. When I left in Junior year, I left the truck behind, but when I came back for this job, I got the truck back," Harvey replied.

"I take it that leaving the truck behind cut down the chances of you being found?" Ellie inquired, and Harvey nodded to her to confirm. "Was the reason you left because of Karina?"

"I won't go into all the detail, but yes, it was. I was seventeen when she was conceived, I didn't think anyone would understand, and I was scared, so I ran," Harvey said.

"I can understand. I felt the same way when I got pregnant with Owen, I tried to run but Anna stopped me, and then my parents came home and saw the suitcase. It wasn't easy to tell them about being a month pregnant," Ellie smiled softly.

"Anna? She a friend?" Harvey asked.

"No, she's my little sister. I can't believe she's going to graduate High School in June, and then she plans to come here if she manages to bond with a dragon. Anna's having a lot of trouble with it and becoming discouraged," Elli sighed a little.

"It's not unheard of to have trouble bonding, and it's not always the person. Sometimes its just the dragon being picky," Harvey looked at her as Elli become more interested. "When I got hired at Dreki Souls Sanctuary, I was just a stable boy working in the stalls with the dragons who were new or recovering from injuries. As I was getting a tour of the grounds and being told about my daily duties there, I noticed the stall holding Toothless. At the time, he had flown in wounded and the left tailfin couldn't be saved in the surgery. The workers at DSS said that the Night Fury would never fly again, also he refused to bond to anyone who tried and he got defensive if people got too close." Harvey explained about the time he met Toothless, talking about the employees saying they might put him down, then how Harvey managed to bond with him and things had been great since.

"That's incredible, so it seemed that he would bond with someone who gave their full trust. The other employees were afraid of him, but you weren't. And building that tail, Harvey. You could help a lot of dragons with your skills, why settle for a teaching job?" Ellie questioned now. Harvey had skills beyond just teaching.

"Not sure, I never imagined I'd be where I am now when I set off on my own at seventeen. I started as a stable worker, then became Strike-class trainer at DSS, now I'm head dragon training for BU. My only goal after leaving was to provide the best life I could for Kari. I guess I've just gone where the wind takes me," Harvey shrugged as their food was brought to the table.

"Enjoy your meal," the waiter smiled then walked off.

"I just wish I could help Anna, but I'm not a trainer or even permitted, so I'm useless to help her," Ellie sighed while beginning to eat.

"And your parents can't?" Harvey asked.

"They prefer life without dragons. It's not everyone's cup of tea," Ellie smiled. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have your parents, though. Top dragon doctor and famous researcher, it's amazing. And now you as a lead trainer for one of the best schools around. I guess it runs in your family,"

"Has it's perks," Harvey replied while eating one of his fries. The two were quiet while eating and watching their children eat and color still. Towards the end of the meal, Harvey had an idea. "Your little sister, Anna, you said her name was?" Elli nodded to him, "Do you think you can get her here on Friday at 3 pm?"

Elli blinked slightly, bring Anna to BU for the class on Friday? Could she? "I don't know, my Mom or Dad would have to bring her and that if she could get out of class herself," Ellie answered.

"All right. If I can get her out of school on Friday, would she agree to come if I sent Heather to pick her up?" Harvey inquired.

"I suppose she would. Forgive my curiosity here but, how are you going to get her out of school on Friday and get my parents to agree to let her be picked up by a stranger?" Ellie arched a brow at him.

"You let me worry about that," Harvey smiled, "I think I can help her with bonding," he added.

"Could you? Anna would be eternally grateful and so would I," Ellie smiled wide.

"I'll make a few calls tomorrow morning," Harvey nodded while they continued to eat their meal. At the end, they ordered ice cream for dessert and then Elli was surprised when Harvey handed the waiter his card with the bill slip before she managed to get her money out.

"What do I owe?" Elli asked.

"Nothing. It's on me," Harvey replied when the waiter returned. Harvey put his card away in his wallet, then signed the slip and took his copy. "I was paying for tonight's meal if Heather had come anyway, so relax."

"But-" Ellie tried.

"Ellie, relax. I'll call it even enough that your son made friends with my daughter. I expect you, and I will see a lot more of one another so they can play outside of daycare. Kari already told me she wants Owen to come to her fourth birthday party," Harvey chuckled.

"So, does this make us friends outside of class?" Ellie asked him softly.

"I imagine that it does. The kids get along well, as do we. It's a change up from Ashlyn, Syrus, Rylee, Dominic, Tyler, and Ford always giving me that disapproving and disappointed look. All because I won't tell them about the time I was gone," Harvey sat back while the kids ate their small ice cream sundaes; vanilla and chocolate swirl with hot fudge, colored sprinkles, and a cherry on top.

"Will you ever tell them? When I met them during orientation, they told me all about you taking off," Ellie informed.

"Figures. I'll tell them when the time is right. Christmas and New Years is coming up, then midterms to follow that. Far too much confusion to tell them now, plus, it's none of their business. Ford and Tyler were my best friends, the other four weren't. We just all grew up in the same neighborhood, small cul-de-sac. Courtney moved on the block in eighth grade when Ashlyn, Tyler, Ford, Rylee, and myself were in Middle School, then Dominic came at the start of Freshman year in High School," Harvey told her.

"Ford and Tyler have mentioned that it hurts them you don't see them as your friends anymore," Ellie gave a weak smile to him.

"I know. It hurts me too, but they need to remember that I am a teacher from 8 am to 5 pm and personal matters are not to mix with professional ones. Like now, this is okay because I'm off the clock, right now, I'm a civilian to you or a fellow parent and we're off campus," Harvey stated.

"That makes sense," Ellie nodded in understanding. "Would you mind if I asked something?"

"Depends on the subject," Harvey looked at her.

"Her mother," Ellie motioned to Karina, "What happened?" Harvey sighed heavily closing his eyes; he didn't want to say it out loud. Harvey got a pen from his pocket, then wrote on the napkin as he slid it towards Ellie. When she glanced down, it read only a few things; _Walked out when Kari was a year old_. "Owen's did too; it's why I transferred here from Arendelle Wings Academy," Elli informed.

"Amazing how some people just walk away from something they had a hand in," Harvey scoffed almost.

"Agreed. It's saddening; the kids are the ones who suffer the most. Owen's father walked away when Owen was diagnosed with Epilepsy; he has mini seizures where he stares off and stops responding for a minute or two. Sometimes he twitches a little too. It's the reason I didn't want to give up my phone at the start of the year," Ellie looked down.

"Completely understandable. Karina suffers from Asthma, she gets breathing treatments in the morning and at night to keep it controlled. When she turns five, doctors will give her an inhaler. And recently found out that she's allergic to strawberries. I know how it goes, don't worry," Harvey said.

"Owen is allergic to bee stings," Ellie replied.

"So we both have something we worry about with our children," Harvey smiled.

"Interesting how it works out that way, doesn't it?" Ellie answered as they each looked at their child to see they were finished. "Well, I think it's time we get back to campus. You need a bath, Owen,"

"As do you, Kari. You two will see each other tomorrow morning," Harvey nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" both kids replied as Harvey and Elli got their children and left the diner, then got loaded in Harvey's truck to get back to BU for the night.

(Berktown University)

Arriving in Harvey's parking spot, both kids were almost asleep in the back. Harvey helped get Owen out for Ellie, and then he got Karina. "Thank you for tonight, Harvey," Ellie said.

"No trouble. Like I said, we'll probably hang out more for the kids. Seems like their going to be inseparable," Harvey told her. "Here," he said as he got her phone out of the cup holder in the front seat, he punched in his number and then called his phone, "Now we can set up playdates over the summer for them,"

"I'm sure they'll like that. Well, goodnight then?" Ellie smiled.

"Have a goodnight, Ellie. I'll see you for class," Harvey nodded.

"Can't wait," Ellie replied. After that, the two walked their separate ways back to their dorms for the remainder of the night. Harvey might have lost old friends, but now he had new ones. It was a good feeling honestly. Maybe things would be alright; he could survive the rest of the year and the next with someone on his side who understood his pain.


	11. The Question Remaining

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

11; The Question Remaining

{Ellie's POV}

Last night with Harvey and our children at the diner had been exciting, to say the least. I was very sure of the fact now that Harvey hid behind a mask with certain people but I could not figure out why. Harvey semi-opened up to me over dinner and we talked about different things. A bonus was Harvey telling me that he could help Anna bond to a dragon! I still hadn't the faintest idea how he would pull off getting Anna out of school on Friday, getting out parent's permission for Anna to miss school and allow Miss. Lanvik to pick her up and bring her to BU. However, I trusted that if Harvey said he was going to do it, then somehow, he would. Harvey was an amazing father, and it seemed that he suffered a lot of pain in his past just as I had with my ex. Karina's mother and Owen's father both walked out on us and our kids for their own selfish reasons. I knew that pain and that's how I knew Harvey felt the same kind.

Granted, I didn't know who Karina's mother was, I doubted that Harvey and I were close enough as friends to discuss such a matter. For now, it was just enough that Harvey and I were friends due to our kids being best friends in daycare but of course, during class time, Harvey and I were just student and teacher. No one knew of the friendship, except Heather. I suspected that Harvey and her didn't have secrets between them and were good friends and had been since he started working at DSS when he was seventeen. Harvey was an interesting person for sure, I found myself becoming more curious about him and his past life. If we were to be friends, shouldn't we know more about one another? That's how I felt about it, but I also felt that Harvey was guarded and getting past those walls wasn't going to be an easy task.

It was Friday, I was in the cafeteria with my friends eating lunch. I hadn't heard word from Harvey if he managed to make it so Anna could come to the University today, I was wondering if he hadn't pulled it off. Anna hadn't mentioned anything, neither did my parents. I guess she wouldn't be coming, that was okay. Harvey was only a teacher, I didn't assume he had the authority to make things like that happen. Oh well, Anna would bond eventually with time just like we all do. I couldn't wait for class, more review of material since September and then in a week, we were going on holiday break! It was hard to believe that I was almost done with my third year of college, I was doing well in all my classes with an A or B average. Only one year left and I'd be a licensed rider and trainer!

{Normal POV}

"So what will today's review be I wonder," Sydney stated while sipping from her water bottle.

"More review I bet," Syrus snickered as Rylee smacked his arm.

"Likely hand signals, dragon calls, etc." Ellie replied gently.

"Sucks that we can't touch riding until after the New Year," Dominic muttered.

"Mr. Haddock said riding is more complicated and it will take January to June to teach us the basics. Next year is supposed to be a lot harder," Ford sighed.

"Still moping about that Harvey won't tell us why he left?" Tyler asked, and Ford nodded, "Let it go, man, it's clear he ain't gonna,"

"It just amazes me that we went from being best friends to him acting like we're strangers all because he vanished without a trace," Ford mumbled out.

"Doesn't matter, Ford. Harvey left for whatever reason, now he's back and our teacher. Might as well just accept it and lose hope he'll ever tell us what happened. You can look at it any way you want to, but the truth is evident. Harvey isn't our friend anymore and it goes without saying that he isn't the guy we thought we knew," Tyler remarked and then closed his eyes. Courtney glanced off to the side, maybe she should just tell them the truth but what trouble would that cause Harvey? Courtney didn't know what to do. She knew she still loved him, wanted to be back in his and Karina's lives. Courtney also knew that Harvey didn't want anything to do with her after she walked out on him when Kari was thirteen months old and sick. Courtney never even found out what was wrong with their baby, she just left in a hurry before Harvey returned home.

"It might not be my place here, but maybe he feels that class time should not be spent with you him telling you his past?" Ellie stated.

"Well, what about after class?" Ashlyn suggested.

"We all have classes to go to after dragon training, and he has the fourth years to teach. Aside from that, the rules say that teachers aren't allowed in student dorms," Andrew mentioned to his girlfriend.

"And students aren't allowed in staff quarters," Ellie reminded. "Plus it's a personal matter mixing with professionalism. From 8 am to 5 pm, he is a teacher, and we are students. It would breach a code of conduct that Mr. Haddock has to adhere to,"

"What about weekends? He's not a teacher then, and I doubt he spends Saturday and Sunday here on campus," Syrus informed.

"Let me put it this way. Mr. Haddock has his own life, and what he chose to do with it regardless of his reasoning, is no business or concern of yours. I understand you want to know what happened, but it's up to him whether to tell you or not. If he doesn't want to, then you need to accept it and respect his choice," Ellie said, though, it wasn't fair because she knew most of the truth. Harvey had a three-year-old daughter whose mother walked out on them, and Harvey left because of the mother being pregnant.

"Ellie, Ford and I were Harvey's best friends in the entire school. We've been friends since Kindergarten," Tyler began calmly.

"We didn't have secrets, we hung out, and always had a good time. We understand he has his life, but one day he disappeared without a word to anyone. And all we know is that he got a job at Dreki Souls Sanctuary, bonded with a Night Fury, and hid behind the alias Harris Andarsen. Ty and I can accept that he had his reasons for doing what he did. Our point, however, to wanting to know what happened is that he was our friend and now he's back and acting like the past we had doesn't matter." Ford added.

"That's what hurts the most about this, we just want to know what caused the change for him not to care," Tyler sighed along with Ford.

"The rest of us want to know what happened. It's shady as fuck that he bails, turns up almost four years later as our teacher with that girl who never leaves his side and we never see him outside of class," Dominic mentioned.

"And also remember that the day she was sick, he said he loved her," Rylee pointed out.

"You can say 'I love you' and not have it be in a romantic way," Andrew countered.

"It's also none of your business, Dom," Sydney informed. "Like Ellie and Andrew have said. What they do is their business, not ours. It's his job to train us with dragons, not tell us his his past or present. So let's drop it, finish lunch, and get to class," Nothing else got said because it was pointless to talk about it when they couldn't confirm or deny there being anything going on between Heather and Harvey.

(Dragon Training Feild)

Harvey was already there with Toothless and Windshear, Harvey sat against Toothless's midsection with his eyes closed when he heard his students approaching and go past him towards the stables to get their dragons. After ten minutes, they all came out and lined up as they had since day one under Harvey's class rules.

"Where's Miss. Lanvik today?" Sydney asked while Harvey was getting to his feet stretching.

"She will be here soon; I'm having her do something for me," Harvey replied.

"What will we be reviewing today?" Ashlyn inquired.

"Today you will be working on understanding dragon emotions," Harvey told them.

"I'm back, Harvey," Heather called coming onto the field with a younger girl beside her, Ellie looked back and saw Anna, her little sister. Ellie's eyes widened in shock, Harvey pulled it off?!

"Ellie!" Anna said excitedly as she rushed over to hug her sister.

"Anna. Oh, my Gods, you're here!" Ellie exclaimed hugging the young girl who had orange hair and blue eyes. Harvey came over now with a smile and put his hand out.

"You must be Anna, Ellie's little sister. She has told me so much about you," Harvey greeted, and suddenly everyone became confused.

"Yes, that's me and all good things I hope?" Anna giggled a bit and shook his hand.

"Absolutely. I'm Harvey Haddock, your sister's dragon training teacher. Ellie mentioned that you seem to be having some trouble bonding with a dragon and desire to attend this university to become a racer?" Harvey introduced.

"Yeah, everyone in my class has a dragon but me. Not sure if I'm cut out for it is all," Anna admitted.

"Nonsense, everyone is cut out for it. The trick is finding a dragon that suits your personality, and I think, from what Ellie has told me, you're daring, fearless, and stubborn," Harvey informed as Anna glared at her sister but then looked back to Harvey. "Tell me, what types of dragons have you tried with?"

"Uh. Nadders, Gronckles, Hobblegrunts, even a Triple Stryke," Anna listed off.

"I though you were training us?" Dominic remarked.

"I told you what to work on. I shouldn't have to babysit you, its review for midterms coming up in three or so weeks. Heather is watching; she'll correct if you are wrong. Ellie came to me a week ago to ask about tips for her sister who hasn't been able to bond successfully yet. I made arrangements to bring Anna here and help in person. Do you have a problem with that?" Harvey inquired.

"No sir," Dominic said with his head down.

"Then get to work," Harvey ordered as he turned his attention back to Anna with a smile, "My apologies," he told her. "Now, I have a few dragons here that were brought over from the place I used to work. Ones that might work for your personality and that helps the bond, to share a similarity and understanding." Harvey added as he gave a whistle and Gobber brought out three dragons. A Thunderdrum, Rumblehorn and a Nightmare. "All are known for being stubborn and cocky," he stated.

"Okay, so what's the next step?" Anna inquired.

"What would you do at school if the teacher was trying to get you to bond?" Harvey asked.

"If at school, they'd let me walk the stables and see if any of the available dragons would respond to me being close to them. If none showed an interest, then I just sat on the sidelines with my Terror, Hissy," Anna shrugged.

"Amateurs," Harvey sighed heavily. "You don't bond by waiting, you initiate one and see if they respond to you that way," he added.

"My school is lazy," Anna rolled her eyes.

"I see that. All right, how we're gonna do this today is that I want you to approach these dragons calmly and talk to them as you would a friend. Give them your attention, your respect, your full trust by holding out dominant hand out to them. If one steps forward to sniff your hand, smile and keep talking but focus your words to just that dragon. If one bows it's head to you with eyes closed and nose pressed to your palm, then you've bonded," Harvey instructed.

"O-Okay, I'll try," Anna nodded showing she understood and the Harvey stepped back to give her space and watch carefully, prepared to step in if need be. After ten minutes, the Rumblehorn and Nightmare just closed their eyes and laid down uninterested, Anna was getting doubtful again but turned her attention to the Thunderdrum to keep trying. Another ten minutes passed and Anna just sighed heavily. "It's no use," she said closing her eyes and turning her head as her palm began to drop. Ellie watched it happen, she felt sorry for her sister and went over to comfort her but the Thunderdrum stepped forward and sniffed Anna's palm and Harvey kept his other students back and had them be quiet. The Thunderdrum closed it's eyes with a purr and pressed it's nose to Anna's palm.

"Anna, why don't you open your eyes and meet your bonded dragon?" Harvey smiled. Anna's eye's snapped open, and she looked at the Thunderdrum that had pink/purple eyes, and a dark purple body with black spots on it's back and wings, the underside was white.

"I-I bonded?" Anna asked.

"Sure did. This Thunderdrum is a young adult, about seventeen years old and female. I worked with her when I was just a starting trainer for DSS," Harvey told her. "I think you should give her a name," he suggested as Anna smiled wide and crouched down to rub under the Thunderdrum's chin.

"Skywave," Anna stated.

"Anna, I'm so proud of you!" Ellie smiled happily as she hugged her little sister tightly. "Thank you, Mr. Haddock," Ellie bowed her head to Harvey.

"You're welcome," Harvey gave the nod in acknowledgment to her. "I'll get Skywave to your High School by the end of the day, Anna. Heather will take you to the dragon registry office to do the paperwork for Skywave, and then she'll drive you home after this class ends at 3 pm,"

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock!" Anna said to him as she sat on the ground with Skywave beside her.

"The rest of you get back to work," Harvey informed the rest of his students. There was still and hour and ten minutes of class remaining after all.

(Next Week-Friday; 3 pm)

"Good work today, we'll pick it up when you return from holiday break and that will be your last week until midterms. Get your dragons put away and dismissed, have a good vacation," Harvey told the class, Heather got up to move with them and keep an eye on things as she always did. While in the stables, though, Heather listened in when Syrus and Dominic were talking about her and Harvey hooking up and that's why they wouldn't see them at dinner in three hours. Heather couldn't believe what she was hearing, they thought Harvey and her were having sex? It kind of hurt to know they were assuming that. Heather exited the stables and moved beside Harvey with closed eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked noticing her saddened expression.

"Your third years are assuming we're sleeping together," Heather admitted as Harvey looked at her quickly.

"What?" Harvey asked.

"Syrus and Dominic are saying the reason we never show up for meals in the cafeteria are because we're fucking. It's the reason why we're always seen together, and they think I'm the cause of your leaving when you were seventeen," Heather looked down. Okay, this was getting out of hand. "Also, they think we have a child because they've seen me close to the daycare," she added.

Harvey facepalmed and put his index finger and thumb between his now closed eyes to attempt easing the headache that formed hearing all the information. Obviously, it was time for him to make things clear to all of them. "I'll take care of it," Harvey offered her a smile as Heather nodded to him then they waited for the students to come out, "Who was saying it?"

"Syrus, Dominic, Rylee, Ford, Tyler. Ashlyn wasn't saying anything but nodding. Courtney looked like she was about to cry. Elli, Andrew, and Sydney were trying to tell them to leave it alone," Heather replied.

"Why don't you go take a few laps with Windshear? I'll handle them," Harvey said. Heather nodded and got on her dragon, then took to the sky just as the others were coming out.

"Enjoy your holiday, Mr. Haddock," Ellie smiled at him.

"Ingerman, Hofferson, Bogsven, Thorstons, Jorgenson, and DeRange. I'd like to see you before you leave," Harvey informed firmly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you need us too?" Andrew inquired.

"No, you three can go," Harvey said as Ellie, Sydney, and Andrew headed off the field.

"What did you need to see us about?" Ashlyn asked first.

"Which one of you seven started the rumor that Heather and I are sleeping together?" Harvey asked with irritated eyes. "Come on, out with it. Heather came out here and told me you were talking about it. So, who started it?"

"Is it true?" Courtney asked quietly.

"What does it matter if it is? It's none of your business what I do on my personal time," Harvey stated coldly.

"So you two are banging, that's why you don't show up for meals in the cafeteria!" Syrus burst out. Harvey's eyes narrowed darkly as his hands dropped to his sides in fists.

"HEATHER AND I ARE NOT FUCKING EACH OTHER!" Harvey yelled which shut them all up, taken aback by the anger. "We're not in a relationship. We're not having sex, least not anymore. Heather and I have been working together since I was seventeen and when I got this offer to teach here, I got to choose my assistant, so I picked her because we work well together," he glared.

"Then why don't you two come to meals like everyone else?" Dominic asked, "You're both always smiling and happy together, saying that you'll talk about it later,"

"And you've said you loved her," Courtney forced out, "And what do you mean...not anymore?" she questioned. So Harvey and Heather have had sex before?

"We don't come to meals because we aren't required to do so. I eat in my dorm or go flying with Toothless. Sometimes I visit my parents. Heather's going through a hard time right now; I just keep her distracted because that's what friends do for one another. Yeah, I tell I love her because she's helped me out of a lot of tight spots. We're friends, and that is it," Harvey retorted.

"You said you two weren't having sex anymore, so you have in the past?" Rylee asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Harvey inquired, his eyes falling on Courtney seeing her look upset and hurt to know that fact. "At one point we were friends with benefits. It was easier than dating. First time we did it, we were both drunk and just ended up hooking up if we had time,"

"So, you lose your virginity to her? Is she why you basically abandoned us?" Tyler inquired.

"No. I lost my virginity to someone I thought loved me, someone I had asked to marry me when I was seventeen," Harvey saw Courtney bite back nervously, "Instead she decided to walk out. Heather was there for me, and it went from there because of her own issues too. Worked out that we hooked up to temporarily forget what bothered us in life. It was meaningless sex, and we don't do it anymore. We stopped in April of 2019 for personal reasons; life got in the way, and we don't have the time. Heather has feelings for someone else, and my heart still cares for the girl who broke it," Harvey informed coldly as Courtney's eyes widened a little. Harvey...still cared about her?

"Is...the girl you lost your virginity to the reason you left?" Ford asked calmly.

"Yes." Harvey gave him a nod as Heather landed and dismounted, "Now. You have classes to get to, and I have another class to teach. I don't want to hear about any of this again, understood? I hear one more rumor regarding Heather and I...and that person gets detention for a week on stable duty or setting up the courses and fields. I know you want to know everything, but making up your own theories is just going to piss me off. There is nothing between Heather and me."

"Why can't you just tell us!?" Ashlyn yelled at him.

"Anything that happened between October 2016 and to present and future is no concern of yours. You are my students and nothing more so kindly keep yourselves out of my personal life, or you will have a problem with me. Is that clear?" Harvey warned.

"Yes, Mr. Haddock," the seven replied with their heads down.

"Good. Now get go-" Harvey stopped when his phone rang as he put it to his ear. "Yes?" he answered, "Speaking," then another pause. They saw his eyes widen, "I'll be right there," he then stuffed his phone in his pocket and gave a whistle for Toothless who rushed over, and Harvey jumped on his back and positioned his foot while opening the tail.

"Harv, what's the matter?" Heather asked with worry.

"Something is up with Kari. I gotta go, you're in charge of fourth years," Harvey ordered.

"Understood. Give her a kiss from me, I'll see you after 5," Heather nodded to him.

"Will do," Harvey told her before Toothless launched into the sky at top speed with a whistle over to the main building. Heather sighed softly.

"Why did he rush off?" Rylee asked first.

"And who is Kari?" Ashlyn said next.

"Kari? She's Harvey's daughter," Heather stated, "Off to your next classes," then she walked off to the prepare things for the fourth year class. Six of them were in shock, Courtney acted like she was surprised but in truth, she worried about Karina. The phone call didn't sound good at all. Dominic, Tyler, Rylee, Syrus, Ford, and Ashlyn, on the other hand, were shocked. Heather and Harvey have had sex before but stopped recently for their own reasons and now it was out that Harvey did have a child, a daughter named Kari. However, the question remaining; who was Kari's mother? Heather or the girl that Harvey said he was going to marry.


	12. Be Ready

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

12; Be Ready

Ashlyn, Dominic, Tyler, Ford, Rylee, and Syrus were beyond shocked the rest of their day after hearing what Heather said when Harvey got a phone call and then took off moments later. All they had heard Harvey tell Heather was that something was wrong with Kari, and Heather just announced that Kari was Harvey's daughter. Heather dismissed them from the field to get to their next classes, and it left the six students with so many questions about the matter. When did Harvey become a father? Who was Kari's mother? Is Kari the reason that Harvey left in 2016? The rest of their day was confusing, and they didn't see Harvey again. Safely assumed that he took his daughter from the daycare and went straight to his dorm because Heather said she would stop by there at 5 pm to check on Kari. Was Heather Kari's mother? Nothing made sense, and now with them sitting in the cafeteria, the silent pondering hadn't stopped.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Sydney began after she, Andrew, and Ellie had been told why Harvey pulled the seven students aside.

"Heather overheard the conversation in the stables you six were having about him and her hooking up, then he made it clear that nothing was going on between them," Andrew continued.

"Then he got a phone call and rushed off while Heather is the one who said this _Kari_ is Harvey's daughter?" Sydney finished.

"Yeah, in that order too," Rylee confirmed with a nod.

"So we weren't wrong, Harvey does have a kid. We just don't know who the mother is, I'm putting my money on it being Heather," Dominic retorted.

"It's possible. Harvey admitted that he and Heather weren't a thing now, but in the past, they hooked up to get each other off," Ford sighed.

"Then one of those times, Heather got pregnant and boom, now they have a kid together," Syrus said.

"But also don't forget, there was another girl in his life before Heather. That one Harvey said he had proposed to when he was seventeen and he admitted that." Ashlyn pointed out.

"What you're saying is that this other girl could be Kari's mother because why would Harvey leave the mother of his child? If Heather were Kari's mom, Harvey wouldn't have left her," Rylee stated, and Ashlyn nodded.

"All right, let's just look at the facts of what we do know," Andrew informed to get their attention. "Harvey left October 2016, a month after Junior year, right?" he asked, and the others nodded to him, "Harvey was gone until September of last year when you saw him again as our dragon training instructor. So for almost four years, there was nothing heard from him?" he continued.

"Yeah, that's right," Tyler replied.

"Okay, now let's fill in the blanks," Sydney offered. "We know that Harvey started working for DSS when he was seventeen, which he turned in February 2017, correct?" she asked, and the others nodded to confirm. "Also, we're now aware that he lost his virginity to someone he thought loved him because he proposed to her when he was seventeen,"

"And don't forget that Harvey said this girl was the reason he left Berk," Ellie chimed in.

"At this point, I think we can assume that Harvey left Berk in October 2016 to be with this girl, got a job to take care of them at DSS when he was seventeen and was with this girl for the engagement and a little after during the time he was seventeen. What we don't know is when this girl walked out on him as he said she did," Andrew stated.

"And then suddenly, he's back here in Berktown as the head trainer. So we don't have a clue what happened between eighteen and his now twenty-one, soon to be twenty-two in February," Syrus interjected.

"Not entirely accurate. We know that Heather and Harvey have been friends since he started working at DSS, that after this other girl had walked out on Harvey, Heather and he started hooking up to have sex and forget the stresses of their lives," Ashlyn said.

"Also, we know Harvey has a daughter. What we don't know about this Kari, is when she came into the picture. Is the daughter of the girl Harvey was engaged to or Heather and Harvey's daughter from their sexcapades," Dominic reminded.

"It could go either way. The kid is in the daycare here at the University, so that means Kari has to be under five years old because Harvey didn't have a child when he left in October 2016," Ford added in.

"Harvey could have gotten this other girl pregnant, and that's why he left so that no one would find out. Courtney, you saw Harvey on the train that day, was there a girl with him?" Rylee asked looking to Courtney who had been quiet this whole time thinking about the conversation; these guys were putting it together based on time frames.

"Hm? Oh, no. I didn't see a girl with him. Just him and Sharpshot," Courtney replied softly.

"You've been quiet in all this, Court. What's your take on it?" Ashlyn questioned.

"Mine? You've all said what I'm thinking. The daughter has to be under five, or she would be in pre-school. Also, if Harvey got a girl pregnant, she wouldn't have known until at least four weeks had passed and she missed her period to signal pregnancy. So, if Harvey left in October, it's possible he was having a secret relationship with this other girl and knocked her up, then they moved to conceal the pregnancy from everyone. If that's the case then, the little girl would be about three years old right now," Courtney stated calmly, trying to keep the suspense off her.

"We saw him every day, how could he have a secret relationship?" Tyler inquired.

"Harvey does have a truck and has had one since he was sixteen don't forget. He could have been meeting up with her after school since he wasn't working," Syrus reminded.

"True," the group sighed.

"But if this daughter is Heather's and Harvey's then she would be younger than three because Harvey and Heather started hooking up to fuck after this other girl walked out. Any one of those times could have conceived a kid," Dominic scoffed.

"Yeah, but Harvey said it was meaningless sex which means he was probably careful not to get her pregnant," Ellie insisted.

"Rylee, when did Heather leave DSS again?" Sydney questioned.

"Uh, I think it said she left the end of June 2018 for personal reasons," Rylee responded.

"Okay, so it couldn't have been because she was pregnant. Harvey was still seventeen, and with that other girl, so I doubt he was cheating on her if he proposed to her when he was seventeen," Ford muttered, "I know Harvey has changed a lot, but he's loyal,"

"Loyal my ass. He abandoned us, Ford. Ran off with this girl we knew nothing about, kept it a secret, and now he's acting like it doesn't matter," Tyler huffed.

"Ty, you know what I mean. If Harvey were in a relationship, secret or not, he would not have been unfaithful to her. With that knowledge, we can theorize two things from it. One, Harvey got this girl pregnant, and they ran away to hide the pregnancy in October when she would have found out she was according to Courtney's statement that she wouldn't have known she was pregnant until she was four weeks along at least. Or, the girl walked out on Harvey and Heather was there to comfort him which led to them having sex at different times, and one of them got her pregnant. We know the daughter has to be under five or she'd be in pre-school," Ford stated.

"Right. If Harvey got this other girl pregnant in September and they left a month later to hide it, then she likely would have given birth end of May or early June. _IF_ that is the case, then the daughter is about three right now. However, if the daughter is Heather's, then they must have started banging when she quit DSS. Because of the co-worker thing and that can also be said because we know Harvey proposed to this other girl when he was seventeen, which means that if Heather and Harvey started having sex when she quit her job, that must have been when the other girl walked out on him. That happened in June 2018. Kari would be an age anywhere from almost one to two. Because Heather was clearly not pregnant when she started here with Harvey in September 2019," Sydney offered.

"But there is more to consider with other facts," Andrew countered, "Assumingly, Harvey and Heather started having sex June 2018 when Heather quit DSS. And they stopped having sex April 2019 for personal reasons. Harvey says it was because they don't have time and life got in the way. Now, I'm not expert on love here but don't you think if they had a child together then there wouldn't be a reason for them to stop having sex suddenly?"

"More on Andrew's point. Harvey also said that Heather has feelings for someone else while Harvey admitted he was still in love with his ex. My theory on all this; Harvey is telling the truth. Heather and he only hooked up to have sex and nothing more then stopped when Harvey likely realized that it wasn't killing the pain or making him forget the girl he loved enough to marry and she walked out on him. And Heather has feelings for someone else, so it would make sense she stops having sex with a friend to pursue her feelings for this other person. Harvey's and this other girl have the kid, and she walked out on both Harvey and the child," Ellie said.

Of course, she said it because she knew it was the truth. Harvey said to her that the mother walked out on him and Karina. "Okay, say that is that case. Why did Heather quit DSS then?" Dominic asked.

"Perhaps, when this girl left Harvey and their child then it left Harvey, a single father, and he didn't have the money to put his daughter in daycare. Heather and Harvey are good friends; maybe Heather quit to babysit for him while he worked?" Ellie suggested. "Daycares are expensive, and I feel Harvey might have taken the job here because the daycare to students and staff is free of charge,"

"Guess that's another possibility. Even so, I want to know who this girl is that Harvey slept with and got pregnant," Tyler stated with his arms over his chest.

"Wait. Ellie, your son is in the daycare here, isn't he?" Ashlyn asked, and Ellie blinked.

"Yes," Ellie replied.

"How old is he?" Ashlyn inquired.

"Turned four just after Thanksgiving, why?" Ellie asked curiously.

"There's a chance that Kari is in Owen's daycare room, they'd likely be the same age," Ford mentioned now. Ellie sighed, of course, they would pick up on that.

"I suppose that is possible, but I don't know. I don't ever notice Harvey if he's there, I just get Owen and go," Elli shrugged. "In truth, it's none of our business. Didn't Harvey already warn you earlier not to worry about his past, present, and future or end up having a problem with him?"

"El's got a point. Harvey catches us talking about all this, and he's going to flip out. I've never seen the guy angry until earlier when he yelled at us," Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe he'll tell us on his own. Harvey has to know by now that we know about his daughter because he'll ask Heather if we asked about why he rushed off so quickly or who Kari was. Heather doesn't seem the type to lie so she will tell him we asked and she said that Kari is his daughter. I wonder if Kari is what he's been hiding, the reason we never saw him at meals and stuff?" Ford questioned.

"Could be the reason, I guess we should just wait and find out. It's likely we won't see Harvey again until after holiday break. Just like at Thanksgiving, he will probably avoid the confrontation with us," Ashlyn pointed out as the others nodded in agreement with her. During Thanksgiving, Harvey was at his parent's house, but they never saw him leave it. All they knew was when they got back to campus, Harvey was there. It was a guess that Harvey must have left early morning to avoid being seen with Karina and all the questions that would follow if they had seen her.

"That's even if he sees his parents over the break," Rylee mentioned.

"He will; we just won't see him. So it's agreed, we just keep quiet and see how this plays out. I agree with Ford; Heather will tell Harvey she told us who Kari is so he must know he can't ignore it," Syrus retorted. "I don't want to get stuck on stable clean up or the training setups," he muttered afterward as they recalled Harvey's warning to back out of his life. For now, this was all they could do.

(End Of The Day; 7 pm)

Harvey had rushed off because Kari had an asthma attack in daycare, but he always kept the nebulizer at the dorm since she got the controlled treatments in the morning and night. If Kari was getting attacks in daycare, then he needed to find a solution to that, so Harvey updated Heather at 5:15 pm why he wasn't at the dorm when she said she was there. Harvey took Kari to the doctor's office to try and figure out how to handle developing asthma which the doctor in Arc City said could occur as Kari got older. It was what Harvey feared happening, and thus it had come to pass.

Kari's asthma was getting worse and now required a stronger dose of the controller, plus she had a rescue inhaler now that Harvey had to keep on him and give one to the daycare for emergencies. Harvey sighed heavily as he reached his dorm room with Kari in one arm and a small bag in the other while unlocking his door and putting the bag on the small counter. Harvey placed Karina down so she could go rest on the couch and watch a little TV, then Harvey called Heather to come over knowing she would want to know what happened.

Heather arrived not more than ten minutes later and knocked on Harvey's dorm room door, "It's open, come in," Harvey called to her, so Heather walked in and saw him sitting at the four-seater folding card table while looking over a few things. Karina was sitting in on the floor playing with her toys quietly as Heather shut the door and sat in one of the chairs across from Harvey.

These dorm rooms were set up to be minuscule, one bedroom apartments. Each came with the one bedroom, small kitchen that had a fridge, sink, four burner stove top and oven combination, then there were very little cabinets. There was one bathroom, it reminded Harvey a lot of the trailer he and Karina used to live in because it was tiny but got the job done. For the living room, there was one couch that had a pull out bed. In this room also was the TV and a few shelves. Harvey gave Karina the bedroom, and he slept on the pullout couch.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Heather inquired gently.

"Kari's asthma is worsening; she could still grow out of it as she gets older. The doctor says the weather changes could be a factor and there might be an allergy to the environment, plus you know it's cold and flu season which Kari is susceptible to," Harvey sighed heavily.

"Poor thing had it bad since the chest infection when she turned two, and now all this. What are the doctors doing to help asthma?" Heather looked at him.

"Well, they want to up give Kari a full dose of Albuterol with the nebulizer after breakfast and dinner. On top of that, they have prescribed a rescue inhaler for situations like today. After the break, the daycare will get one, and I'll have the other on me. The doctor said to expect more appointments for her, and they want to run allergen tests to find the triggers so we can avoid them," Harvey explained.

"At least steps are being taken to try and control asthma," Heather offered.

"Ever since that day Courtney walked out, Kari's gone through a lot, and I hate hearing that it gets worse rather than better," Harvey sighed looking down, "I feel like I'm cursed,"

"Harvey, that's not true. Kari will get better; it's just difficult when they are little. Their bodies aren't strong enough to fight things off as an adult does," Heather tried to comfort him.

"I know, it's just hard to see my little girl have all these health problems. To wake up every day wondering if it will be worse or if there will be something new that limits her. To feel like some of these things will hold her back in life," Harvey closed his eyes.

"Hey, look at me," Heather said putting her hand over his which was on the table, "These are just rough patches, and she'll get through them the same as you did. Want to know why? Because she's your daughter, every bit of you. Hair, eyes, freckles, even personality. Nothing ever stopped you, Harvey. When you got pushed down, you got up and fought back harder. When Courtney left, you didn't break down; you put your energy into taking care of and raising Kari. You worked to support her, and you have taken a better job to give her a better life. Karina will be just fine as long as she has you, my friend,"

"Thank you, Heather," Harvey lifted his head and smiled a little, "I needed to hear that," he added. "How were the fourth years?"

"Good, mostly review. I mentioned you had an emergency to handle," Heather informed.

"And what about those seven I scolded? Anyone ask why I took off in such a hurry?" Harvey asked. Heather bit her bottom lip and glanced off to the side, "What's wrong?"

"Harvey I-I might have accidently told them that...Kari is your daughter," Heather said slowly as Harvey's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to, I was busy getting ready for the last class of the day, and those seven were just standing there in shock and confusion, I was worried about Kari, and it slipped out. I'm sorry,"

"Courtney already knew, but the others know as well?" Harvey asked, and Heather nodded to him, "How much do they know?"

"All they asked was 'who is Kari, ' and I said that Kari is your daughter, then walked away after adding for them to get to class," Heather admitted.

"They don't know Courtney is her mother?" Harvey inquired.

"I honestly don't know, Harvey. I'm sure they've been trying to figure it out. If anything they'll assume she's my daughter since we've, well, you know what before. They have never seen Kari, and Courtney knows the truth, but I doubt she'll rat herself out. All they can do is theorize, and you don't have to tell them anything," Heather reminded.

"I know that, but now they really won't let it go, and I suppose I can't blame them. The truth always comes out, Heather. Hiding only works for so long," Harvey sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want them knowing," Heather apologized.

"It's all right. Like I said, it would have come out eventually. I'm about to spend a week with my parents, maybe a few of those days go into the city to our friends at DSS. Maybe when I get back, I'll find a time to pull them aside and tell them the truth," Harvey told her.

"I'll be right with you if you like?" Heather offered.

"Thank you, but this is something I have to do. Telling them everything might lift some of the tension in class, and I will have them again next year," Harvey shrugged.

"I'll babysit then," Heather smiled.

"I appreciate that. What are your plans for the holiday?" Harvey inquired curiously.

"Going to the city, seeing my Mom. She's...back in the hospital again. The doctors aren't giving her a lot of time left," Heather looked down.

"It's going to be okay, Heather. And now if anything does happen, I'll be there for you just as you have been for me." Harvey reminded.

"I can always count on you, Harv. Well, I think I should whip up some of my famous pork chops and cheesy rice for dinner because I know you two haven't eaten yet," Heather said while moving to the fridge to start getting out the things she would need. Harvey was blessed to have her has a friend, and that she loved Karina as a niece. Harvey sat back in his chair thinking. Ashlyn, Syrus, Rylee, Dominic, Tyler, and Ford knew about Karina, but they only knew her as Kari and that she was Harvey's daughter. If he had to take a guess, Harvey knew that Andrew and Sydney knew too. Ellie already knew since Owen and Kari are besties in daycare, and Courtney knew. Harvey would wait for now as winter break started tomorrow. Harvey would use the vacation to figure out how to do this, tell them, and then when he returned, he would be ready.


	13. Of All Places

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

13; Of All Places

Classes were back in session bright and early at 8 am, Monday morning following the New Year, January 2021. For ten of the students in Mr. Haddock's Dragon Training class, it would be the first time they are seeing him since the day where he got a phone call about a 'Kari' and Harvey rushing off quickly while leaving Heather in charge of the fourth years. It was then made clear by Heather that Kari was Harvey's daughter and it took them all except Courtney by surprise. Granted, only Ashlyn, Syrus, Dominic, Tyler, Rylee, and Ford got the shock of learning the news, Courtney acted shocked but she wasn't. It was then during dinner that the six friends told Andrew, Ellie, and Sydney about what they learned and it turned into theorizing about who the mother of this child was.

After much debate, it was decided that Kari couldn't possibly be Heather's so Kari was the daughter of Harvey and the girl Harvey had at one point been engaged too. The age of the child was still unknown but they knew Kari had to be under five to be the University's daycare center. As six of the ten friends expected, while on winter break, they did not see Harvey at all but his truck was at his parent's house from December 24th to the 28th, then after that, they didn't see it again. In truth, the days from December 29th to January 1st, Harvey had gone to Arc City to see Heather knowing she was there visiting her sick mother, and he saw old friends from DSS. Harvey returned to Berktown the night of the 1st to be ready for the 2nd when classes would begin once more.

And that is what today was; January 2nd, 2021. Midterms were in a week, to cover everything they learned from September to December. Harvey told them previously before the winter break that after midterms, they would use the rest of January and up to June for the second half of dragon training, which would be the riding portion. Exciting? Yes. Of course, they hadn't anticipated learning that Harvey was a father and now more than ever, they wanted to know what happened. Courtney was out sick today; the gang was helping out by collecting missed work from classes they had with her. Elli and Sydney from the Trainers, then the Thorston twins from Mystery class, and then it was a joint effort to get work from the classes they all had together.

Harvey received a call this morning at 6:15 am from Heather saying that her mother's condition was worsening and was going to stay a few more days, that was all right with him and he told her if she needed anything to let him know and he would do all he could to help. Another situation Harvey came to face was that Karina had a cold and running a temperature of 101.2, meaning Karina couldn't attend the daycare today to avoid getting the other children sick. This made things difficult for him, because Heather couldn't babysit, and his parents were working until 3:30-4 pm tonight. What choice did that leave him? Take Karina to work with him. After running it by the headmaster, he said it was okay as long as Karina would be safe around the dragons and Harvey assured that she would.

So, here Harvey was on the dragon training field as 1 pm was coming around on the clock. Harvey's third year students, the class that held six people he knew wanted the truth, one person knew some of the truth, one person who knew everything, and then two who were likely curious. What a fun day this was turning out to be? Not. Today, they would have to use the indoor arena, it was the length of two football field side by side and would keep the students warm since there was snow outside. Karina was close to Harvey with some of her toys and books to play with, she sat on a blanket on the floor and she also had a pillow and her cuddle blanket in case she got tired. Harvey learned that Kari could sleep through just about anything so if she got sleepy, she could rest.

(1 pm)

Harvey sent out an e-mail to all his students about the fact they were using the indoor arena today so to meet there when their class with him began. The nine students of his third year class from 1 pm to 3 pm made it to the arena and walked in to see Harvey standing up next to Toothless, their dragons all lined up along the wall, and then sitting on a blanket a foot or so from Harvey was a little caramel brown haired girl playing with her toys. Was this toddler Harvey's daughter Kari?

"Good afternoon students. I trust you all enjoyed your vacation?" Harvey asked, and they nodded as he noticed Courtney wasn't with them. "Where is Miss. Bogsven?"

"She's not feeling well today, Mr. Haddock," Ashlyn informed.

"I see. Well, she won't be missing much. Given the cold weather, I thought we would stay indoors and work on hand signals and perhaps a verbal pop quiz that includes everything you've been taught in training since September," Harvey told them. "I took the liberty of gathering your dragons for you today so you can spend time with them as well as work on hand signals," he added.

"Thank you," Sydney smiled as Harvey nodded and then noticed all of them were making glances at Karina and knew they were wondering if she was his daughter. What harm would it do to confirm it for them, he might as well get it over with so maybe they would focus on the class.

Harvey knelt down beside Karina as she put her book down and smiled wide at him, "Dada, we play?" Kari asked.

"Daddy still has some work to do first, okay? As soon as that's all finished, we can play until bedtime," Harvey replied, and Karina nodded to him.

"Uppy?" Karina lifted her arms and Harvey picked her up into his then faced the students. "Who dey?"

"These are daddy's students, I teach them about training dragons," Harvey smiled at her.

"Oh," Kari said then put her head down on his shoulder, acting a little shy.

"So this is Kari?" Dominic asked since no one else was.

"This is Karina Haddock, my daughter. Kari is just a nickname, and before you ask, she's here because she has a cold and running a fever so she can't be in the daycare today. Heather is having personal issues, and my parents are working, that left me the option of bringing her with me," Harvey explained.

"How old is she?" Rylee questioned.

"Three, about to be four in May," Harvey replied. "All right princess, I have to put you down now, but I won't be far, okay?"

"Okay Dada," Karina smiled at him and then Harvey placed her back on the blanket and stood up facing his students, of course, Harvey wasn't expecting Karina to get back up and rush over to Ellie. "Where's Owen? Can I pway wif him?" Kari asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie but Owen's in the daycare today, and you're sick. We don't want Owen sick too, right?" Ellie responded calmly as she got to one knee to be Kari's height and giving the three-year-old a smile. The others face's turned to shock, Ellie knew Karina? Kari's expression turned to a frown hearing she couldn't play with her best friend. "Hey, I'll tell you what," Ellie said as Karina looked up at her, "When you're not sick anymore, you and Owen can have a playdate. If that's okay with your daddy?" Ellie looked to Harvey.

"I'm sure we can arrange something on a Saturday or Sunday," Harvey nodded.

Karina's eyes lit up with joy, "OKAY!" she chirped.

"Kari, time to come sit on the blanket with your toys. I have to get these guys ready for their test next week," Harvey called to her. Kari nodded as she walked back over to Harvey as he kissed the top of her head and she returned to the blanket to play.

"Wait a second. You knew he had a daughter?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ellie and I have run into one another a few times during pick up, yes. Her son and Kari are best friends in their daycare room, and I asked Ellie not to say anything about it. Don't give her trouble for doing what I asked," Harvey stated.

"How long have you known?" Andrew inquired.

Ellie bit her bottom lip, "Si-Since November, three weeks before Thanksgiving when the four and three-year-old children were combined into one room,"

"And as I just said. I asked Ellie not to tell anyone, I didn't want it getting out I had a daughter. Especially to you six, I didn't want you to be concerned with how it happened over your primary focus which is this class," Harvey informed. "Now, that is enough time wasted. The next person who speaks about anything other than dragon training is getting detention," he warned as the others at that point could no longer argue with him.

(3 pm)

The end of class had come, it hadn't been eventful for the time they were there. Most of it was spent with the students working on hand signals, then the last thirty minutes had been a verbal quiz on all things they learned from September to now.

"Excellent day today, you have that focus come Wednesday next week for your midterms, and you'll all do great. Very impressed. You're free to walk your dragons back to their stalls and head to your next classes. Oh, and Ashlyn?" Harvey said as Ashlyn faced him.

"Yes, Mr. Haddock?" Ashlyn answered.

"Have Courtney e-mail me later; I will tell her what she needs to study. And also tell her that I hope she feels better soon," Harvey stated.

"I will do that," Ashlyn nodded.

"Thank you. You're free to go now," Harvey said while moving towards Karina, who was asleep on her blanket. As they were rounding up their dragons, Harvey's phone rang and the students began to move a little slower to see if they could listen in on the conversation. Harvey answered the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?" there was a slight pause, "Heather? What's wrong? I can barely understand you," Already, the others could tell this wasn't a good phone call, suddenly, Harvey's eyes widened as he sat down in a nearby chair. "Where are you right now? Still at the hospital?" he asked. "Hey, I need you to calm down, take a few breaths and get a cup of water. You're going to end up passing out. Give me an hour at most," Harvey said.

Where was Harvey going? Not more than a minute later he sighed, "I know it hurts, Heather, but you don't have to do this alone. You have me, and I will do anything I can to make this easier. I will be there; I just need to find cover for a few days. It's okay, I promise it will be okay," Harvey consoled her. "I'll see you soon; I'm bringing Kari with me," after that, he hung up.

"Is, Miss. Lanvik all right?" Ford asked curiously, and Harvey looked over at him.

"No, Ford, she is not," Harvey said as he dialed another number and put it on speakerphone beside him while he was packing up Kari's things.

" _Harvey! How in the name of Thor are you?"_ came a chipper man's voice.

"When I find that answer, I'll let you know, Thax. Remember that time I covered you, and you said you owed me?" Harvey asked.

" _Yup, anything you want my friend. You saved my ass,"_ the man, Thaxter replied.

"Good. I'm calling in that favor. I need you and Bolt at BU as fast as you can get here to sub for me," Harvey said.

" _I'll be there in twenty minutes. Can I get a reason to the urgency? Something happen with Kari again?"_ Thaxter asked.

"No, Kari is okay other than a cold. It's Heather, she just called me from Arc General." Harvey sighed as he closed his eyes.

" _Oh Gods, it happened, didn't it?"_ Thaxter replied.

"Yeah, she's a mess, and you know I have to be there for her. I'll only be gone a couple of days or so. I'll get it sorted out with the headmaster before you arrive," Harvey answered.

" _No problem, Harv. I got your back, give our love when you see her okay? I'll see ya soon,"_ Thaxter said, and then the call ended. Harvey put the phone away in his pocket as he picked up Karina in his arms and she stayed asleep while he rounded up the blankets and the small pillow.

"Harvey," Ellie said as he looked over to her, "Not sure what happened but I hope Miss. Lanvik will be all right,"

"Thank you, Elli. Listen up, an old co-worker of mine is coming to substitute. I'll be back before you take your midterm in this class. His name is Thaxter Shaw, son of Clinton Shaw who is the owner of Dreki Souls Sanctuary. I expect you not to give him trouble," Harvey warned.

"Understood, Mr. Haddock," the students nodded.

"Good. Now hurry up to your next classes," Harvey told them as he left the indoor arena with Toothless following.

(Fourty Minutes Later)

Harvey went straight to the headmaster to explain the situation which was that Heather's mother had passed away and she needed the comfort right now since she didn't have anyone else. Aiden Trechdon understood and allowed the time off and for Thaxter to teach Harvey's classes but Harvey had to be back by Wednesday of the following week for midterms. Harvey agreed and by then, Thaxter had arrived and would be staying in Harvey's dorm while they were gone. Harvey packed a weeks worth of clothes for himself and Karina, then a few toys as they loaded on Toothless and took to the sky towards Arc City. Harvey did call his parents and let them know, and promised he would be back soon.

(A Few Days Later)

Heather was an emotional mess, but had Harvey to help her out. Harvey assisted her in memorial and funeral arrangements the best he could. Heather got a lot of comfort just from being held by Harvey or hugging Karina who didn't like seeing her aunt so upset. Today was the memorial and funeral, sure to be the hardest day Heather had to endure in this process. Harvey was staying in Heather's mom's house, Karina too.

"Gods, Harvey, I can't do this," Heather whimpered against his shoulder.

"Yes, you can. Look at everyone who came out to be here for you, and me too," Harvey tried. There wasn't much he could do, Heather just lost her mother, and to her knowledge, she didn't have any more family. Harvey remembered from stories that Heather mentioned she had never met her father, that he left after she was born and there was no other family around. Heather's mother was diagnosed with cancer when Karina was two and had been battling it ever since but didn't have an easy time. According to Heather, her mom just didn't want to fight anymore.

Heather knew her mother would pass away, Heather's mom had asked Heather to take her off the medications because she was tired of being in pain and confined to the hospital bed. Heather hadn't wanted to do it, but she didn't want her mother to suffer either and so she agreed and for a few weeks, her mother was all right but when it began to decline after Christmas, Heather informed Harvey that the time was coming. Now here they were preparing for the funeral as the memorial service closed. Harvey helped Heather to her feet as he led her outside to where the funeral would take place, Karina was with Nicole Doragon, one of the trainers at DSS. A funeral was no place for a toddler, she didn't understand what was going on.

The funeral was simple. A few words, a little music, and everyone getting another chance to offer their condolences to Heather then leave. Heather had to wait until the end to talk to the priest and Harvey would wait too, he promised to be by her side for this.

"Dad, why do we have to be here?" Harvey heard a familiar voice and looked around to see Dominic stepping out of a dark blue car and leaning against the door.

"Enough, Dominic. I told you why we were here on the drive," the father sighed heavily as they walked towards Heather. Dominic huffed with his hands in his pockets and followed.

"Why should I care she's dead? Didn't she walk out on you after I was born?" Dominic muttered.

"Regardless, I did love her," his father said as Harvey looked at Dominic now.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?" Dominic asked.

"I'm here for Heather since her mother just passed away," Harvey replied, "Why are you here?"

"My mom is dead too," Dominic shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss then," Harvey stated.

"It's whatever; I don't care. My mom walked out on my father and me when I was a newborn according to him, which is why I don't see why we have to be here. My dad divorced her, and that was it," Dominic mentioned.

"Heather," Dominic's father, Oliver DeRange, said after stepping in front of Heather. Harvey blinked a little, how did Dominic's dad know Heather? "It's been so long since I've seen you, just a baby in fact,"

"Y-You know me. I'm sorry, but I don't know you," Heather managed.

"You wouldn't know me, leave it to your mother not to tell you anything about me," Oliver sighed a little.

"Are you an uncle?" Harvey inquired.

"Uncle? Heavens no. I'm her father," Oliver stated as it fell quiet between the four of them standing there.

"Excuse me; I must still be asleep. Did you just say you're her father?!" Dominic yelled.

"That I did," Oliver nodded.

"You can't be her father because you're mine unless you cheated on mom and that's why she left you?" Dominic asked.

"I'm a father to both of you, Dominic. Heather is your twin sister, and the divorce agreement stated that I would keep you while your mother kept Heather," Oliver replied as Heather's eyes widened. That...couldn't be true? Heather jumped to her feet.

"No! You're wrong; my mother would have told me something like that," Heather exclaimed.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me. Let me guess; your mom told you that I left after you were born? The same thing I told Dominic. That was the agreement we made; neither child would know about the other one unless something like this happened where one of us passed away. I was aware when she got diagnosed with cancer. Your mother gave you her maiden name, Lanvik. Dominic has my last name, DeRange. A DNA test will give you all the proof you need, Heather," Oliver informed.

Harvey was just as shocked as Dominic, neither of them had said a word since the news came out. Finally, Dominic found his voice. "Now wait just a minute! You're telling me that my dragon training assistant teacher is really my...twin sister? Is that why you said it was interesting she would leave Arc City for a mere assistant job? I never told you she was from Arc City. Oh, my Gods, you've been keeping tabs on her, haven't you?"

"That could be correct. She's my daughter, why would I not want to know how she is doing?" Oliver asked.

"Why would you two make an agreement to keep us separated and believe horrible things about the other parent. I thought you walked out on my mother, that you didn't love us! I've thought for years I don't have other family and where were you when she was battling cancer! Where were you when I needed that support? Harvey has been the only one here for me, and now you decide to show yourself at my mother's funeral and tell me you're my father and I have a twin brother?!" Heather screeched with anger and tears.

"If it helps any to prove I'm not lying," Oliver said as he pulled out a photograph of himself and Heather's mother who was holding two newborns in her arms, one male and one female and showed it to Heather.

"I never said you were lying. I want to know why you didn't make yourself known sooner," Heather glared.

"I'd like to know why too, Dad. You told me mom walked out on you and then you two filed for divorce," Dominic asked.

"It was the agreement. Neither of you two was to know unless one of us died, my hands were tied," Oliver admitted.

"If you cared about me as you claim to then you would have found a way to be in my life, and be here for me. But you haven't and didn't. I grew up without you, and I'll continue to live my life without you in it. You aren't my father, you're a stranger, and only friends are welcome here. Leave," Heather ordered. "Take me home, Harvey, please,"

"Of course," Harvey said as he stood up and led Heather away. Once he got her into the rental car, he was using Dominic approached quickly. "I'd give her space, Dominic. It's been a long few days, and this is a lot to take in and accept," Harvey said to him.

"Just let her know if she needs anything, that I'm here. I would have been in her life if I had known, Harvey. You have to know that, right?" Dominic asked.

"I do know that. Heather's just going to need some time to heal and adjust to the information. I'm going to take her back to her mom's and let her rest; you should go too. I'll be returning to the University on Sunday night and teaching Monday morning," Harvey told him.

"Okay," Dominic nodded as Harvey got into the car and started it up while Dominic stepped back from the vehicle and watched them drive out of sight. Dominic didn't even look at his father, he was pissed and worried for his sister, he hoped this didn't keep Heather away because he really wanted a chance to be a brother to her.

(Lanvik Home)

Harvey helped Heather in the house and she went right to her room to rest. In that time, Harvey had Nicole bring Kari to him and while Kari was napping Harvey laid on the couch with an arm over his eyes. He couldn't believe the day this turned into. Of all places to find out information like this, the worst was a funeral thinking you didn't have any family left and suddenly the father you never knew shows up to tell you that he's your dad and you have a twin brother? Harvey sighed, Heather was going to need a lot of time to figure things out and Harvey planned to help her all he could.


	14. Not A Word

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

14; Not A Word

{Ellie's POV}

All of us were left in confusion when Harvey got a phone call from Heather at the end of class last week. All we knew is that he was leaving for a few days and called in a favor from a man named Thaxter Shaw, the son of Harvey's old boss at DSS. Upon hearing the call with Thaxter, it seemed he was just as lost about the sudden situation but with only a few words from Harvey, Thaxter understood and said he would be right there. We left the indoor arena and put our dragons away then went to our other classes. The next day, we met Thaxter and still didn't know what was going on with Heather to cause Harvey to take off. The week continued onto Thursday night at dinner when Dominic's father showed up in the cafeteria saying that they had to leave for the City, Friday morning for a funeral. When Dominic inquired as to who passed away, his father said; _your mother_.

That had been a little shocking, from what I understood as told by Ashlyn, Ford, Tyler, Rylee, and Syrus, Dominic moved to Berk from Berserker in Freshman year of High School. Also, Dominic's parents divorced when he was a newborn, and he has never met his mother. Now the guy was hearing he had to go to her funeral? Couldn't have been easy to deal with, but Dominic had said plenty of times that he didn't care about his mom because she didn't love him enough to fight harder to get to see him or be in his life. Understandable I guessed, so Dominic left with his father that night after speaking to the headmaster about the situation and Dominic was excused from his classes but required back on Monday.

Now here we were on Tuesday, Dominic was back but no sign of Harvey and we had the midterm in his class tomorrow. I hoped Harvey was okay, it must have been something bad for him to be gone this long. Not even Thaxter had heard from him yet. Something else that was odd, Dominic had been exceptionally quiet since returning from Arc City. We asked if he was okay and all he said was that he didn't want to talk about it right now. We backed off and gave him his space, he was probably mourning a little. Dragon Training was our next class, another day where Thaxter would likely be reviewing with us.

(DT Feild)

Thankfully, the snow had melted so we could be outside today and it was a little warm too but still needed a jacket. As expected, we saw Thaxter standing there with his Skrill, Bolt. Yes, Thaxter had a Skrill and one that Harvey used to work with a lot as the Strike-class trainer at DSS. Thaxter told us a few stories about Harvey's training days but never anything more than that. Something I did notice however, was that Courtney never made eye contact with Thaxter and it made me wonder if they knew one another. Courtney had lived in the city for almost two years, it was possible they could have met. But this seemed like something more; I guess it was none of my business but curiosity remained.

As always, we got our dragons and lined up before him then got started on talking about how the midterm would go for us. A written exam with fifty or so questions and then one on demonstrating certain things with our dragons for the teacher. It seemed at this point, that teacher would be Thaxter. Thirty minutes into class, a familiar roar was heard as we looked up to see a Night Fury fly over us and then whip around for a landing beside Thaxter. Seeing the mask and tail rig, we knew it was Harvey and Toothless. I didn't see Karina but assumed Harvey dropped her off at the daycare before coming here.

"Welcome back my friend," Thaxter greeted him when Harvey got off Toothless and walked over to shake the man's hand.

"Thanks. I was supposed to be back last night but you know I can't fly Toothless in a storm," Harvey smiled to him.

"Eh, don't worry about it. How's Heather?" Thaxter inquired.

"Better than last week but you know how it goes, Thax," Harvey shrugged.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. Heather has you, Kari, and all of us at DSS for support," Thaxter told him.

"She knows that I told her. How have things been here?" Harvey asked.

"Good. We were just going over midterms, well what they should expect tomorrow at least," Thaxter replied.

"Great, I knew I could count on you. I trust they didn't give you any trouble?" Harvey arched a brow.

"Not at all. Mr. DeRange missed Friday's class, family emergency from what I understand," Thaxter informed calmly.

Of course, Harvey knew about that whole thing since he saw Dominic at the funeral. "Well, I'm sure it was excused, and Dominic does well in this class, I'm not worried that his missed anything vital," Harvey stated.

"So, when's Heather due back?" Thaxter asked.

"She told me before I left forty-five minutes ago that she would be returning today but didn't confirm if she was ready to get back to work yet," Harvey answered.

"Well, I'll be around until 7 or so. Dad has some things he wants me to do here in Berk for him. Mind if I leave Bolt with you while I run errands?" Thaxter questioned.

"It's fine with me. Thanks again for coming when you did, Thax. I guess I owe you now," Harvey laughed a little.

"Oh, hush up, Harv. We're even, and we're friends, if you or Kari ever need anything, you call. You're like a brother to me, and I'll have your back any day, anytime," Thaxter grinned as Harvey and him connected hands, then brought it in for a hug. After that was over, "Be good for Harvey, Bolt," Thaxter called while heading off the field.

"He won't give me any trouble, will ya boy?" Harvey chuckled as he scratched under the Skrill's chin.

"Welcome back, Mr. H," I smiled.

{Regular POV}

"Thank you, Ellie. Nice to be back. All right, let's get to work because tomorrow is your midterm with me. How much did Thaxter tell you about it?" Harvey asked.

"That we'd be getting a written exam, then something about one on one demonstrating," Rylee replied.

"So, how will tomorrow work?" Andrew inquired.

"It will be the same two hours as any other class. The first half which is about forty-five minutes will be a written exam with fifty multiple choice questions, then five written explanations on certain aspects of training. The remainder will be each of you coming to me and asked to demonstrate certain things, just a few. When your exam is finished, you will put your dragon away and free to return to your dorm until the time when you go to your next location," Harvey stated.

"When will we get our grades?" Dominic questioned.

"I will have them uploaded to your online accounts by Friday. The fourth years take their exam on Thursday. Everything will be up on Friday night at the latest. Your one on one demonstrations are graded as you go, it's the written exams that take the longest to go through," Harvey explained.

"What happens if we don't do well?" Courtney asked.

"If you aren't happy with your grade, then you have the option to come see me, and I will arrange a retest. And the test will not be the same as your first," Harvey replied. "Oh, and retests need to be done before the end of next week to count towards your first-semester grade. If you do not retake the test, your grade remains as is but bear in mind that it could affect your chances of getting your permits,"

"Why would it affect us getting our permits?" Ford wondered.

"If you cannot pass the midterm with just training aspects, the board will not see you are ready to take the final which is a full demonstration of everything you've learned here in your third year. So, if you get a bad grade on the midterm. I highly advise you to see me about retesting. I will give you a day or two for studying, and then I will give you the exam," Harvey said.

"I don't understand," Tyler mumbled.

"Let me put it this way. Midterms cover everything you have learned the first semester. Finals are all second semester, which is all the flying. Now pay attention, because there are two tests at the end of the year. The first is your final exam for the class, covering all you learned in second semester. The second test is both semesters. You will be going before the board of dragon affairs for your permits, and the trainer permits for those of you who are going into dragon training. The reason your grade is so important is because your midterm and final grade will be combined together and divided by two for the average of them. If that grade is below an eighty which is a B, you will not qualify to take the permit tests. So I would highly advise you to retest if you get a bad grade," Harvey encouraged.

"What happens if we end up not qualifying?" Dominic questioned next.

"In truth, the board will give you one chance over the summer to do better. However, that means you have two and a half months to be taught the areas you did the worst in. Then the end of August, you will be given one test. If you pass, you can go before the board. If you fail, you repeat third-year dragon training with me in September," Harvey told him.

"What would be considered bad grade?" Ashlyn inquired.

"Anything below an eighty wouldn't be good for you. Do the math. Say you get a seventy-five on your midterm, seems good. Then you get an eighty on your final, that's great too. Then they take both of those grades and add them together, would give you one hundred and fifty-five. However, then they divide it by two, and your overall average grade becomes a seventy-seven. Below passing and no longer qualified for the permit tests," Harvey stated as an example.

"I get it. You say eighty because if both exams have at least a score of that and divided by two, you meet the necessary passing score. Eighty plus eighty is one-sixty divided by two is still eighty. Anything lower and the grade would be less than eighty," Ellie smiled.

"Bingo," Harvey nodded.

"What should we expect from the big test with the board?" Andrew asked now.

"That is a grand culmination of everything learned in the third year. Training and riding," Harvey replied.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard then. Our dragons listen to us," Syrus grinned, and Harvey chuckled a little.

"You don't get to use your dragons before the board. You will use semi-trained ones," Harvey enlightened as his student's faces dropped.

"We can't use our dragons?" Courtney asked.

"Nope. The board will have dragons picked out for you to use, and they will not pair you up with the dragon you have. Your job will be to earn the dragon's trust, then demonstrate certain aspects of the training and riding you learned during this year. If you pass then you will receive your flying permits and have to abide by those rules, and trainers will earn an instructor permit as well their flying one," Harvey informed.

"And that's why it's so important that we've trained with each other's dragons, to know how to handle others. I assume then for the permit test; they will have dragons picked out that we've used here and have been taught to work with?" Sydney looked at him.

"Correct. The dragons you face will be the ones you know here in class. Nightmares, Nadders, Razorwhips, Changewings, Gronckles, and Zipplebacks and they will be semi-trained. Meaning they are somewhat wild still but trained to the point of being used to humans. It will be your job to show the board how you earn trust, do a few training commands, and then finally to fly. They will tell you what you have to do exactly, I can't say for sure because it changes all the time," Harvey shrugged.

"What about the licensing test?" Ellie inquired now.

"Same thing, except the fact you will be facing off against wild dragons. Ones that aren't bonded aren't used to people and have not been trained. If you haven't figured it out yet, that is what fourth year training is. Still dragon training, against different species of wild dragons. To do anything dragon related, you need to know everything about them," Harvey reminded.

"So next year is going to be the hardest?" Dominic stated.

"You'll be fine," Harvey told them.

"How do you know?" Ford muttered.

"Because you have me to teach you," Harvey replied.

"Real convincing coming from the guy who bailed on us in 2016 and still without a word as to why." Tyler looked off to the side and closed his eyes.

"I have my reasons for doing what I did. All that aside, it has no bearing on the fact I am your teacher and will do my job," Harvey sighed.

"How hard was it for you when you took them?" Andrew questioned.

"Me? Mine was a breeze. I've been around dragons from the time I could walk because of my parents always working with them. Plus, I trained a dragon that hasn't been seen in a hundred years and built him a prosthetic tail that I control so he can fly again. I was able to provide a lot more information about Night Furies that even the board didn't know, Toothless taught me," Harvey responded.

"How can a dragon teach you things?" Rylee blinked.

"Learning on the job. I was seventeen when I met Toothless, the workers at DSS were going to put him down and called him untrainable as well he couldn't fly anymore. Toothless would growl and snap at them, and they were afraid to get hurt. One day, Toothless broke out of his cage and pinned me down growling. Oddly enough, I wasn't afraid of him. I promised him that if he trusted me, I would help him. Toothless got off and I gave him my trust so he gave me his and we've been best friends ever since. I learned of the retractable teeth, echolocation, speed, wing span, behavior, habitat, food, likes and dislikes just by hanging out with him on our walked around the sanctuary. Every day was something different and I worked on the tail too. That's what got the board involved, they were there the day I tested out the final version. They gave me a chance to take the exams and I passed and was given the job of Strike-class trainer," Harvey told them.

"What was your passing score on the exams?" Ford asked.

"Written exam, one hundred. Demonstration of training and riding skills, one hundred. I never got a permit; I went straight to license because I taught myself how to train Toothless and fly him. And working with other dragons in the sanctuary was simple. I watched the other trainers work in those classes, and I knew a lot from my parents too. I learn by observing and trying," Harvey smiled.

"So you're licensed to train dragons and ride Toothless?" Syrus inquired.

"No. I'm licensed to train, treat, race, and ride dragons," Harvey informed as their mouths dropped open. "Why does that shock you?"

"It takes...years to learn all that. Right now in the third year, I take six classes just to go into racing," Ashlyn stated.

"I take five," Ford nodded, "for a doctor," he added.

"And we take seven for trainers," Sydney blinked.

"Not accurate. You take all those classes as a whole. When you split them up by career choice, it's not that many. Anyway, all that is divided up over four years, how were you able to do it all in such a short amount of time?" Dominic questioned.

"Well, I worked in a place that did it all. The sanctuary was a hospital and training facility, and the racing I just picked up on from books or research. I have somewhat of a photographic memory, I only need to see something once or twice, and I don't forget it. I proved that to the board, and I guess it paid off," Harvey said. Before another thing could be asked, Toothless nudged against Harvey and then looked towards the sky, Harvey looked up and saw Windshear and Heather riding on her back. After a minute or two, Windshear landed, and Heather climbed off slowly while Harvey walked up to her. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing I guess. Don't know how I should feel after everything the last few days," Heather replied looking down.

"It's going to be okay," Harvey lifted her chin up and saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I don't like feeling like this, Harvey. I feel so lost and alone like I don't know what to with myself anymore," Heather lowered her head again.

"You are never alone. I know I'm not family, but I will always be here for you and Karina too," Harvey reminded.

"I know. Everything is still so fresh," Heather sniffled a bit.

"It will be for a while, but you're going to be okay. I won't let you fall, just as did for me. You look like you haven't slept in days, why don't you go lay down in your dorm? I'll check on you after I get Karina," Harvey offered.

"I-I don't want to sleep right now. Would you mind if I picked Kari up early? I just want to hold her," Heather asked.

"I don't mind. Here," Harvey said as he pulled out the keycard from his pocket and handed it to her, then gave her a twenty from his wallet. "Go get Kari, then take your car and get some ice cream. On me, all right? I'll see you two around 5,"

"A-Are you sure?" Heather inquired.

"Yes, now go. I'll call the daycare and tell them you are coming to get her," Harvey smiled at her. Without warning, Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Heather replied, "You're the best, and I don't know where I'd be without you," she added as Harvey hugged her back and then what shocked everyone was Harvey leaning down and kissed Heather right on the lips for a brief moment before he pulled back. Courtney couldn't believe it, Harvey kissed Heather in front of them and didn't even care. Heather smiled a little now, "Meet you at your dorm later?" she asked.

"You have the key to it?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, it's on my key ring," Heather nodded.

"Then I'll meet you there after 5 pm. We can all eat dinner together," Harvey suggested.

"Can't wait. Would you mind if I stayed tonight? I just...like having the comfort," Heather inquired nervously.

"That's fine with me; I rather enjoy it too. Now go on, I'll catch you later," Harvey told her as Heather and him released from the hug, and she headed off the field towards the school. Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed a number while placing it to his ear, "Yes, hi. This is Harvey Haddock, Karina's father. Heather Lanvik is on her way to pick up Kari; she has my keycard to get in. Just wanted to give you a heads up," a slight pause, "Yes, Heather is on the pickup list. Thank you," then Harvey put the phone away. "Let's get back to work and not a word from any of you," Harvey warned. Without having much choice, they all prepared for another day of review in dragon training.


	15. It's Out Now

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

15; It's Out Now

Dragon training was over for the day, Harvey dismissed them with the advice to study hard for the midterm tomorrow. The students put their dragons away in the stables then left the field as Harvey was already on the phone with Heather and Karina, asking if they were having fun together. Harvey knew Heather needed a pick-me-up and that's why he sent her with Kari for ice cream, gave Heather some time to relax and smile because who couldn't with Karina around? Courtney was trailing behind the others while glancing back at Hanson, seeing him smile and laugh, she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. Heather's and Harvey's kiss which took place right in front of them, everyone had been shocked to see it. Didn't Harvey say that there was nothing between Heather and him? Also, that they weren't having sex anymore yet Harvey was going to let her stay overnight in his dorm room?

All ten of them were confused, but Courtney was hurting. How could Harvey have said that he still cared about the woman who broke his heart when he was having sex with some other woman? Courtney hated it, and the worst part is that she couldn't even talk to Harvey about it because he always walked away from her, and Courtney had a feeling that Harvey did it to show her how much it hurt him when Courtney walked out on him and Karina in 2018. It would make three years at the beginning of July. Kari would be turning four towards the end of May, Courtney desperately wanted to be a part of it all, but Harvey was stubborn, and Courtney knew that he wouldn't forgive her for what she did.

The hours ticked by until dinner when they were seated together in the cafeteria and eating their meals, silence among them as no one knew what to say. However, in a shocking turn of events, the ten of them saw Harvey enter the cafeteria and walk up to their table.

"I think hell just froze over, Harvey has been seen somewhere on campus other than the field!" Tyler retorted sarcastically.

"Just because you aren't in my class at the moment does not mean you can disrespect me, Mr. Thorston. Anyway, I came by to tell you that when you get to class tomorrow, don't get your dragons. Come to the indoor arena for the first part of the exam. After I received all written exams, I'll call you at random for your demonstration half, and that is when you'll be allowed to get your dragons," Harvey informed.

"Yes, Mr. H," the students replied with a nod of understanding.

"Good then," Harvey said while checking his phone for the time.

"Waiting for something?" Ashlyn inquired.

"Yeah, Heather and Karina. We're going out for dinner," Harvey replied as his phone gave a ding and he pulled it out to check the text from Heather; _~W8ing by ur truck 4 u -Heather~_ Harvey smiled and replied that he was on his way. "Well, see you tomorrow at the usual time. Have a good evening," he said with his hands in his pockets and turning to walk away.

"Wait, Harvey," Dominic stopped him quickly while standing up and Harvey faced him. "How is Heather?" Why was Dominic asking about Heather the others wondered but stayed quiet. Harvey sighed with his eyes closed and then opening them with a calm look.

"It's going to be a while, Dominic. I understand your worry for her, but you also need to remember the circumstances of everything about the situation. As I told you that day when the truth came out, you need to give her time," Harvey said to him.

"Why does she let you in so easily?" Dominic asked.

"Heather and I have been friends since I was seventeen, and we've come to rely on one another in bad situations. I can go to her, and she can come to me, that's just how it is. Heather will come around, but you can't try to force yourself into her life before she's ready to accept things. All right? You need to give her space, and I will talk to her about things since she's spending the night in my dorm," Harvey replied.

"You're not going to sleep with her, are you?" Dominic inquired and hoped to Odin it didn't piss Harvey off.

"I don't have intentions to do so," Harvey said, and Dominic breathed a bit of relief, "However, if she wants to then I won't say no either. Sorry. I know what she is to you but that doesn't change things between her and me, it's just how we cope with things," he added.

"No, it's okay. I understand, Harvey. I just want the chance to be something I was robbed of all these years," Dominic admitted. The group was beyond confused now, did Dominic just say okay to Harvey and Heather having sex? And what did Harvey mean when he said he knew what Heather was to Dominic? What did those two know that the rest didn't?

"You will when the time is right. For now, you gotta let her come to terms with things, and you do that best by backing off," Harvey assured him.

"Thank you, and if you can avoid getting her pregnant, I'd appreciate it," Dominic stated.

"That won't happen," Harvey chuckled a little.

"It could," Rylee tried to say.

"If I wanted Heather pregnant, she would be. Heather and I just friends who occasionally use each other to get off, haven't done it in a while but I do know how to have safe sex," Harvey rolled his eyes. "Heather's on birth control, I use condoms, and for added measure, I pull out before I finish. Not that it's any of your business,"

"Then how did you end up with Karina?" Syrus stated, and Harvey's face fell while the table went quiet but looked at him.

Harvey's eyes drifted slowly to Courtney before he closed them, "I trusted someone I thought loved me," After that, Harvey walked away and exited the cafeteria.

When Dominic sat back down, the nine of them looked at him wanting answers. "Spill it, Dom. What was all that about?" Ashlyn remarked. Dominic sighed heavily and kept his eyes down.

"Remember last week when my Dad came here to get me, saying my mom died?" Dominic asked as they nodded to him, "Heather's mom died too, I saw Harvey there with her when my dad and I arrived. Dad went right up to Heather and started asking her how she was and saying it had been a long time. Then out of the blue, he just announces that he's Heather's father,"

"Your dad had an affair? I wonder if that led to the divorce," Syrus inquired.

"No. Guys, Heather and I have the same mom. We're...twins, Heather is my sister," Dominic informed as their eyes widened. "Mom and Dad got divorced a few weeks after we were born, and the custody agreement was that my dad kept me and mom kept Heather, and we weren't supposed to know about each other unless one of our parents died. Mom dies from cancer, Heather and I found out at the cemetery. I haven't spoken to my dad since, and Heather told him to stay out of her life," Dominic explained.

"Okay, you and Heather are twin siblings, but I have to know why in the name of Thor you just told Harvey you were okay with them having sex!?" Courtney demanded quickly.

"Because I want to be in Heather's life, get to be the brother to her that I was robbed of being for so many years. I know if I want any chance of being a brother to her, then I have to be okay with what she does. If she and Harvey have sex so she can calm down and cope with all this, then whatever. I can deal with it," Dominic looked at them now. "I know he won't hurt her," he added then began eating his dinner quietly. The others couldn't believe it, Heather and Dominic were twins and had been separated at birth by a custody agreement, then the truth came out at their mother's funeral. It had to be hurting both of them. Dominic wants to be in his sister's life and Heather trying to accept she has a brother while dealing with the loss of her mother, it made things a lot more complicated for sure.

Nothing hurt Courtney more than knowing Harvey just said right front of her that he would sleep with Heather if Heather wanted to have sex. And Harvey intentionally said what he said to hurt Courtney, about him trusting someone he thought loved him. Harvey got what he wanted, Courtney was hurting a lot.

(Friday)

Midterms were over, and grades would be up by the end of the day. The main one they wanted to know how they did on was their Dragon Training with Harvey. The test had been exactly how he said it would be; multiple choice questions, a few written explanations, and then the demonstration portion which was done one by one. As the group found out, Harvey and Heather didn't have sex that night. Dominic got bold and asked Harvey about it, and Harvey only said they got to the dorm, put Karina to bed, watched a little TV, started to have sex but Heather stopped herself saying she just couldn't do it and Harvey understood, then they spent an hour or so talking about things.

Dominic was relieved to hear that Harvey might have gotten Heather to accept things and soon he might get the chance to be a brother to her, but Harvey reminded that Heather was still an instructor to him so in class, that respect needed to follow. Dominic was okay with that; he could handle two hours every day of having to be a student over a brother if it meant Heather would allow him in her life. Harvey also said to let Heather come to him, or it might set her back. Dominic agreed and thanked Harvey.

Right now, the students were in the cafeteria for lunch, and there was still twenty minutes until dragon training where they would finally begin the riding segment! It was rather exciting to know they had come this far even with everything else that had happened like finding out Harvey was their teacher and that he had a daughter too. Also that Dominic and Heather were siblings. So many interesting things had come out this year, but six of them still wanted to know what happened to make Harvey leave and how he ended up a single father to Karina. Most of all, they wanted to know who Karina's mother was.

A group of dings or vibrations were heard at their table; the ten students pulled out their phones to see an e-mail from Harvey.

 **Your midterm grades have been posted. See you in class and be ready to learn. -Mr. Haddock**

"You guys all got that message too, right?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah," a few of them replied, and soon they were all trying to log into their online accounts through the school to check their dragon training grades. After ten minutes, they put their phones down and looked at one another.

"So, going around the table?" Syrus inquired.

"Ninety-four," Ashlyn said first.

"Ninety-one," Sydney smiled.

"Seventy-two," Syrus informed.

"Ninety," Andrew replied.

"We both got a seventy," Rylee said motioning to her and Tyler.

"I got a ninety-three," Ford stated.

"Eighty-nine for me," Dominic responded.

"Seventy-six," Ellie sighed. "How did you do, Courtney?"

"Ninety-eight," Courtney stated proudly which shocked a few. None of them knew Courtney had training from Harvey when they were together.

"No way, you scored higher than me?" Ashlyn blinked.

"I guess, the test wasn't that hard," Courtney shrugged to them.

"Well, I guess some of us are retesting then," Syrus muttered.

"Yeah, we can talk to Mr. Haddock about it when we get to class," Ellie nodded to the idea as they all remembered what Harvey had said if they didn't bring up the grade when they had the chance to do so. The group finished lunch and made it to the DT field where Harvey was waiting for them and Heather too, which was shocking to see her back at work. Harvey must have convinced her to come in to be distracted for a bit, that the training would help.

"I trust your lunch was good and you're ready to get back to training. Today we start the flying portion of your class with me. Now, I know how exciting it is to be in the air. Believe me; I take a morning and night flight with Toothless every day without fail. However, there are rules to follow and much more to be learned than what you already have. And don't get your hopes up about flying today," Harvey began as the class groaned in disappointment, "There are other things that need to happen before you start flying and those come first. You won't get into the air until March or so, but if you do good, then maybe mid-February,"

"Mr. H, when would be a good time to talk about retesting?" Rylee asked with her hand up.

"See me after 5 pm near the staff stables to discuss retesting," Harvey informed.

"Yes sir," the twins replied together.

"So what will we get to work on today?" Ashlyn asked.

"Learning all the pieces of your riding equipment, where it goes, and how to keep them maintained. That being said, we're taking a field trip over to the stable and in the equipment room," Harvey stated while motioning for them to follow him and Heather. This was turning out to not such an exciting day after all knowing they wouldn't get to ride until the earliest date of mid-February.

(End Of The Day; 5 pm)

Harvey had just finished with his fourth years, and as they were leaving the field, Harvey noticed Syrus, the Twins, and Ellie approaching the staff stables. Harvey went over to meet them there, and that's when he saw Owen walking next to his mother.

"Mama look, it's Kari's daddy!" Owen exclaimed happily, and Harvey smiled at him.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Harvey asked the four-year-old.

"I'm great. Is Kari here too?" Owen asked.

"I'm sorry pal, I haven't picked Kari up yet. But if it's okay with your mom, then you can go with Heather to pick her up for me," Harvey offered.

"Can I mama?" Owen pleaded.

"Of course you can, be good for Miss. Lanvik and do as she says," Ellie replied as Heather smiled and held her hand out to Owen and the two of them walked off to the university's daycare center in the main building.

"Now, I know the four of you didn't do so great on the midterm and want a chance to retake, yes?" Harvey asked them.

"Yes," the four replied.

"Well, I will have the weekend to study up. Remember this is the only retest I can give you, so please make it worth your while and study hard. The test will be at 5 pm, on Monday. You won't get the same test as the first time so study everything from the first semester. If you are not at the indoor arena at 5 pm, I'm not letting you in to test so be on time," Harvey informed them.

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock. We'll be there," Syrus said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Splendid then. Best be off to get ready for dinner and then get to studying," Harvey dismissed them. The twins and Syrus left, but Ellie remained since she was waiting for Heather to return with Owen and Kari.

(Two Months Later; March 2021)

Sure enough with a little extra work and studying; Ellie, Syrus, Rylee, and Tyler all got their final midterm grades to eighty or higher. With that out of the way, they could now work on dragon riding, and it was already proving to be tough. All the equipment knowledge took a week to get through; then it was on to proper positioning on dragons since all of them had different shaped bodies. After that, they moved into saddle fitting and getting on their dragon and sitting right in their saddles, where to hold onto and making sure the rider and dragon were both comfortable with the saddle being used.

Other things being taught over the last two months was the riders being able to get their saddles on their dragons without help, also learning how to get on and off depending on the situation. Heather was doing a lot better than before, having come around to accepting her mother was gone, and it was getting a little easier to cope with. Also, Heather had not forgiven her father but did accept having a brother, and now those two were trying to adjust to life with one another. Harvey had turned twenty-two at the end of February, Heather and he spent the weekend in Arc City for a party at DSS they threw for Harvey.

And of course, Harvey spent some of his birthday with his parents too. Harvey did like having them back in his life; it meant a lot to him for Karina to know some of her family members. Dominic and Harvey had been getting along. Lately, Dominic promised himself that if Heather accepted him as a brother, then he would get along with her friends and Harvey was her best. Dominic had been on a few of the dinner outings with Kari, Harvey, and Heather too but didn't know anything about Kari being Courtney's daughter. Now today, they could get excited because Harvey told them if they did well the rest of last week, they would start flying, and by the Gods, they worked their asses off to be able to fly.

"So, you think they are ready?" Heather asked him.

"Yeah, I think they'll be fine," Harvey replied while seeing the students approach them. "Grab your dragons and saddle up," he ordered. Not arguing, the ten students rushed to the stable house and did as told then formed up in front of him with their dragons sitting down behind them. Harvey walked around them and their dragons to check on how they did by themselves without any help. Once he got through all, he stepped back with Heather and smiled. "Well done and good time on getting them ready. For such an excellent job, you have earned flying today,"

The student gasped and smiled wide with excitement, "We have?!" Sydney asked.

"Yes," Harvey nodded as he gave a whistle, and Toothless hurried to his side. Harvey swung his leg over the saddle and locked himself in position and then checked to make sure the tail was working, once he confirmed that he patted his friend's neck as Toothless took to the sky, whipped around and hovered there. "One at a time, give your dragon a pat on the neck and tell them up or sky," he instructed. One by one, each of them did as they were told and when it came to Tyler and Rylee, they had to do it at the same time since they shared a dragon.

"Not bad, need to learn not to freak out when you get in the air," Heather encouraged while coming up on Windshear now. Harvey noticed that Ellie was staring off into space it seemed.

"Ellie, you good?" Harvey asked her and Ellie snapped out of it.

"Well, I was just wondering why the kids are outside and on the training field. I can see Owen and Kari from here," Ellie informed as Harvey whipped his head in the direction Ellie pointed and saw Owen and Kari walking with the small group of other three and four-year-olds, Kari and Owen were holding hands looking at the Terrible Terrors. Why were they outside?! Kari's asthma triggered a lot outside, especially with the weather in the middle of changing from Winter to Spring.

"Want me to go check it out?" Heather asked him.

"Kari look, my mom and your dad are on their dwagons!" Owen announced pointing to them.

"Uh oh," Heather stated.

"Why ut oh?" Dominic inquired.

"Kari sees Harvey, she gets very active," Heather informed, sure enough when Kari looked up and saw Harvey she got very excited.

"DADA!" Kari released Owen's hand and dashed forward to get to him.

"Karina Haddock, come back here!" the teacher yelled. Kari's running came to slow stop, and Harvey noticed she was panting a little and then it turned into coughing and sounding like she was choking.

"Damn it! Heather, get everyone on the ground!" Harvey ordered as he had Toothless fly over to Karina and land quickly while he got off and knelt beside her. The other riders landed wondering what was going on and followed when Heather ran over. Courtney managed to push through the others to get closer and saw Kari having difficulty breathing; she panicked with worry.

"Another attack?" Heather asked him, and he nodded. Harvey reached into the belt around his waist and pulling out an inhaler and shook it a few times.

"An inhaler?" Courtney whispered and then it struck her as tears filled her eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me Karina has asthma?!" Courtney cried with fear and the others around her looked confused. Why was Courtney so worked up about this?

Harvey ignored Courtney and pressed the button on top of the inhaler and Kari inhaled it, then Harvey did the same thing before he placed it down and rubbed her back a little. "Ssh, it's all right baby. Slow breaths," he soothed until Kari's breathing started to return to normal and he stood up with her in his arms, Karina laid her head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Why didn't you tell me our daughter had asthma, Harvey?!" Courtney demanded and her friend's eyes widened a little.

"If you had stuck around that night I took her to the hospital; you would have known. Instead, I came home and discovered you left. Now if you don't mind, I have MY daughter to take care of. You lost the right to call her ours when you walked out," Harvey remarked as he walked a few steps away from her, Courtney tried to follow but Heather stepped in front with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not another step, Courtney. You've hurt him enough, and I won't let you do it again," Heather warned. The other's eyes widened, and they gasped. Then it hit them like a pile of bricks realizing what was going on. Courtney was Karina's mother and Harvey, her father. Courtney and Harvey had a child together. Harvey saw their faces and sighed; they kept giving him a look that asked it if was true.

"Well, guess the truth is out now," Harvey said.


	16. Break Down

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

16; Break Down

{Courtney's POV}

I got worried for Karina and ratted myself out about being her mother to my friends. Everything happened so fast and I didn't think before I opened my mouth. How could I even think when I was watching Karina be unable to breathe right until Harvey pulled out the inhaler? That's when I realized she had asthma and I panicked, demanding for Harvey to tell me why he didn't say anything about it. Harvey gave the response I expected but not the one I wanted, he said that if I had stayed with him then I would have known the night Harvey took Kari to the hospital and then added that he needed to take care of his daughter and turned from me, taking a few steps away. I tried to follow him but Heather cut me off and demanded I stay back because I had hurt Harvey enough already.

What did I do? Harvey confirmed to the others that the truth was out now, which meant to me that they figured out by my words that I was Karina's mother even though since the beginning of July 2018 when I walked out on Harvey, I had been telling them I knew nothing. This coming out meant they knew I lied to them about everything. I fully anticipated them to be pissed with me, demanding to know the truth but I didn't care, I just wanted to talk to Harvey and hold my daughter. Right now, Heather was standing in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and a firm look in her eyes that was daring me to take one step forward.

The area was silent, crickets could be heard if anyone listening close enough. The tension around the small group was thick with anger, hurt, and a lot of confusion. I knew that Ashlyn, Rylee, Tyler, Ford, Syrus, and Dominic were more than shocked to learn what they did. I wasn't sure if Ellie, Andrew, and Sydney were as confused, they did know about Harvey taking off a month into Junior year of High School, and anything else that my friends had told them since Harvey turned up as the head dragon trainer for the University. I could hear Karina still coughing a bit, I just wanted to hold her and make sure she was all right.

"Kari okay?" came the young voice belonging to Owen, Ellie's son.

Harvey had his back to them and sighed before turning and offering a smile to Owen who was standing next to his mother now, "Yeah, she's okay now. Kari just got a little over excited," Harvey told him.

"Oh!" Owen replied, "Can I play with her still?"

"Owen, I think we should let Harvey take Karina home so she can rest," Ellie stated.

"But he said that Kari was okay," Owen protested. Ellie sighed a little and smiled as she knelt down next to her son.

"Owen, do you remember how tired you feel after you have your attacks?" Ellie asked him, and Owen nodded to her, "Well, Karina has attacks too, ones that make it hard for her to breath and the medicine that Harvey gives her makes her a little tired, so her body can recover. So we should let Kari go home to rest," she informed.

"Okay, mama," Owen nodded then looked up at Harvey who held Kari in his arms, "Feel better soon, Kari," he said.

"Tanks, Owen," Kari replied before yawning and laying her head on Harvey's shoulder. The daycare teachers had come over after rounding up the other children; there was only eight of them in total. I watched as the teacher approached Harvey and put her hands out to take Karina, but Harvey turned to prevent her from doing so.

"Mr. Haddock, I can take her with me back to the daycare room. We didn't realize that you would be out here with a class," the woman stated.

"I explicitly said after winter break ended that we don't know what triggers the attacks and until we finished running tests to determine such triggers, I didn't want her outside without asking first. You don't have her inhaler with you, it's in the room still. What would you have done if I wasn't close by with mine?" Harvey stated firmly and the daycare woman stepped back looking down, "This situation could have been a lot worse. I will take Karina for the rest of the day," he added.

"Of course, my apologies, Mr. Haddock. It won't happen again," the woman replied to him.

"Ensure that it doesn't," Harvey said as his eyes moved to the group that stood there, still in shock. Harvey sighed, and Heather lowered her arms, facing him with a gentle look in her eyes.

"How is Kari doing?" Heather inquired.

"She's okay, just tired. I'm going to take her to the dorm, will you finish my classes today please?" Harvey asked.

"Certainly, Harvey. You worry about your daughter, I'll deal with all this," Heather nodded to him.

"Thanks. Come on baby girl, let's get home," Harvey told Karina, and he began walking away. This was my chance.

"Harvey, I want to see her, please?" I tried.

"Give me one good reason why I should, Courtney?" Harvey retorted coldly.

"Reason? She's my daughter; I have the right to see her." I replied.

"You lost that right the day you walked out on her and me," Harvey snapped, and I bit back some, I didn't like when he was angry with me, but he did have the right to be. Harvey closed his eyes and began walking again.

"I was wrong, Harvey!" I shouted at him and he stopped to look back, "And I am so sorry for leaving. I have regretted that choice since I stepped foot back in Berk," Harvey's eyes narrowed now.

"Then why didn't you come back? Tell me that. If you regretted your choice when you got back into Berk, why didn't you just come back and we could have talked about things?" Harvey asked.

"I was scared you would be upset with me; I knew how much I hurt you and I-I didn't want to fight," I answered.

"YES, IT UPSET ME!" Harvey yelled, and I stepped back, "I come home from the hospital with our daughter to tell you that she's okay and only found a note saying you were leaving! I called everyone I knew to ask if they had seen you and I couldn't call you because you left the phone behind. What was I supposed to do after that? You left me a single father!"

"I'm sorry! I was stupid, and I made a horrible choice that night, I'd given anything to take it back. I'll do anything to have you and Karina back, please? I love you both so much, and I want to come home, have the family and future we talked about," I pleaded.

Harvey closed his eyes and began walking again, he paused a moment to look back at me and I saw the pain in his emerald eyes, "You had all that, Court, but still walked away and pretended it never happened. If you had come back that day and told me everything you just did, I would have taken you back and forgiven you in a heartbeat. But waiting almost three years, knowing you wanted me back and choosing to stay away? I can't forgive that, I'm sorry. I do love you, Odin knows a part of me always will, but I can't forgive what you did to not just me, but her too," Harvey motioned to Karina. I didn't know what to say or do to stop him and I watched him walk away from me with our daughter in his arms.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Heather remarked now as her arms returned to their crossed position over her chest. "Hurting him once wasn't enough for you, was it?"

"I never meant to hurt him, Heather," I whimpered a bit.

"You DID hurt him. Harvey called me at ten o'clock at night in tears over what you did," Heather informed. "You broke his heart, Courtney. Harvey was a mess; he couldn't handle it,"

"W-What do you mean he couldn't handle it?" Ellie asked, "He didn't try to hurt himself, did he?" My eyes widened hearing Ellie's question. Harvey wouldn't have tried to hurt himself, would he?

"He did, he might not even be alive if it weren't for me going over to his place when he didn't show up to work for two days. I found Karina asleep in her room and Harvey black out drunk on the couch covered in vomit with a note on the table saying he couldn't do this anymore," Heather replied. I felt my chest tightened, Harvey almost drank himself to death because of what I did.

"You got him the help he needed, didn't you sis?" Dominic inquired.

"I did. I called over Thaxter, explained what happened. We got Harvey in the shower and sobered him up, then brought over all the trainers from DSS, including the boss for intervention. We knew after seeing him in that state that if we didn't stop it right away, it would get worse. Took a few weeks but we got him back on his feet to taking care of himself and Karina, then he started coming to work again and I would babysit for him," Heather explained to the small group.

"I should have come back. It's all my fault," I lowered my head.

"You never should have left!" Heather yelled at me, and I winced a bit. "I know everything, Courtney. And it all boils down to you not giving a damn about him,"

"How dare you tell me I don't care about him!" I stated quickly.

"No you don't because you left him. Harvey gave up everything to take care of you and that little girl before she was even born. Harvey was the one working six days a week to provide the money for meals, clothes, bills, the roof over your heads. Not you. Harvey might not have been able to give you everything you wanted like a car or a better place to live, but he ALWAYS gave you and Karina his love. It didn't matter how tired he was from work, he would come home and give whatever energy he had left to you two and always with a smile because he didn't need anything more than knowing his fiance and daughter were taken care of." Heather glared.

I flinched at Heather's anger, "You were going to be his wife, Courtney! Not his girlfriend, not his fiance but his _WIFE_. Harvey proposed to you on Christmas 2017, and you would have been planning your wedding all through 2018, then married in April 2019. You two would be married already if you hadn't broken his heart by leaving him for your selfish reasons that you suddenly regret now." Heather added as I closed my eyes because she was right.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? Harvey had you, seems like I got replaced pretty damn quick," I retorted.

"Excuse me?" Heather's eyes widened a little. "Is that what you think, that I replaced you?"

"It's the truth. Harvey admitted to it when he told us that you two had sex before at random to deal with shit in your lives. I left him, so he has sex with you to kill the pain?" I remarked with a huff.

"You are a fucking idiot if you think that having sex with me made Harvey forget about you," Heather said as I looked at her quickly, "I didn't replace you. Harvey thought about you all the time. Every single time after we finished, he got mad at himself or cried. That's how much it hurt him, because he secretly always hoped you would come back and he felt like he was betraying you by sleeping with me,"

"Then why have you two done it so many times?" Rylee asked.

"It was convenient. We were always drunk when we did it. That's another fact for you, Courtney. Harvey couldn't have sex with me sober because he was always thinking of you and worried you would walk through the door and catch us. Never hammered drunk, just enough to relax. It was usually him drunk, and me buzzed," Heather informed.

"Does he still drink?" I asked softly.

"Occasionally. A beer or two since he doesn't drink hard or at least not anymore," Heather shrugged.

"Why do you let him! It almost killed him," I snapped.

"That was because he shut everyone out and we didn't know. I don't let him drink alone, he knows to call me if he feels like drinking. Don't you dare come at me saying I don't care because I have been there for him, to help pick up the broken pieces of his heart that you shattered. It will be three years at the start of July since you left him, and the pain is still as fresh as the day it happened. I let him drink because he keeps him from breaking down over you. Never forget this, Courtney, I didn't come back to my hometown and lie to my friends about why I disappeared for almost two years. I didn't walk out on my fiance and one year old daughter on the shit reasoning that I missed my old life!" Heather yelled angrily and then she closed her eyes and took a breath. That stung for me to hear, sadly, it was true.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but you need to understand how much you hurt him. Why do you think he froze in his steps when you said you regretted your choice? Because he's only been praying to hear those words, then he remembers that it took three years for you to say them because you were afraid to face him," Heather added and I looked down, "Harvey walked away and returned to his dorm because he's upset. I bet my next paycheck that he put Karina down for a nap and now he's sitting on the couch, crying, because it still hurts him,"

"Harvey doesn't seem the type to cry," Tyler mentioned. I watched Heather pull her phone out and dial Harvey's number, then put it on speakerphone. When it connected after three rings, the first thing they heard was sniffling.

 _"Yeah?"_ Harvey asked, and the cracked tone was easy to hear.

"I just wanted to check on you, Harv. Where's Kari?" Heather asked.

" _Down for a nap,"_ Harvey replied. I watched Heather put a finger up.

"And where are you?" Heather inquired.

" _On the couch,"_ Harvey answered, Heather then put up a second finger, meaning she was referring to the fact she said Kari would be napping and Harvey on the couch crying.

"I can tell you've been crying," Heather pointed out.

" _Been crying...I still am, Heather. How can I not? I've prayed, hoped, begged, and pleaded the Gods for her to say those words to me. To want to come home, to share our lives again. Do you know how hard it was for me to tell her no?"_ Harvey cried. Gods, I hated myself right now. So Harvey did want me but was forcing himself to say no.

"I know it was hard. Are you going to be okay?" Heather asked him.

" _I-I don't know if I'm going to be okay anymore,"_ Harvey sobbed. We saw Heather's face turn to worry.

"Harvey, I don't like how you're talking, and I'm starting to get concerned," Heather questioned. No answer and Harvey's crying seemed to be getting farther away. "Harvey!" she said louder this time.

" _I just want the pain to stop, I don't want to feel this way,"_ they heard him say in a broken voice.

"Harvey, you're starting to scare me. I'm coming over right now and canceling your classes the rest of today. Don't you dare hurt yourself or hang up on me," Heather told him. "Put your dragons away and get back to the main building," she said while taking the phone off speaker. "Gobber! Make sure they do as they are told. Harvey, I'm on my way," Heather said as she jumped into Windshear's saddle and took off. I didn't know what to say, think, or do. Hearing it the way I did, it killed me inside to know I hurt Harvey this much. To a point Heather was worried that he would try and hurt himself if he was alone. This was all my fault, I didn't blame Harvey for not forgiving me. Hell, I wouldn't even forgive myself. Not only had I lost Harvey, but I broke him too.

{Regular POV}

Heather reached the staff dorms and rushed to Harvey's in fear since the call ended while she was flying there. Heather grabbed her key and unlocked the door while hurrying inside to see Harvey on the floor against the wall with the tears falling from his eyes. Heather shut the door and made her way over to him, checking to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. Assuring herself he was physically okay, Heather put her hand on his as he rolled his head to look at her. It broke Heather's heart to see Harvey like this, three years later and still hurting this much.

Heather did notice, though, that Harvey was holding something in his hand. Heather opened his hand slowly and saw the engagement ring he'd given to Courtney. Heather's eyes began forming tears in them as she looked at Harvey sadly, "I still love her," Harvey whimpered out. Heather just sat down next to him and pulled Harvey into her arms tightly as Harvey continued to cry. It was evident to Heather now, things made sense why after all this time it would hurt Harvey like this.

When Courtney left Harvey, he broke down and fell into depression over it until Heather and the others from DSS got him back on his feet. Over two years until returning to Berk, Harvey was away from Courtney and the distance helped. It was enough for Harvey to continue working and living his life to better Karina's. But now, Harvey was around Courtney every day and today, Courtney did something Harvey had been hoping for since the night she left him. Courtney said she regretted her choice and wanted to come home and be a family with him and Karina again. The whole situation was too much for Harvey. Heather would not let him fall back to that place, if she had to call the others again she would but for now she was just going to sit with him and let him break down.


	17. Decided

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

17; Decided

Somehow during Harvey's break down on the floor, Heather managed to get him up and on the couch where he continued to cry and then it turned into soft whimpers, sniffling before he ended up going quiet and falling asleep against Heather's shoulder. Heather laid him down slowly and covered him up so he could rest. It was hard for her to see him in such a state; three years later and still hurting as much as the day it happened. Heather went around the dorm and picked things up for Harvey, she saw the pictures he'd pulled out of himself and Courtney together when they began living in the trailer home, then ones taken after Karina was born. Harvey had been remembering what it was like back then before Courtney walked out and it had a lot to do with the break down, plus him having the ring still. Harvey had held onto it all in the event Courtney came back, so they could pick up where it stopped and for three years, there was nothing heard from Courtney or a sign she would come back until today.

Heather expected at this time, the students were on Courtney's ass to tell them what happened between her and Harvey. So far, all they knew was that Courtney was the girl that Harvey loved enough to want to marry, and that Karina was Harvey and Courtney's daughter until she walked out on them. The story of what happened was easy enough to figure out, but it always sounded better coming from the people it involved. Heather had a feeling that Courtney wasn't going to tell them anything because she was too upset from being yelled at by Heather over how much she hurt Harvey and now Courtney had heard that pain first hand when Heather talked to him on the phone and then she rushed off to make sure Harvey was all right.

Heather glanced at the clock to see the time as 2:57 pm, which meant from the time Heather raced to get to him when she heard how upset he was to now, Harvey had broken down for about an hour straight because Harvey left the field around 1:40, and the walk to staff dorms was only ten minutes. With a dragon, it was closer to four minutes. Heather knew this could get worse, the month was only March and still three to go until the end of the second semester and Harvey could have the summer away from Courtney. However, Harvey was supposed to be their teacher for fourth year too, that meant September 2021 to June 2022 of being around Courtney again. It was hard for Harvey to be around her, especially now that he knew Courtney regretted her choice to walk out.

A vibration in her pocket brought Heather from her thoughts of how to help Harvey through all this; Heather glanced at the screen to see the ID come up as _Dominic_. Heather sighed as she stepped outside the dorm room but put something between the door and frame so it wouldn't lock shut and she could hear if Karina or Harvey woke up. Heather flipped open the phone and put it to her ear. "Hi, Dom. What's up?" she asked.

" _Is Harvey okay?"_ Dominic inquired gently.

"He broke down, cried for an hour, and then fell asleep on the couch," Heather replied.

" _Did he hurt himself?"_ came Ford's voice.

"No, he didn't, but he might have if I didn't get here when I did. It was just like when Courtney left him, I found him on the floor against the wall and crying," Heather informed closing her eyes.

" _Safe to assume we probably won't be seeing him for a while and you'll be training us in his absence?"_ Dominic questioned.

"I'm not sure. I'm only an assistant trainer to Harvey, and he does know more than me about dragons. I was only the Sharp-class trainer at the sanctuary, Harvey worked with them all. He won't take a lot of time off, he's still the head trainer and uses the pay from this job to take care of Kari," I reminded.

" _Will he be able to handle it? Being around Courtney? Is that what caused the breakdown?"_ Dominic wondered.

"I'm not sure if he will be able to handle it. As I said, we didn't talk. Harvey broke down and fell asleep to what I suspect is emotional exhaustion," Heather responded.

" _I take it that he probably won't want to talk about what happened, will he?"_ that was Tyler's voice.

"Likely not but I can't speak for him. Also, you could go ask Courtney; she knows what happened." Heather remarked a little coldly.

" _After she had put her dragon away, we tried to ask her, and she just said she wanted to be alone. I went to the dorm, and she wasn't there,"_ Ashlyn stated.

"Good. I'm glad she now understands how much it hurts Harvey," Heather scoffed and then heard Karina beginning to wake up, "Look, I gotta go for now. Kari is waking up from her nap and Harvey's still sleeping. I'll let you know before tomorrow how class is going to go,"

" _All right sis. Talk to you later,"_ Dominic said as Heather lowered the phone and ended the call before placing it in her pocket and going back in Harvey's dorm to get Karina and keep an eye on her until Harvey woke up and Heather could talk to him.

(A Few Hours Later)

Harvey woke up slow and with a pounding headache, he sat up to see Heather and Karina coloring together on the floor. Harvey's eyes moved to the clock and saw that it was 5:45 pm.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Heather asked softly while Karina got up and walked to her father, so Harvey picked her up and hugged her.

"Not sure how I should feel after earlier," Harvey admitted.

"Understandable. I canceled your classes for today because I was worried about you," Heather said.

"Anyone ask why?" Harvey inquired.

"I just said it was a personal matter, and I might have gone off on Courtney about how much she hurt you," Heather stated as Harvey sighed.

"You told her, didn't you? That I got low for a while," Harvey looked down.

"I'm sorry, Harv, but she needed to know. I told you I wasn't going to let her off easy if I ever got the chance to tell her how much she hurt you. Apparently now, she has asked the others to leave her alone, and Ashlyn said Courtney wasn't in their dorm," Heather told him.

"She's sitting in Mirage's stable," Harvey replied. "And I'm not upset you told her, I could have done with the rest not knowing, though," he added.

"I didn't say everything, just the part where I and the others found you blacked out drunk on the couch and called everyone over for intervention," Heather elaborated on what she told the others. "So what happens now, with classes?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was handling things fine, being around her every day and what not. Sure it hurt, but I managed until today when she said all that stuff about wanting to come back. I know she wants me back, and Thor knows I'd love to be able to say yes. But I just can't forgive that it took three years for her to say those words," Harvey responded.

"Can you stand two hours Monday through Friday being near her?" Heather questioned.

"In truth, no. However, I can't just bail in the middle of the year either. I'll take a few days to get myself together, then go back to teaching them for the remainder of this year," Harvey replied calmly.

"And next year?" Heather inquired looking at him.

"I'm undecided if I will return next year," Harvey admitted. Harvey knew he needed to get over Courtney, as much as he loved her, he had to let go. Harvey waited three years to hear Courtney tell him she regretted her choice, and he would have taken her back if not for the fact that it did take her three years. How could Harvey take her back knowing that Courtney regretted her choice the moment she got into Berk but chose to stay away? Harvey couldn't bring himself to do it and that left him the only other option. It wouldn't be easy but Harvey knew that he had to let go and move on in life.

(Saturday)

Heather handled Harvey's classes the remainder of the week since the third years were just working on staying balanced on their dragons while in the air. The fourth years were working on calming down wild dragons, that was all things that Heather could teach them but it would be up to Harvey to do the rest. Courtney never said a word in class, and Ashlyn made mention that Courtney didn't return to the dorm until after midnight but she would go right to sleep and be gone before Ashlyn woke up. Harvey spent the off time in the dorm with Karina, thinking about things and figuring out what to do about next year. Did he want to stay and teach? Absolutely. This job provided daycare, benefits, good pay, and he got to do what he loved most; working with dragons.

The question was if he could handle staying and being around Courtney another school year. Harvey wanted to move on in life, but how could he when his past was always with him? Harvey also was trying to decide if he should tell the others about what happened. Harvey knew they wanted to know, Heather mentioned it to him. Harvey wasn't sure if he was ready to bring all that pain back so soon. Today was Saturday, Heather was spending time with Dominic and most of the students were at home for the weekend. Heather also made mention on Friday after the third year class was over that Harvey would be back Monday morning and for them not to given him a hard time about what happened. Heather warned them that it would be best to not even bring it up because it would either set Harvey off in anger or another break down.

"Dada?" Karina said which snapped Harvey from his daze and he smiled at her.

"What's up princess?" Harvey asked as he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"I wanna see Owen, can he come over and pway?" Kari inquired.

"Well, Owen's mom is one of my students, and it's against the rules for a student to be in teacher rooms," Harvey tried to explain.

"But I'm bored," Karina pouted. Harvey sighed a little; it was boring for Karina to just be in the dorm with him the last few days while he got his head together for work on Monday. Ellie wasn't allowed in Harvey's dorm and vice-versa. How did he make this work?

"Give daddy a minute, okay?" Harvey told her and Kari got off his lap and Harvey got up while pulling out his phone and pulling up Ellie's name from his contacts, the pressed the message button as it brought up the text message screen as he typed out; _~R u bsy 2day? -Harvey~_ After a minute or so, he got a reply and opened it.

 _~No. Parents r away, sister having sleepover. Y? -Ellie~_

 _~I was thinking of takin Kari to park for picnic. She wants 2 see Owen, so wld u like 2 join? -Harvey~_

 _~We'd b happy to. What time & should I bring anything? -Ellie~_

 _~Cool. 11:15 ok w/u? We can take my truck. Give kids time to play b4 eatin. If Owen wants to bring a few toys, he can. I'm gonna let Kari do the same. -Harvey~_

 _~Sounds good. Meet u in prkg lot then :) -Ellie~_

Harvey put his phone away, "Kari, want to go to the park with Owen and Ellie for a picnic?"

"YES!" Kari cheered happily as Harvey chuckled and nodded. Harvey checked the time; it was 10:35 am right now, so he had time to whip up some sandwiches, grab a few water bottles, sodas, juice boxes, and snacks before it was time to go.

"Why don't you grab some small toys? Owen is bringing some too," Harvey suggested to her and Kari grabbed her little backpack and began to pack things as Harvey got to work on the food and drinks.

(Berktown Community Park)

As planned, Harvey and Karina met Owen and Ellie in the University parking lot and loaded up in Harvey's truck, and he drove them to the park. The kids were very excited, and Ellie thanked Harvey for inviting them along. Harvey told her no problem. When they arrived, Harvey parked, and they filed out and began looking for a spot to set up the blanket.

"We should try to find a place that's in the sun but shade too," Ellie offered.

"What about over there by that tree? It looks like it has both," Harvey pointed to a large tree that had some shade and sun spots. "And the toddler playground is in eye sight too,"

"Perfect," Ellie smiled as they made their way over and set down the blanket then used a few rocks to hold down the corners. Harvey placed down the basket with food, then the small cooler full of drinks.

"All right, you two can go play on the playground over there. Just be careful okay?" Harvey stated as Kari and Owen held hands and rushed off. The playground wasn't far, a minute or two walk that Ellie or Harvey could get to if their kids needed them for any reason. Harvey and Ellie sat on the blanket quietly, watching Owen and Karina on the swings.

"It's such a beautiful day for a picnic," Ellie said.

"I agree. Kari has been cooped up in the dorm with me since last Monday; she missed seeing Owen in daycare," Harvey responded.

"Monday wasn't a very good day, understandable that you wanted her close," Ellie smiled a little. "Heather mentioned you were coming back in two days,"

"It is my job to teach all of you. I can't shirk my responsibilities over personal matters no matter how much is sucks that my ex-fiance happens to be my student," Harvey replied softly.

"Courtney is a good student, though, top of the class," Ellie informed.

"Who do you think helped her bond with her dragon? Courtney knows how to fly her dragon; I taught her. The training was new for her; she only trained Mirage and her Terrible Terror, Dawnfire. Next year won't be so easy for her," Harvey sighed.

"So, the class is just a review for her, but she has to take it to get the permits for training and flying?" Ellie asked.

"To a degree. Courtney could go out for her flying license at any time if she went to the board and took the test as I did, she would still have to attend the classes for a trainer," Harvey enlightened.

"Ah. All that aside, how are you doing with everything?" Ellie questioned gently. "We sort of heard your break down that day," she added as Harvey looked at her quickly, "Heather put it on speakerphone before she rushed off to make sure you were okay,"

"Of course she did," Harvey muttered, "Heather was trying to make a point to Courtney about how much it hurt me when she left,"

"I think the point got made. Courtney hasn't spoken to anyone in days, she comes to class and does the work but won't talk. Ashlyn said that most nights, Courtney doesn't come home until after midnight and then gone the next morning and we only see her in classes. Rest of the time, we don't know where she is," Ellie said.

"Stables with Mirage and Dawnfire," Harvey informed.

"How do you know that?" Ellie asked.

"Gobber let me know one of my students was crying in her dragon's stall, I told him that it was okay and to let her be. Courtney's hiding out there to avoid having to tell everyone what happened. She knows in classes, it's class time, and they won't hound her about why she lied to them," Harvey stated.

"You still love her, don't you?" Ellie smiled sympathetically, and Harvey nodded, "But you can't forgive that she chose to stay away for so long after realizing she regretted her choice?"

"I'm sure that I could forgive her. Every bit of my heart screams to take her back, but then I remember she walked out instead of talking to me and after regretting the decision, she stayed away. Battle of the heart and mind, if that makes sense," Harvey looked at Ellie now.

"It does. Your love for her feeds the heart to want her back but and your mind forces you to remember that she left and then chose to stay away against her desires from what I understand is fear that you wouldn't want to see her after what she did. That sum it up?" Ellie asked.

"In a nutshell, yeah. I just don't know what to do. Should I forgive her or let her go?" Harvey questioned.

"Our situations aren't so different. My ex did the same thing. When I talked to my friend about it, they made me listen to a song that helped me, and I think it will help you too," Ellie said as she got her phone and found the song. "It's from a girl's point of view, but I think you'll catch the message it sends." then she played it through, and Harvey listened to it. A song about a girl who was so in love with a guy who turned out to be a liar and when he asked if the girl would give him another chance, she said no. Ellie turned it off as Harvey looked at her.

"You didn't forgive your ex?" Harvey asked.

Ellie sighed but gave a smile, "No. No I did not. A few months after he walked out, he tried to come back to be in mine and Owen's lives again. I was happy because I loved him and had been dreaming about it ever since he left but then I remembered that he abandoned me after Owen was diagnosed with epilepsy and left me to raise our son alone. When I was faced with taking him back or letting go, I had to think about Owen. His father walked out when we both needed him, and my biggest fear was that if something else came up, he would just bail again and I didn't want Owen to suffer that hurt. As much as I loved him, I couldn't forgive him and I had to let him go to do what was best for Owen,"

Harvey thought about Ellie's words silently as he heard Karina laughing and having fun with Owen on the playscape, pretending they were flying dragons. Harvey wondered what it would be like for Courtney to come back, be in his and Karina's lives again. Harvey had prayed for it all this time, and now he had the chance to take her back and have that life. However, Ellie's words rang in his mind. Ellie let her ex go and didn't forgive him for Owen's sake, because she feared that the guy would just leave again. Hearing it in that perspective, Harvey understood why the choice was so difficult to make.

Taking Courtney back would make him happy, but then how confused would Karina be? How could Harvey explain to Karina that Courtney was her mother? What did Harvey do if Karina asked why her mother wasn't around until now? And perhaps the biggest question of all; what did Harvey do if Karina got used to having her mother around and then something made Courtney leave again. It wasn't just his happiness he had to think about, it was Karina's too. Harvey was hurt, still hurting from what Courtney did. How hurt would Karina be if her mother walked out on them a second time? Harvey couldn't do that to his daughter.

Ellie was right. A parent made every sacrifice for their child's happiness. Harvey couldn't do it. Harvey did love Courtney, part of him always would but Courtney made her choice to stay away in fear, and now Harvey was doing the same. The fear of his daughter getting hurt and Harvey wouldn't let that happen, so he had to let Courtney go for the sake of his daughter.

"Harvey? Are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"I won't risk Karina's happiness. If Courtney had come back right away after leaving, maybe then I would have taken her back. But Kari is almost four now, and Courtney returning would only confuse her. As you said, the fear of something making her leave again; I can't do that to Karina. It won't be easy, and it's going to hurt for a while, but I'm going to let Courtney go. I know I will be okay as long as Kari is," Harvey stated.

"That's how I saw it too. Owen's happiness is all that matters to me. Maybe one day I will meet someone else who wants to love me and my son, but for now, if he's happy then so am I," Ellie said. "I'm glad he and Karina get along so well, Owen had a hard time making friends in other daycares,"

"Kari was afraid no one would like her. It seems that Owen and her are best friends, I suppose that means we'll be hanging out a lot more. That's fine with me, at least its someone who understands what I've been through as a single parent. I want to thank you, Ellie. I almost took Courtney back until you showed me something a different view," Harvey admitted.

"I'm with you on the understanding what I've been through. I don't mind hanging out; it's nice to have someone to talk with. I'm glad I was able to help, Harvey, and if you need anything then don't hesitate to ask. We all need a little help sometimes," Ellie smiled at him, and Harvey smiled back, first real one in days too. "Well, I think we should call the kids over and eat. I wouldn't want it to go to waste," she added.

"I couldn't agree more. KARI! OWEN! Time for lunch!" Harvey called out as both kids hurried over to the blanket while Ellie and Harvey began to hand out sandwiches and drinks to them, then some for themselves. Harvey didn't know what it was, but he felt an enormous weight be lifted off his shoulders after talking to Ellie about thing. Initially, he didn't want to talk about Courtney or anything that happened on Monday. Yet, Harvey found that it was very easy to talk to Ellie and he honestly felt better after doing so. Harvey enjoyed the fact Ellie and him were friends and their children were best friends, and Harvey could admit that he liked hanging out and talking to Ellie.

However, the biggest moment about today was that Harvey had decided what he was going to do. Harvey would not take Courtney back, perhaps one day he would forgive her, but he would never forget. And Harvey made other decisions too. One, he was going to stay as the trainer through next year. Harvey loved his job, and he wasn't going to quit just because Courtney was there. The second decision; he was telling the others the truth that Courtney hid from them. Harvey knew it was time for the truth to come out, he had to tell them. Harvey felt like if he did this, it would be the first step in letting Courtney go and moving on with his and Karina's life.


	18. How It Had To Be

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

18; How It Had To Be

That day at the park with Karina, Ellie, and Owen seemed to do wonders for Harvey. When Harvey got back to his dorm after the picnic, he and Heather talked about the conversation with Ellie. Heather was surprised the Ellie gave Harvey advice and helped him figure a few things out. Heather was aware that Harvey wasn't going to take Courtney back, and tell the others the full story of what happened when Harvey left to when he returned. Also, Harvey informed Heather that he was going to stay at the school and keep teaching because he wanted to. Heather was proud of him, that he wasn't allowing himself to fall back into depression like the first time and Harvey honestly felt good about his decisions. The main one being; he wanted to get on with his life.

Harvey returned to class as planned on Monday and made everyone aware that class time for learning about dragons and anyone not following that standard would be getting in trouble, so without argument, the students did as they were told. This is how class was every day until Thursday when Harvey thought of a way to get them in one place without it seeming suspicious. The rules said that Harvey could not be in their dorms, and they could not be in his. It would also appear off if they used class time to discuss personal matters from the past.

Harvey's idea was to talk to the headmaster about a possible camping trip out in the woods; the trip would involve them taking their dragons and learning how to navigate in the dark as in life beyond college could involve them having to fly at night. This trip would be spent telling them the story, but Harvey would take different nights to show them how fly after the sun goes down.

When 1 pm came around, Harvey left Heather in charge to start the class while he spoke to the headmaster and by a stroke of luck, the man agreed thinking it was an excellent idea. Harvey said he would take them Friday at 5 pm to Monday 7 am, a weekend camp out would be more than enough time to teach them what they needed to know. Harvey left the office fo the headmaster and reached the DT field ten minutes later to see that Heather had them in the air practicing to fly in a circle or figure eight.

"Nice flying," Harvey called to them seeing how well they were doing. "Bring yourselves down to landing," he added after a moment. Slightly confused, the students landed carefully and dismounted while grouping close to him and Heather came beside next. "I was recently looking over the curriculum for dragon training and found that in past classes, the students are never taught to handle or fly dragons after sunset. I brought this up to the headmaster and made a suggestion that he has signed off on. So, this Friday after 5 pm, all of you are to bring your dragons and meet me at the forest edge because we're going camping over the weekend,"

"Wait. We're going camping, through the weekend, in wild dragon territory?" Syrus inquired.

"Indeed we are. Friday night to Monday morning, we're going to be camping out, and I'll be teaching you how to fly your dragons at night," Harvey informed.

"I can't go camping, Mr. Haddock. I have Owen," Ellie reminded.

"As I have Karina who will be staying with Heather for the weekend and she has already offered to take Owen as well. The kids will be all right with her and Heather has first-aid and CPR training," Harvey smiled.

"I assure you that I'm aware of both children's medical needs and I can handle them for a few days," Heather insisted, and Ellie nodded to her.

"Good, that's settled. I will e-mail you a list of things you need to bring," Harvey told them. Obviously not having much choice, they agreed and class continued. That night, Harvey sent them a group e-mail of what to bring and he handled everything else.

(Friday Night)

As planned, the students met Harvey at the forest edge at 5 pm with their dragons saddled and ready to go. Ellie and Harvey dropped Owen and Kari with Heather and promised they would call and talk to them as much as they could. Harvey got on Toothless and the students copied him once he said they were flying over the trees to get there. Harvey split the gear up among the riders and then they were in the sky. After thirty minutes of flying, Harvey landed them in an open area and they all dismounted to look around. Easily they were able to see that it was modernized and seemed like a campground because there were cabins, stables, a firepit, and big see through tent that zipped shut and had two picnic tables in it.

"Welcome to The Nest. Cozy little camping area owned by my former boss. The cabins sleep six each so Sydney, Ashlyn, Courtney, Ellie, and Rylee can take one. Andrew, Syrus, Ford, Dominic, and Tyler can take the other." Harvey said.

"What about you?" Rylee mentioned.

"Me? I'm sleeping in the tent. Go on and get unpacked, I'll take care of dinner." Harvey informed. Sure enough, they separated to their cabins and began to make their beds and unpack anything else, then went outside to situate their dragons in the stables. While outside they were able to see Harvey had already set up his tent and got a fire going. The time was about 6:15 pm and just as they were about to ask what was for dinner, they saw Harvey's parents flying in on their dragons and land there. "Hey Mom, Hi Dad," he greeted.

"Hi son, brought what you asked for," Stuart smiled handing him four large pizzas in an insulated bag, then his mother passed the bag with soda and water in it.

"Thanks," Harvey smiled to them.

"Be safe out here, call if you need anything," Veronica reminded.

"Will do, safe flight back guys," Harvey replied as his parents left once more and Harvey brought the food into the screen house tent and set it out. "Told you I had dinner handled," he chuckled.

"So, are we flying tonight?" Dominic asked.

"No, that's tomorrow night," Harvey stated as they were coming into the tent to sit down and start eating. "Night fly training was my excuse to the headmaster to let you all leave the campus with me without seeming suspicious," Harvey said as they looked at him confused and Harvey sighed. "Look, I know that five of you wanted the story of my leaving even though I'm sure by now, you've figured most of it out. However, rules say that students can't be in staff areas and vice-versa. So, I used training as an excuse to get Trechdon to agree. I'm still going to teach you, but tonight, I'm giving you the story you have wanted since September of last year,"

"You're going to tell us?" Ford asked.

"I thought you said it wasn't our business," Tyler remarked.

"Technically, it's not. However, given the circumstances of everything and all the wrongful assuming, I decided I would tell you just to shut down any more theories you might have," Harvey explained.

"Are you going to tell us everything?" Ashlyn inquired.

"Yes. What led up to the leaving and then all through until you saw me again last year," Harvey informed. "If you're still curious that is?" he added.

"We want to know," the small group nodded.

"Then I will tell you around the fire after we eat," Harvey replied. The others were a little anxious, they had been waiting forever it seemed to hear the truth about what happened. Most of the story was known as Harvey mentioned. The group now knew that Harvey had a daughter with Courtney, and also, at one point Harvey and Courtney were engaged to be married. On other notes, they knew Courtney walked out on Harvey and Karina, Harvey almost drank himself to death in the depression, and that Harvey and Heather have had sex plenty of times. But even with all that, there were blank spaces and tonight they were going to learn what those were from Harvey himself. When dinner ended made sure to seal up the remaining food and everyone found a seat around the fire.

"Whenever you're ready, Harvey," Ellie crooned.

"You two on a first name basis or something?" Courtney asked.

"Outside of class and off campus, you don't have to call me Mr. H or Mr. Haddock. Ellie and I have hung out a few times is all, our kids happen to be best friends," Harvey sighed. "Anyway, so the start of this story begins before I left. The night of the block party after Courtney got me to agree to join the _fun_. Not sure if anyone else noticed, but the punch was spiked,"

"Yeah, that was my fault," Syrus admitted.

"I was getting bored and buzzed, getting ready to go back into my house, Courtney reminded me of the dance she promised me. So, we danced and then afterward she asked if we could go to my house and I agreed. Gave her a tour, ended up in my room. Both buzzed I guess, starting making out, she told me she liked me and I returned the feelings. Well, one thing leads to another and we ended up having sex, though, to this day, I still can't remember much after Courtney telling me to take her. Next morning, I woke up first with a hangover and realized what happened. I got her awake and explained things, we ended up agreeing to keep a secret relationship and tell no one what we did. Her parents would freak, mine also weren't to happy when I told them. In school, we acted like the other didn't exist but we would meet each other in the hall or bathroom to make out," Harvey said.

"So what happened? Did you parents catch you guys or something?" Tyler asked.

"No. A month later, Courtney said she was sick so I went over after school and after some talking about how she felt, we made a guess that she might be pregnant because she missed her period. I ran to the store and got her a test, came out positive and she panicked saying her parents would send her to some home for pregnant teenagers and then once the baby was born, she would have to give it up for adoption," Harvey said.

"Or they would have made me get an abortion," Courtney added.

"That too. Courtney and I both wanted to raise the baby and felt our parents wouldn't understand, so we left Berk together a week later and went to the city. We grabbed our saved money, only things we would need, and our Terrible Terrors. Left the neighborhood by cab on that Saturday you were all at the game. Since we didn't have a lot of money and I didn't have a job, I found us a cheap place to live at Happy Homes Trailer Park. Once we got settled in, I started looking for a job, and that's how I ended up at the sanctuary and meeting Toothless. I won't go through that part of the story again because you know it already," Harvey stated.

"Fair enough. So you both ran away together to keep your baby, why didn't you just come back at eighteen? No one would have been able to stop you?" Dominic asked.

"Never gave it much thought, we were comfortable where we were. Trailer park was beautiful, affordable and close to my job. All that aside, by the time I got the promotion to Strike-class trainer, Courtney was five months pregnant. Next big event was Karina being born on May 19th, 2017. I remember it well because Courtney called me from the trailer while I was at work and told me her water broke. Heather gave me a ride there and took us to the hospital. Was a little scary because the baby was born two weeks early but perfectly healthy. Court was in labor for fifteen hours, after Karina was named, we just lived life with her. I went to work every day, Courtney was a stay at home mom," Harvey told them.

"When did you propose to her, I think Heather said it was Christmas, right?" Andrew inquired.

"Yeah. Christmas 2017, I had been putting a little extra money aside, bought her a ring and asked her to marry me. Courtney said yes and there wasn't really anything else big that happened until Karina was thirteen months old," Harvey closed his eyes and turned his head some. "It was the beginning of July 2018 and I was working six days a week from 9 am to 6 pm, Courtney still stayed at home with Kari but I'd been noticing that Courtney was getting distant and always on her phone at night when we regularly spent time together. The housework began to lessen and I found myself doing it after work, I planned to talk to her about everything that night I got home from work. However, that's not how it went," he trailed off some.

"What did she do? Walk out and leave Karina there alone?" Rylee asked quickly.

"No. As I reached the door, I heard Kari crying loudly and got worried. I got inside to see the trailer a complete mess and Courtney sleeping on the couch. Karina was locked in her bedroom with a rash, high fever, and persistant coughing. Also, she hadn't been changed in hours. I got her cleaned up and changed, then confronted Courtney about it and she complained she hated being home all day with no car to go anywhere. I told her we would talk about it later and I jumped the next bus to the hospital. That's when Karina was diagnosed with asthma, the fever was from her teething, and the rash was a reaction to the wash that she had a bath with. I got home and found the trailer picked up but Courtney was gone. I called everyone I knew to ask if they had seen her and nothing, finally, I saw a note on the table of her saying she had left," Harvey replied

"You walked out on your thirteen month old daughter and fiance!?" Ashlyn and Rylee practically screeched.

"That's enough, I'm not tell you all this to pass blame. Lay off her," Harvey told them and they relaxed. "Courtney left the ring with Sharpshot and the cell phone on the counter. I was hurt and worried what I would do next, after a while, I called Heather and she came over and told me she would help me out all she could. Next day, I called my boss and told him I needed some time off to figure things out. I was buying alcohol and getting drunk every night, I was depressed and hurt myself a few times. I went back to work for a bit then fell farther into depression, that's when Heather found me blacked out and drunk on the couch. Heather quit DSS to babysit Kari for me after my friends at the sanctuary helped me get back on my feet and working again. Of course, that was only the beginning of my problems,"

"What happened?" Ford asked.

"Child services got involved, and they tried to take Kari away from me," Harvey kept his eyes closed.

"Why did they try to take Karina?" Courtney asked.

"Because when I was in that depression, people took notice and thought I was neglecting my daughter. The people didn't show up until after I was back on my feet, but I still had to work my ass off to prove that I could take care of Kari and provide a stable home for her. I had to work my nine-hour day, come home, cook and clean the trailer every night because I never knew when they would show up for a house check. They were running through my financials, making sure I wasn't drinking and doing drugs. It took almost eight months to be satisfied and close the case," Harvey muttered, apparently not happy with remembering those times.

"Is the next part when you and Heather started messing around?" Dominic inquired curiously.

"Yes and no. Heather and I started messing around after Courtney left, she knew I drank but didn't know how bad. Both drunk one night, we just did it. There was no romantic connection between us; we knew that. It was just meaningless, protected sex after Kari went to bed. When Kari was two, Heather's mom got sick with cancer, and that stressed her out, so I was there for her. We never had sex sober; I'm sure she already told you why. She said she did," Harvey remarked.

"Yeah, when she snapped at Courtney," Sydney mentioned.

"Good, then I don't need to talk about it. Anyway, Heather and I strayed away from having sex every couple of nights when Kari got older then took a long break from it as her mom got sicker and I was busy with work. As I said, we haven't done it in a while and then I got the offer to teach here. I wasn't going to take it because it meant coming back here but Heather reminded me that this job offered me better pay, benefits, and living situation. Plus Kari can go to daycare instead of being bored in the trailer all day. But after accepting the job, we came here and that's the story," Harvey shrugged.

"Let me get this straight," Ashlyn asked, "Night of the block party, you and Courtney had sex and she got pregnant. Scared to lose your baby, you ran away to the city where you got the job and bonded with Toothless. Couple months later, Karina is born. You proposed to Courtney on Christmas of the same year. Next, a year later, Courtney walks out on you which sent you into a depression. Heather and you started hooking up to have drunken, protected, sex at random. Then you dealt with child services, after all that you got the offer to teach at the university and moved here because it was better than the sanctuary?"

"That sums it up, yeah," Harvey replied.

"What the fuck man," Tyler blinked, "You went through hell,"

"You still should have told us, we would have understood why you were leaving," Ford mentioned.

"It was a quick decision just to leave, and not leave a trail. No offense you two, but you can't keep a secret to save your lives. You would never have held up in questioning about where I was," Harvey chuckled.

"And...he's got the point," Tyler stated with a nod.

"All that aside. Why the hell didn't you tell us, Courtney! We asked you if you saw him, and you lied to us, to his parents! And when we saw him again, finding all that stuff out, you claimed to no nothing when you knew all along," Ashlyn scolded.

"I knew she wouldn't. It was in her letter," Harvey sat back in the chair now. "She said she missed her old life when she could party and have fun. Also, that when she got back to Berk, she wasn't going to tell anyone we were together, or that I got her pregnant,"

"That's cold, Courtney. How could you walk out on them? You ran away to have that family and then threw it away, broke Harvey's heart, and made him suffer all that by himself. Why would you do that to him?" Sydney said sadly.

"I-I don't know. That day when we argued, I realized I let him down and I felt like I didn't deserve to be with him anymore or around Kari so I left. But as soon as I got to Berk, I knew I was wrong and was afraid to go back because he'd been so angry when he left and I didn't want to argue more," Courtney explained as she looked at Harvey now, "And I'm so sorry, Harvey. If I could go back and do it differently, I would, you know that."

Harvey sighed, his heart pulled to be with her again and then Ellie's words returned to him and he knew what he had to do. "I know we didn't live a glamous life but I tried my best. Having you two in my life was all I needed to be happy. I was not mad at you that day, I was scared for Kari's health which has been up and down since. I wanted to come home and talk to you about things, I considered the entire time in the hospital that you might be homesick and decided maybe we should come back to Berk. But instead of talking to me, you ranaway,"

"I still love you and if you give me another chance, I swear I won't let you down again. Please? Forgive me?" Courtney asked.

"I'll forgive you," Harvey said as Courtney's eyes widened and she wanted to cry, Harvey was going to forgive her, and they could be a family again.

"Oh, thank you, Harvey. I promise you won't regret this," Courtney smiled.

"I know I won't," Harvey paused and pulled out of the hug and stepped back from her as she held a look of confusion, "Because I'm not taking you back,"

"Wh-What?" Courtney asked, "B-But you said you forgave me,"

"I have and do. By the Gods, I still love you, Courtney. But I can't be with you again, I'm sorry. I gave you my loyalty, my attention, my love. Even my heart. My happiness came from just coming home and getting to see my girls, knowing that everything I did kept them safe and happy. Yet, with all I gave you, you weren't happy and instead of talking to me about it, you left me and Karina too. We've done all this once before and you threw it away on an assumption that wasn't true," Harvey explained.

"Harvey, please!" Courtney tried.

"Courtney, you walked out our thirteen month old daughter and me because you assumed I was mad at you. Thankfully, Karina doesn't remember so it doesn't hurt her. However, I do know that pain and I don't ever want Karina to have to feel it. I never want Karina to know or feel the pain of coming home one day and realizing someone she trusted and loved, walked away. It would bring me so much joy to have you back, unfortunately, it's not only me I have to think about. Kari is almost four and I can't risk bringing you back into her life with the fear that you could just decide to leave again. I can't risk my daughter's happiness for mine," Harvey said as Ellie smiled a little.

"Harvey, I won't...leave you again, I swear to you I won't," Courtney said.

"And I wish I could believe you. When you broke my heart, you broke my trust, and you know how I've always been. Once you break that, it takes a long time to earn it back. I can forgive you, I can maybe even be your friend with time, but I won't be with you again. I have to think about Karina," Harvey informed as he did something unexpected and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and a few tears fell from her eyes, "I never wanted things to be this way. I do love you and part of me always will, but this is how it has to be. I'm sorry," he whispered before stepping back from her. Courtney lowered her head and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I...understand," Courtney sniffled, "I'm going to go to bed now," then she turned and walked away from him and past the others as she entered her cabin. Harvey saw the look in her eyes; he knew he essentially just broke her heart by forgiving her but not taking her back, and now he hated how much of an asshole he felt like.

"Harvey?" Ellie asked, and Harvey glanced over at her, "Are you okay?"

"No," Harvey said, "No, I'm not." he added before going to his tent and zipping it closed. Sitting on his cot, he had his legs up with his arms on his knees while silent tears fell. _'I'm sorry. Gods, I'm so sorry,'_ he repeated over and over again in his thoughts. Harvey hoped he would feel better if he stood firm in front of her and told her he had to think about Karina. Yet, he felt worse because he knew he made the right choice and knew how much he hurt Courtney. Harvey hated that this hurt him so much, to let her go and walk away as she had done to him. But Harvey knew that this was how it had to be.


	19. Revelation

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

19; Revelation

There was a profound sense of sadness throughout the weekend between Courtney and Harvey. The others who witnessed what happened felt sorry for Harvey the most. In their eyes, Courtney walked away from the perfectly imperfect life on the assumption Harvey was mad at her for the day he came home from work and found Karina so ill and not taken care of. Harvey wasn't mad at her, he understood she was homesick and wanted to talk about them returning to Berk but instead talking, Courtney left him a single father. Harvey had waited three years for Courtney to tell him she loved him and wanted to be a family again, yet, he couldn't take her back now that Courtney said them. Everyone understood Harvey's stance on it, Karina was young when it happened the first time, and Harvey would not risk it a second time for her sake.

It sucked to watch Harvey tell Courtney he forgave her but would be with her again. It was hard to hear Harvey explain to Courtney why it had to be that way. But what difficult was to hear Harvey say he wasn't okay after Courtney went to her cabin. Harvey had the chance to take her back, but fear wouldn't allow him to risk Karina's happiness so he was pushing his own aside so Karina would never be hurt. It was something any single father who went through what Harvey did would do, he wanted to protect her at the cost of his happiness. Harvey knew he did the right thing even though it hurt like hell to have to walk away from the woman he once had intentions to marry. The others wouldn't admit it in front of him but they heard him crying Friday night after that whole scene transpired.

Ellie was tempted to call Heather and let her know what happened but she didn't. The rest of the weekend was spent with Harvey teaching them a few things during the day, and then the night fly training. Monday morning came, and they returned to the University grounds. Karina and Owen rushed to their parents as Heather had been waiting on the field. Harvey had them put their dragons away and then head off for breakfast or their first class saying he would see them at 1 pm. The friends weren't sure if Harvey was going to be okay, and felt for now, they should just keep an eye on him and tell Heather if need be. Courtney was quiet. Not crying but not talking either, and they were a little concerned for her but how could they feel bad for a choice she made?

Harvey was the one who got hurt when she walked out, and he was still the one hurting when he walked away from her. Ellie wanted to comfort him, she had been where he was and went through the same things. Ellie texted him a few times but never got a response which made her worry and she didn't see him at daycare pickup, it was Heather who got Karina. Since that week returning from the camp out, it had been two months and none of them could tell how Harvey was doing. It was the same every day; come to class, he would teach, class ended, and they didn't see him until the next one. On the weekends, they saw him at his parent's house but he never came out or his parents told the friends that Harvey didn't want to see anyone right now so that made them wonder if he was alright.

With it being May, it was crunch time to finish learning all their flying and practicing for the the final exams that took place the first week of June. Their third year was almost over and wondered how the summer would go. Would they get to see Harvey at all? During the summer, he wouldn't be their teacher and that was something else they didn't know. Was Harvey a friend or were they just people who knew each other? Ford and Tyler wondered it the most since Harvey had been their friend before everything happened. What were they now? Currently, they were at breakfast and sitting together as they always did and talking about things. Courtney was coming around to accept that Harvey didn't want to be with her and everyone else had let go that she lied to them.

Courtney seemed to be doing okay, but she did wish she could be in Karina's life somehow. Ellie suggested that Courtney talk to Harvey about visiting her, an hour or two a day where Courtney could be like how Heather was, an aunt of sorts. So far, Courtney wasn't pushing her luck with Harvey since no one knew how he was doing or if he would even agree to visiting. When Courtney explained it that way, they did feel bad for her. Courtney understood she made a mistake and wanted to make up for it. Courtney knew that Harvey wouldn't take her back but she still wanted to be in her daughter's life but Courtney also wanted to let Harvey heal by not inserting herself into his life more than what it was with her being his student.

"I can't believe there is only a month left of the third year!" Sydney exclaimed.

"I know, right? It's amazing how fast it flew by," Ford agreed with a nod.

"What is everyone's summer plans?" Dominic questioned, "Heather and I are going to spend some time in the city going through our Mom's stuff, then not sure what. We don't speak to our dad,"

"Understandable why you don't. Neither parent should have hidden such a fact, regardless of an agreement," Andrew said.

"I get the agreement, but when we turned eighteen, it shouldn't have been allowed," Dominic shrugged.

"I second that. Well, I'll be visiting my parents for a few weeks. They...want to meet Karina, but I've yet to ask Harvey," Courtney sighed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. So you finally told them?" Ashlyn inquired.

"Yeah, during Spring Break and they didn't take it so great and then a few days later asked if they could meet her. I explained that Harvey has full custody of Karina and right now we were giving each other some space," Courtney sighed.

"I'm sure Harvey would agree to let them meet their granddaughter," Ellie insisted.

"I don't think so. Harvey doesn't want to confuse Karina by adding so many extra people in her life; she knows that Veronica and Stuart are her father's parents. It would make her wonder who her mother is and that's what Harvey is trying to avoid, or it feels like that since he said he wouldn't be with me to protect Kari," Courtney looked down.

"How are you doing on all that?" Rylee asked.

"One day at a time I guess, can't do much else. I've thought of trying to prove to him that I wouldn't leave him or Kari again but I just believe that it would be better if I let it go and try to be his friend. I know that being with me, he'll always have that fear of me leaving. I don't want to hurt him anymore so I won't push the issue. But I don't want to try and be in Kari's life," Courtney admitted.

"You should talk to him about it," Ford offered.

"Kind of hard to when after class he's gone or taking a fly on Toothless, and we can't go to the staff dorms," Tyler pointed out.

"I could find a way to contact him; I still know his number. I just want to make sure he's okay first and that's why I've been giving him his space to heal," Courtney replied. It wasn't far from the truth, they didn't know how Harvey was doing with it all even though he's the one who made things official that he wouldn't be with Courtney again but they knew it hurt him to walk away.

"Has Heather said anything, Dom?" Syrus inquired.

"Not a word but I haven't asked either. I know it's none of my business," Dominic replied.

"If I can just suggest?" Ellie tried as they looked at her, "Harvey made mention that instead of talking to him, you stayed away in fear of making him angry. And you're afraid now, I think it might help if you swallowed that fear and just went for it. The worst that can happen is he says no, or he'll say yes because you showed him that you're not afraid and you want to be in Karina's life,"

"You think so?" Courtney asked. Ellie nodded to her and Courtney sighed, it was worth a shot if nothing else. "I guess I can try," she shrugged. Ellie smiled some, as a mother herself she understood what it meant to be away from her child. The weekend trip away from Owen was horrible for her. Ellie had a feeling that Harvey would agree to let Courtney in Karina's life but never in his again. The pain of what she did would always be there and it would hinder them being together in a relationship. Courtney was beginning to see that, but she wouldn't give up on her daughter as it should be. Ellie did want to know how Harvey was doing but felt it wasn't her place just as Dominic felt too.

It was strange to Ellie, seeing Harvey go through what she did brought an odd sense of comfort to her knowing she wasn't alone and it hurt her to see him hurting. Ellie wanted to try and make him feel better, he admitted that she helped during the picnic and he genuinely seemed happier when his mind was off things. Plus, they were friends too. Perhaps Ellie could invite him for an outing with the kids instead of the other way around. It was supposed to be a lovely weekend; maybe they could go to the beach? It was definitely warm enough and the temperatures were in the eighties, it was the perfect chance to hang out and check on him. After all, Ellie noticed that Harvey didn't wear his mask around her or it didn't appear that he did.

Getting her phone, she brought up hers and Harvey's texts and messaged him asking if he wanted to get together with the kids and go to the beach on Saturday or Sunday, then she placed it in her pocket and continued eating her pancakes and hoping he would respond soon. Meanwhile in Harvey's dorm, Heather had just come over to keep an eye on Karina while Harvey showered when she saw phone light up on the couchside table. Peering over, Heather saw that it was Ellie messaging him and asking about them getting together to go to the beach this weekend. It made Heather wonder if Ellie and Harvey were getting closer since they hung out every few weeks or so and normally it was just to the park for an hour or so. The beach was a step up from the park for sure, of course, Heather couldn't prove anything.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Harvey came out dressed and drying his hair with the towel as Heather scooched away from the phone. "Have a nice shower?" Heather asked.

"Same as always," Harvey shrugged and slung the towel over his shoulder and moved to his phone when he saw the light at the top blinking blue which meant text message. Harvey lifted it and read over what Ellie had asked him, he smiled softly, and Heather caught it.

"What's got you so smiley?" Heather inquired.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Ellie is asking if Kari and I want to go to the beach one of the weekend days," Harvey replied calmly.

"Are you going to?" Heather tilted her head a bit.

"Not sure. I have Kari's asthma to watch out for," Harvey answered while tucking the phone into his pocket.

"I'm sure she'd be okay as long as she takes it easy. You should go, Harvey. You've been holed up in here except for classes, you need fresh air," Heather encouraged gently.

"I haven't been in the mood to do anything since the campout. Wasn't exactly a great first night there," Harvey sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Heather and watched Karina play with her toys on the floor.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to walk away from her. Dominic told me you went right to your tent after Courtney went to the cabin, they heard you crying," Heather said lightly.

"I couldn't hold it back, Heather. I tried. I tried so hard to stay strong about it and I know I made the right choice but damn if it doesn't hurt like hell that I had the chance to get back what I'd been praying for, and walked away," Harvey sighed looking down.

"Harv, you did what you had to for Kari. I know it hurts, but this was the first girl you ever cared for and you got your chance with her. Things were great and then they fell apart, and the fear of the past repeating itself is, well, protecting you in a way. It will be three years since the break up come the beginning of July, you can't expect to just stop feeling the way you do for her after only two months since you told her you wouldn't take her back and you won't get over it or move on by sitting around the dorm during your free time," Heather put her hand on his shoulder.

"It hurts to see her every class. Two hours a day, five days a week does not make it easy to distance myself to get past this. I'm hoping the summer will be better," Harvey replied.

"But you still can't just sit around letting the pain eat away at you, Harvey. You did that once, and we almost lost you, and I'm scared that it's going to happen again. I notice Ellie has been through a lot, like you, and you like having someone to talk to who understands it. So, go to the beach with her and the kids this weekend," Heather suggested with a smile.

"Can I ask you something and have you be honest with me?" Harvey glanced over to Heather now.

"Of course," Heather said.

"Is it bad that I enjoy spending time with her and the kids?" Harvey asked.

"Why would you think it's a bad thing?" Heather countered.

"Because when I talk to her, I feel better. Like, you remember when we went to the park. I wouldn't have known what to do about the Courtney situation if it weren't for her. I was going to take Courtney back, and then Ellie showed me things I overlooked. After talking to her, I felt an enormous weight get lifted off my shoulders. I felt better about things," Harvey admitted as Heather looked at him, "When I'm with Ellie, I-I don't think about Courtney, and even if we end up on the subject, it doesn't hurt as much,"

Heather sighed but kept her smile, "You wanted honesty?" she asked as Harvey nodded, "You're starting to move on from Courtney,"

"What? No, no. Come on, Heather," Harvey denied quickly. Him liking Ellie? Preposterous.

"Harvey, listen to me okay? When you and Courtney started dating, you were happy right? Liked spending time with her, she made you smile, you enjoyed the time with Karina, all that. But now, Courtney is a source of pain to you because hurt you. Ellie takes that pain away. When you spend time with her, you have a good time and the kids do too. As I said before, Ellie has been through the same things as you with her child's father walking out on her and trying to come back, then she had to tell him no to protect her son. You just admitted to me that when you're with Ellie, you don't think about Courtney. You _SAID_ that you feel better when you talk to her and you enjoy spending time with her. Harvey, you're starting to like her because she understands your pain! She makes you happy and you don't think about Courtney, you're getting over her and moving on!"

Harvey was going to argue but he couldn't. He did just admit to all that. Was Harvey starting to like Ellie? There wouldn't be a way to know if he stopped hanging out with her, plus that wouldn't be fair to Karina to take away her best friend outside of school. Well, this certainly put him in a tight spot. On one side of things, he wanted to move on with his life so getting over Courtney was a good thing. But moving on with Ellie, one of his students? That would go down well with the headmaster. The other side of things, Ellie was a good friend of his and their kids loved hanging out together. Harvey enjoyed going on the outings, they did take his mind off Courtney and the pain didn't bother him. Ellie made him feel better and...happier. Oh Gods, he was starting to like her and the worst part was that he didn't mind it.

"I want you to be happy, Harvey," Heather added.

"Okay, let's say I do like her. I can't pursue it," Harvey muttered.

"And why ever not?" Heather fretted.

"We're just friends, Heather. And you know that relationship would be forbidden as long as she's a student. Just like you can't be with Ford," Harvey reminded.

"Don't give me that. You and Ellie hang every few weeks off campus; the school can't do anything about that." Heather interjected.

"Yeah, as friends, not as a couple. And who is to say she even likes me in that way? Come on. Aside from all that, I might be getting over Courtney, but I'm not over her completely," Harvey sighed.

"I'm not saying to jump right in, Harvey, but don't deny yourself either. Ellie must like you a little; she's been very concerned for you. She asks me in the stables every few days if you're doing all right, so she does care. The school can't stop a personal relationship off campus. Think about it, those rules are put in place for a student of Ellie's age but a teacher over forty. You're Ellie's age, and you two only see one another on the weekends and off the grounds," Heather enlightened him.

Harvey closed his eyes, it was a risk already for them to leave campus for the outings. Was Harvey willing to take a bigger risk to be happy? "I will think about it. Regardless of anything, I'm still not ready. I can't be with someone else if I'm still healing myself from the first,"

"Fair enough. But in the mean time, you can still go have a good time. The more time you spend being happy, the less it will hurt and the easier it will be to recover. So do yourself a favor and have fun at the beach with your friend, friend's son, and your daughter," Heather told him. Harvey knew that Heather was right, sitting around in the dorm made him miserable. However, when he was busy and distracted he was happy and mainly with Ellie. It was supposed to be a beautiful weekend, why not do it at the beach with someone he was beginning to like a lot.


	20. What A Day

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

20; What A Day

Ellie couldn't believe how excited she got when Harvey's text came through before breakfast ended saying that Karina and him would join Owen and her at the beach on Saturday, Harvey even offered to drive them. Ellie, though, had to control herself around the others so they wouldn't see how happy she became to know she'd be getting to hang out with Harvey soon. It was always a good time for them with the kids, they had a lot in common including similar pasts. Ellie had waited all week for this, and finally, it was Saturday. Harvey and Ellie agreed to meet at 10:15 am by his truck with all their beach gear and they would arrive just as the beach opened and get a good spot before it got busy. The temperature was a warm 82 degrees with little to no breeze, it was a great day to go to the beach.

(Beach)

As the two had planned, they met at Harvey's truck and loaded up the blanket, beach toys, food, drinks, and small tent if the kids wanted some shade instead of being out in the sun the whole time. Karina and Owen were super excited about going to the beach, both were already wearing their bathing suits under their normal clothes and had sunscreen on so it had time to sit before getting in the water. Harvey was wearing his swim trunks and a t-shirt with sandals while Ellie wore a spaghetti strap sun dress that reached above her knees with a pair of flipflops and her hair was braided and hanging over her shoulder. Parking in a spot up front, the four of them unloaded and went to find a spot to set up. Harvey carried the cooler, blanket, and tent while Ellie got the rest.

"Alright kids, find us a spot," Ellie told Karina and Owen.

"Okay!" the two children hurried ahead to find one. After three minutes, Harvey and Ellie found their kids in a spot that was near the bathrooms and water, but not enough that the tide would reach them. Harvey put the blanket down first and they used their shoes to keep it in place. Next, Harvey set up the small tent for the kids to sit under if they needed shade. The cooler sat by the blanket that held drinks and snacks, Harvey and Ellie stopped at a grinder shop on the way for their lunch in a few hours.

"There we go, all setup," Harvey put his hands on his hips with a smile.

"Can we go swimming now?" Owen asked.

"Do you promise to stay in the water up to your knees only that way the waves don't knock you over?" Harvey inquired as both kids nodded happily.

"And you have to wear your swimmies," Ellie mentioned.

"Yes, absolutely," Harvey agreed.

"And we'll stay eye sight," Karina giggled.

"That's my good girl. Alright, let's get you ready then," Harvey told her while getting Karina set with swimmies on her arms and a hat to keep her head shaded from the sun beating down. Ellie did the same for Owen. "Okay, now remember. If you can't feel the bottom, you're too far out and call for one of us. We'll be right here,"

"Okay," Owen and Karina replied as they rushed to the water and walked in slow, both giggling and splashing each other.

"It's such a perfect day," Ellie smiled wide, "I'm glad you decided to join us,"

"I'm happy that you invited us," Harvey chuckled a little.

"I thought some sun would do you some good, you're paler than me, and that's saying something," Ellie laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess I've been holed up for a while," Harvey shrugged looking back at the kids to make sure they were okay. "Wasn't in the mood to be social with people after the camp out,"

"That first night wasn't so great and no one blamed you, Harvey. Don't beat yourself up over it," Ellie offered.

"Can't help it. Here I am saying how much she hurt me, and when she begged me to take her back, I said no and hurt her," Harvey mumbled.

"I know it wasn't easy. I've been there before, remember?" Ellie told him gently.

"How long did it take you to be okay?" Harvey inquired. Ellie sat back a little and looked up but continue to smile.

"Two or so months, about where you are now. Granted, I didn't have a three year gap in the walking out and asking to come back but as for decision not to take my ex back when I'd only wished for him to return, a few months before I started feeling better," Ellie replied after a moment.

"After you told him you weren't taking him back, and some time passed, did anything make you feel better? Hobbies or talking to a friend?" Harvey asked.

"Over the two months it just got easier to deal with. I put some distance between us, didn't answer calls or texts, ran into him through the first month and that's when I transferred here to Berktown. Harvey, you can't rush it. You loved Courtney enough to want to marry her and even three years after her walking out, you still have deep feelings for her. I still have some feelings for my ex, and they will always be there because Owen is my reminder that it was real. My ex and I made Owen, accidental of course, and our son will always bond us in a way. If that makes sense?" Ellie answered.

"I guess I understand that," Harvey looked back at the water where Karina and Owen were sitting in the sand trying to build a sand castle. "I'm not trying to rush it. I've accepted that it's over for good and I'll heal with time. Just sucks to wait," he added.

"A little tip, find something that keeps you distracted and makes you happy. For me, a distraction was knowing that one day there will be a guy in my life who loves me and my son, someone who wants to be there," Ellie looked forward at the two kids playing still. "As for what made me happy, it was being with my son. Owen always makes me smile,"

"I know the feeling, Karina can do the same for me. Being with someone else, though, not sure if I ever could. I'd always worry they would leave," Harvey looked down a bit.

"You can't think like that, Harvey. You say it now because you were hurt and that pain still lingers. But one day it won't and you'll meet a girl who will make you wonder why you ever thought Courtney was the one. I know that sounds awful but you have think about in the sense that if you and Courtney were meant to be, she wouldn't have walked out on you," Ellie reminded putting her hand on Harvey's while he looked at her hand on his, then at her. "Trust me," she smiled.

Finally, Harvey smiled back at her. "I trust you," The two stared at one another for a few seconds before the giggling of Owen and Karina snapped them out of it. Ellie pulled her hand from his lightly and Harvey wished she hadn't, he felt a lot of comfort in her touch. And for a brief moment, he wondered who Courtney was.

"Good. You'll see, Harvey. You won't feel like this forever," Ellie stood up. "I think we should join the kids," she added while pulling off her sun dress and Harvey saw her wearing a light blue two-piece.

"Yes, yes we should," Harvey said quickly recovering from admiring Ellie's beauty as he stood up and removed his shirt.

"Oh, um, could you possibly get my back?" Ellie asked holding up the bottle of sunscreen.

"Sure," Harvey took the bottle from her as Ellie turned and moved her braid out of the way while Harvey got some on his hands and began rubbing it along her shoulders and back.

"You have very gentle but stong hands," Ellie pointed out and Harvey laughed a little.

"So I've been told," Harvey replied while making sure he got the sunscreen on her lower back too. "There, all done," he added while stepping back.

"Thank you. Would you like me to do yours?" Ellie offered.

"Please," Harvey smiled as Ellie then began to apply the lotion to his back and shoulder, Harvey enjoyed her touch. When she was done, the two started heading for the water.

"Harvey?" came Courtney's voice.

"Ellie?" that voice sounded like Sydney's. Ellie and Harvey both turned to see the gang there. Ashlyn, Rylee, Andrew, Sydney, Courtney, Syrus, Dominic, Ford, and Tyler. "What are you two doing here?"

"Outing with the kids," Ellie informed with a smile while motioning to Karina and Owen playing in the water.

"Well, wonderful. Now we can all hang out," Ashlyn laughed. Harvey gave a smile but inwardly groaned. Great, so much for it being just him, Ellie, and the kids today.

"I'm sorry guys," Ellie suddenly stated as Harvey glanced over at her, "The outings with the kids are just us four. You're welcome to sit in the same area, though. See you in a bit," Harvey couldn't believe it. Ellie told them they couldn't join because it was hers and Harvey's things to get together and hang out with the kids. "Come on, Harv," she grabbed his Harvey's hand and headed for the water with him.

"Wow. Sounds like a date more than an outing, we just watched them put sunscreen on each other," Syrus remarked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Ellie and Harvey as a couple? Would never happened. We all know Harvey still cares about Courtney, it's why we don't see him outside of class," Dominic put his arms over his chest with an eye roll.

"It doesn't matter if he still cares about me," Courtney sighed as she put her beach bag down, "Harvey won't be with me again because I hurt him," she added.

"But, Court, you're basically saying that you don't care if he ends up dating someone else," Rylee said as Courtney lowered her head a little.

"I just want him to be happy, he deserves that after all the hurt I caused him. I'll always love him but if someone else makes him happy, then it would just go to prove that he and I weren't meant to be after all. They say that if you truly love someone, you have to let them go; if they return then it's meant to be and if they don't, then they were never yours from the beginning," Courtney said gently. Little did she know that Harvey had come closer to get something off the blanket and heard everything she said. Was Courtney telling the truth? Did she honestly want him to be happy? Had Courtney accepted his decision to not take her back and was trying to move on in her life too?

Harvey returned to the water with the kids and Ellie, laughing and having a good time with them. The friends set up close to Harvey and Ellie's area and mainly watched Harvey play with both kids, smile, and have fun. Since seeing him again back in September, they had never seen Harvey this laid back and happy. It was so different and weird because he wasn't like this with any of them. For nearly an hour, Harvey, Ellie, and the two kids were in the water and now the time was reaching lunch. A good thing too because after all that time in the water, they were hungry.

"Alright kids, lets get back to the beach for some lunch," Ellie instructed. Without argument, Karina and Owen made their way out of the water and onto the beach. Just as Harvey and Ellie were out, they looked back to see more waves coming in and the sky was darkening rather rapidly. There wasn't rain in the forecast today but hey, things happened. Ellie picked Owen up in her arms and hugged him tightly. "So much for a good day at the beach," she frowned looking at Harvey now.

"Who says we can't still have fun?" Harvey chuckled as Ellie blinked a little. Harvey ran towards the parking lot and then returned five minutes later with a long bag, he set it down and opened it up as he pulled out the object then began putting it together. After another ten minutes, they saw what it was: a canopy tent with vinal sides that allowed them see through. "Always come prepared," he shrugged.

"Well, you are certainly full of surprises," Ellie giggled as she and the kids walked in and started to dry off with their towels.

"I do my best, Mi'lady," Harvey offered a bow preparing to walk in but stopped seeing the others, finally, he sighed. "Grab your stuff and get in here so you're not caught in the rain. It's just a passing storm, be over in fifteen or so minutes," he told them. Without arguing, the nine of them got their things and got inside the tent. Harvey zipped it shut and Ellie handed him his towel, "Thank you," he started drying off while Ellie got their grinders out.

"Harvey, what would you like to drink?" Ellie asked him.

"I'll just do one of my beers; they are at the bottom on the right," Harvey replied. Ellie nodded and got him one as he took it and cracked the top open.

"You drink the same kind my dad does," Ellie stated.

"Mike's Harder Strawberry Lemonade?" Harvey arched a brow and she smiled to confirm that it was a yes. "I guess they don't really count as beers, but they are good,"

"Never tried it," Elli shrugged as she went to take a sip of her water bottle. Harvey chuckled as he held it out to her and she looked at him questioningly.

"Try it. You won't be disappointed," Harvey offered. Ellie took the can from him and tried some; then her eyes lit up with joy. "Told you," he winked as she handed it back to him. "I have more if you want one," he offered motioning to the cooler.

"You don't even taste the alcohol," Ellie mentioned, "Are you going to be okay to drive if you drink?"

"I'll be okay. Plus, I'm eating too. The bread will soak up a lot of the alcohol. Don't worry so much, El. I never get totally wasted unless I know I'm not going anywhere the rest of the day," Harvey chuckled.

"I trust you," Ellie replied as she gave a soft wink to him.

"Dada, listen music?" Karina asked him while eating her sandwich. Harvey got his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the music app then selected the **FAVES** playlist and let it play. The one nine were eating but not saying much, they knew that Ellie already stated that this outing was for her, Harvey and the kids. After fifteen minutes, it was still raining and no one seemed to care much about it.

"Hey, got the room for one more," came a familiar voice, Harvey turned around and saw Heather there, so he pulled the zipper up and let her in, the shut it.

"I thought you were busy today," Harvey asked.

"Everyone else was here, so I figured what the hell and came too," Heather shrugged.

"Auntie!" Karina cheered as she got up and ran into Heather's arms.

"Hello beautiful, are you having a fun day?" Heather asked as she rubbed noses with Karina.

"Ellie, Owen, and Dada are always fun, we do the bestest things," Karina smiled wide.

"I'm glad. Go on and finish eating now," Heather placed Kari down and sat down on the blanket to keep eating her ham and cheese sandwich. Heather noticed the others and how quiet they were, then she saw Ellie and Harvey just sitting there. How entertaining. Heather moved to Harvey's phone and started scrolling through his music.

"Heather, what are you doing?" Harvey asked.

"Putting on decent music," Heather replied as she turned it up and set it back down while Harvey rolled his eyes. "So how has the day been aside from the sporadic weather?"

"It's been great. Owen and Karina swam for twenty minutes; then we joined them for an hour. Weather changed and now we're here," Ellie smiled softly. "Once it clears up we're going to go back to swimming," she added.

"After we rest for thirty minutes. Don't need anyone cramping," Harvey chuckled.

"Yes, quite right. And you're a divine swimmer," Ellie cooed.

"It's one of my favorite things to do, swimming with the tidal class dragons is incredible. I haven't been to the beach since I was fourteen," Harvey relaxed on the blanket with his arms behind his head then closed his eyes.

"Well, then you're welcome for letting you relive your childhood memories," Ellie giggled some as she moved a piece of his bangs out of his face. "It's good to see you so happy again,"

"Honestly, it feels good to be this happy again. I suppose I owe that to you, Ellie. Thank you," Harvey looked over at her gently as Ellie blushed a little.

"Gee, I love you too, Harvey," Heather rolled her eyes at him. Harvey sat up and kissed her cheek as she nearly choked on her soda.

"Relax Heather; I owe you my life because, without you, I might not be here right now. You and our friends at the sanctuary," Harvey told her as Heather beamed and hugged him.

"Awe, you do care," Heather chirped.

"The storm is over!" Owen and Kari cheered as everyone looked to see that the rain had stopped and the clouds were headed North, blue skies were returning and the warmth too. "Come on, let's build a sand castle!" the two said at the same time grabbing their toys and unzipping the tent to get outside and start building. Harvey got up and offered his hand to Ellie who took it as he pulled her to her feet and smiled.

"Let's join them," Harvey told her.

"Absolutely," Ellie nodded and then they left to sit with Owen and Karina, helping them build their sand castle. Heather sat back watching, it was only a matter of time now. Ellie and Harvey were going to end up together very soon, Harvey wouldn't fight his feelings but the question remained if Ellie would fight hers. Heather could see them and that Ellie was holding back. Still, there was time for things to develop and they would the more time that Harvey and Ellie spent together.

The nine friends could only watch after coming out of the tent as Harvey and Ellie worked with the kids. They saw it, Harvey and Ellie kept exchanging glances at one another and smiling happily or engaging in light conversation. There was denying that the two got along well and liked one another. Harvey just admitted to being happy again and it was thanks to Ellie and Heather being there for him since Courtney's leaving. Perhaps their first thought wasn't so off, Harvey and Ellie could very well end up together.

All of them spent the entire day at the beach, swimming and having fun. Harvey and Ellie took the kids back into the water, jumping waves and having splashing fights. Harvey and Ellie were laughing and smiling the whole time. Finally, it was getting later as the sun began to set and the sight was breathtaking. Owen and Karina were sitting right on the waters edge watching the sun sink below the horizon. The friends were packing up and preparing to leave as Heather looked towards Harvey and Ellie, smiling softly.

"You know, I haven't been this happy in a long time," Ellie told Harvey while they were sitting back and relaxing. "Is it bad to say I have more fun with you than the others?"

"Is it bad if I say the same thing?" Harvey replied to her and she looked over at him curiously, Harvey looked at her gently and smiled, "I do enjoy spending time with you, Ellie. You're easy to talk to and always manage to make me feel better,"

"Oh," Ellie looked down a little and blushed. "Harvey, I have a confession to make and I hope you won't be too upset with me," she went on as Harvey's eyes widened a bit. "I was worried that you weren't okay after the camp out and wanted to find a way to check on you but I know I'm not allowed at the staff dorms and I didn't think you'd just answer me if I asked. But I knew you always went for play dates with the kids, so I set all this up to make sure you were all right,"

Harvey was a little taken a back by the confession. Ellie was worried about him so she set up the beach day just to make sure he was alright from the camp out two months ago? Well, true. Harvey had been down lately and sitting around his dorm except for classes. "Why so concerned for me?" Harvey asked.

"Because I've been where you are before and I know how much it sucks to love someone and have to walk away. I suppose I just don't want to watch you go through what I did. Also," Ellie paused looking over at Harvey, "I-I like you,"

Harvey was shocked, Ellie liked him? It was surprising and a bit of a relief at the same time for Harvey liked her too. What route did he go down? Tell Ellie he liked her back? It wouldn't be a lie but was he ready to pursue another relationship? There would be much to talk about before something like that came into the picture. Hearing Ellie sigh brought him from his thoughts, was she upset that he hadn't answered her? Taking a deep breath, he moved his hand to hers as she gasped a little and looked at him with slightly widened eyes. Heather heard the others shift behind her in shock of Harvey's actions as she put her arm out to stop them from making anymore noise.

"Ellie. If we're being honest here, it makes me happy to know that you were so worried you planned a play date to hang out just to check on me. I enjoy hanging out and talking to you, ever since that first night in the diner. When I'm with you, I can't help but smile. You always manage to get me to see the brighter side of things and I don't feel the pain of the past," Harvey stated, "What I'm saying is that I like you too,"

"Y-You do?" Ellie asked and Harvey nodded to her as the friend's eyes went wide. Harvey and Ellie like one another and just admitted it!? Courtney felt her chest tighten a little, though she had wished for his happiness, it hurt to see him basically move on. "Well, I guess we should probably talk about things then. I mean if you're interested in possibly dating, I'm okay with whatever,"

"I would like to be with you but there are things to discuss first, seeing as it's already late, we can get together another night with just us and talk. For now, I believe both kids are tuckered out and need dinner, a bath, and bed. Is that all right with you?" Harvey asked.

"Of course, that's fine with me. We can go after the sun sets," Ellie smiled and Harvey did the same and then they moved closer together as Ellie laid her head on Harvey's shoulder and he placed his head on hers. "This has been a perfect day,"

"I couldn't agree more," Harvey replied as he was already feeling better about his choice to admit that he liked Ellie as she apparently liked him. There was still much to figure out, but as Ellie had put it, the day had been absolute perfection.


	21. Arrangement

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

21; Arrangement

After the sun set that night at the beach, Harvey and Ellie loaded everything up while Heather kept an eye on the kids and then the four left together in Harvey's truck. Harvey stopped on the way home for dinner, just fast food to make it easier and then they returned to the college campus for the evening. Harvey and Ellie agreed to talk soon but it might be hard with finals coming up, for now, it was enough that they knew their feelings for one another. It was now a week later and the two only saw each other during class to keep down any suspicions about them. Although, Ellie and Harvey knew that the friends had watched their little snuggle up on the beach after admitting they liked each other. However, Harvey and Ellie texted more often and just talking about how their days went. Heather already noticed how much happier Harvey was and she was happy for him.

Today would be more work towards their finals, but as Harvey was making his way to the DT field to take a quick flight with Toothless, Gobber hurried over to him panting.

"What's up, Gobber?" Harvey inquired curiously.

"The headmaster...wants...to see you right away," Gobber stated as Harvey blinked a little, "He just called paged the stables looking for you," the man added. With a sigh, Harvey sent Heather a text message to start the third year class for him and he would join when he got back. Harvey made his way to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Headmaster Trechdon's voice. Harvey opened the door and walked in, then closed it.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Trechdon," Harvey began as he stood before the desk.

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. Please, have a seat," Aiden invited while motioning to the chair. Harvey sat down and waited for him to start. "Mr. Haddock, I'm typically never interested in the rumors that float around school until they are ones that might involves rules being broken,"

"I"m afraid I'm not following," Harvey replied.

"Recently, things have been making their way to me regarding you, your assistant, and the students in your 1-3 pm class. I'm not accusing you of anything, but I would like things clarified for the record to show that rules aren't being broken," Aiden informed.

"All right. What things have you been hearing?" Harvey asked.

"The first that raised a small flag is that you know the students in your third year class on a personal level," Aiden mentioned.

"That is true, I do know seven of them as we all went to the same High School until I left during Junior year," Harvey commented, it wasn't a lie and why should he?

"My concern is that when you left, it brought a lot of confusion to them and they wanted answers when they saw you as their teacher," Aiden remarked.

"Also true but I very firmly told them that my reasons for leaving were my own and none of their business. I made it clear that I was their teacher and nothing more," Harvey responded.

"Ah, good then. I was worried that perhaps your disappearance and reappearance would disrupt their learning. But I've seen their grades and can tell that they are hard at work. Now, my second concern is that students heard your third years talking about you and your assistant having a sexual relation-" Aiden started but Harvey cut him off.

"Miss. Lanvik and I have been friends since I left the town of Berk in 2016, Mr. Trechdon. I won't lie to you, yes, Heather and I had a sexual relationship at one time but stopped it a while back. And I made my third years aware of that, since then, it hasn't been a problem," Harvey stated firmly.

"Well, I was going to say that I don't mind as long as it's not between the hours of 8 am and 5 pm but seeing as you said that you've stopped then I don't need to worry about it. Another rumor to come to my desk was from another staff member, she reported hearing your assistant and another student having an argument regarding you and the student. I believe it was the day the toddlers were taken outside. I don't need to remind you that student/teacher relationships are forbidden on campus," Aiden pressed.

"There is no relationship between that student and I, at least not anymore," Harvey sighed knowing what he was talking about.

"I find myself curious as to when there was a relationship, the teacher said this was a very heated argument," Aiden told him.

"The student was Courtney Bogsven, sir. To make a long story short, Courtney and I hooked up in Junior year and she ended up pregnant so we ran away to have our family. When our daughter was one, Courtney walked out on us and left me heartbroken. The day of that argument was because Heather had been the one to help me get through everything and Courtney tried to get me back when she saw me as her teacher. I told her no and Heather went on to inform Courtney how badly she had hurt me back then," Harvey explained.

"Ah. So I'm to assume that your daughter in the daycare, that is yours and Miss. Bogsven's child?" Aiden asked and Harvey nodded. "I can let that incident slide, it doesn't seem to be an issue now but in the future please have Miss. Lanvik not make it a public scene?"

"Of course. Is there anything else?" Harvey inquired.

"Yes, just one thing. It has been brought to me several times now that I overlooked hoping it wouldn't be a problem but after last week, I feel that it might be. What is your relationship with Miss. Agoarsen?" Aiden looked at him. Harvey flinched a bit, he was asking about Ellie? "You two have been spotted leaving campus with your children in your truck many times and last week, it was caught on camera of you kissing her cheek and sharing a hug,"

Harvey closed his eyes, this could land him in serious trouble. "We don't have a relationship, Mr. Trechdon. She is my student and I am her teacher,"

"Then why have you two been seen leaving together in your vehicle?" Aiden pushed.

"My daughter and her son are in the same daycare room together and have become the best of friends. At pick up, the two don't want to separate so Miss. Agoarsen and I meet up on the weekends so the kids can have a play date. We are...friends off campus," Harvey replied calmly.

"Forgive my lack of knowing 'ere but if you are just friends then why kiss and hug her?" Aiden asked a little firmer, "It looks like there is more than just a planned play date going on,"

"Fine. Ellie and I like one another as more than friends. However, that only just came to be last Saturday when we went to the beach. Ellie and I share similar pasts with having a lover, a child, and that lover walking out. We've helped one another recover from that pain. But Ellie and I are NOT in a relationship together, we know the rules," Harvey stated sternly.

"Mr. Haddock, your personal relationships are your own as I said before. I just need to ensure that nothing is happening on campus or during yours or hers class hours," Aiden sighed.

"There is no relationship between us. We admitted to liking the other, that's it. We were going to discuss things regarding the possibility of getting together after finals. As I said, we knew the rules of the student/teacher thing and that's why we meet after hours off campus. So what you're saying is your don't care as long as it doesn't happen here between 8 am and 5 pm?" Harvey asked.

"Correct," Aiden nodded.

"Then you need not worry. I won't risk my job and Ellie won't risk her education, in class we stay teacher and student as it should be," Harvey informed.

"Excellent. I'm glad we were able to clear all this up, Mr. Haddock. Thank you for coming by," Aiden smiled as the two shook hands and Harvey left the office with a sigh and shake of his head. Go figure it would be to remind him of the rules and clarify rumors. Oh well, at least it was over now but he and Ellie would need to talk about things soon before anything else got rumored about them.

(End Of Class-A Week Later)

Finals were getting closer and the classes had become review for the third year students of Harvey's dragon training course. Ellie and Harvey still had not talked but discussed the chance of going to dinner Friday night without the kids. That had yet to be confirmed if they would go or not. In other situations, the gang was pushing Courtney to talk to Harvey about being in Karina's life even if just a little bit. Courtney knew her parents wanted to meet Karina, but would Harvey agree? No one knew. Harvey seemed happier since that day at the beach, was he over Courtney?

"You need to talk to him, Courtney. You can't keep being afraid," Ashlyn urged her. Courtney sighed, she had to try. After putting their dragons away in the stables, the group left as Courtney lagged behind and saw Harvey writing a few things down. Courtney took a breath as she approached him.

"Mr. Haddock?" Courtney began as he glanced at her from over his clipboard.

"Yes?" Harvey replied.

"I-I was wondering if we could talk for a few minutes?" Courtney asked. Harvey put the clipboard down and motioned for her to follow him. Five minutes of silence while Courtney followed him to the staff stables area and enter a room on the end and she guessed that this was his office.

"All right, what's all this about because I know it's not about the class or you would have said something when the others were around," Harvey asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Courtney sighed looking down a little, "I want to be in Karina's life," she blurted out.

"We've already had this discussion," Harvey told her.

"Harvey, I'm not asking to be your girlfriend or fiance again. I know I lost you but I'm still Kari's mother and I-I want to be in her life somehow," Courtney tried.

"And how do you propose we make that work, Courtney? I'm your teacher, you're my student. Karina is in daycare from 7:45 am to 5:15 pm. You're not allowed in my dorm and I can't be in yours. All that aside, Kari doesn't remember who you are because you left when she was so little," Harvey pointed out.

"I know and that's why I want to be in her life now. She's...our daughter, Harvey and I just want the chance to be what I wasn't before. Please? There has to be a way," Courtney asked.

"Tell me why I should give you a chance you already had? Do you understand how confused she can become if I just suddenly bring you into her life and try to explain that you're her mother? Try to explain where you have been all this time?" Harvey stated. "If she sees anyone as a mother, it's Heather because she's been around but Kari calls her auntie," he added.

"I just want to be in her life anyway I can. A friend to you, an aunt like Heather is. I don't care, I just want to be able to see her and have her get used to me. I'm her mother, Harvey. I know I messed up before and I know I gave you full custody of her, but I regret all that. Please, there has to be some way I can be in her life," Courtney felt tears forming.

Harvey sighed and sat in his chair behind the desk with his eyes closed. "It's not that I want to keep her away from you, Courtney but there is so much thinking and planning to go into something like this. To bring you back into her life and try to make her understand that you're her mother who left for a little while and returned. Then the inevitable questions of why we don't life together, it's not just a snap my fingers and it's all good again deal,"

"I understand that but can't we try? My parents want to meet her, I've shown them pictures and told them everything that happened," Courtney informed. "We can meet off campus on the weekends, nights during the week or even over summer break." she offered.

"That would be the only way to do it. I already got flagged for the shit once with the headmaster about my relationships from the past knowing you, and the others," Harvey muttered. "Look, you're going to have to give me time to think about this and how it would work. I can't do it right now because I have another class to teach,"

"O-Of course, take all the time you need. Not a day has passed since I left that I haven't thought about you two, I miss her, Harvey. Please consider my request to allow me back in her life?" Courtney put her hands together in a pleading fashion.

"I will consider it and let you know when I've made a decision," Harvey replied.

"Oh, thank you, Harvey," Courtney tried to smile.

"Uh huh. Now get on out of here before you get in trouble," Harvey remarked as Courtney nodded and left the office and Harvey groaned. "As if I didn't have enough to figure out already..." he sighed heavily.

(Second Week of June)

Two weeks had passed since Courtney talked to Harvey and still hadn't received word from him if he would let her back in Karina's life. Most of class was spent preparing them for finals and their permit tests. Harvey and Ellie never ended up going out since he told her he was dealing with something that involved Kari but promised they'd get together after finals were over for sure. Ellie didn't mind, she figured out what was going on by herself when Courtney was eagarly awaiting to hear from Harvey but as the weeks passed, her hopes began diminishing that Harvey would agree.

For Harvey, he was in a battle with himself about things. Heather knew what was going on and urged him to consider carefully since his original intention was to make sure Kari didn't get hurt and letting Courtney back in Karina's life could cause that hurt one way or another. Heather also mentioned that letting Courtney back in Kari's life, meant back in his as well even if they weren't together. Harvey decided to try something, to show Karina pictures of them as a family when she was younger before Courtney left their lives. Shockingly, Karina recalled her mother. Harvey noticed that Kari stared at the picture of Courtney holding her for a minute before saying 'Mama'.

This meant that Karina did know who her mother was and the only explanation he needed to provide was why Courtney left, easier said than done of course. More also, Harvey had to figure out how this would even go. Would he give her visitation? Join custody? Or just let them see one another to hang out for a few hours every day. Harvey didn't have a clue and needed to figure it out. Finals had started and his with them was on Friday and if they passed that, it would be onward to taking their permit tests with the board of dragon affairs. Third year for his students would be over once final grades were in and then summer for two and a half months before fourth year would start.

Harvey currently sat against Toothless waiting for the students to arrive, first thing he was going to do was tell Courtney that he made his decision which was to allow her back in Karina's life. Harvey used most of the weekend to figure out what to do and he spoke to the headmaster about it as well to make sure it would be okay under extenuating circumstances. Toothless nudged Harvey when the students arrived on the field as Harvey opened his eyes and saw them standing there, that's when he stood and looked at Courtney.

"Before class starts as we have about seven minutes," Harvey started, "Courtney, I've made my decision about the request you gave me two weeks ago," he added as Courtney tensed a little. "I've decided to allow you back in our daughter's life,"

Courtney wanted to cry as she smiled, "Y-You mean it? You will?" she asked as Harvey nodded, "Thank you! Thank you so much," Courtney exclaimed as she accidentally hugged him. Harvey sighed and pushed her back gently while keeping a stern face.

"Don't thank me just yet because I have rules and stipulations to this," Harvey informed as Courtney's face fell a little. "First off, I want it understood perfectly that you and I are not getting back together. We share a child and that is our only connection to one another,"

"I understand," Courtney replied, though, she had been hopeful that it might bring them back together.

"Secondly. I'm not agreeing to joint custody. When you left, you signed over your rights or at least that's how the judge handling the child services case saw it and named me the custodial parent," Harvey stated. "I will allow you a few hours a day with her under my supervision and on my schedule. Also, this is not going to be a jump right back in arrangement. I will make you aware of something that even shocked me," he paused as Courtney looked at him, "I got bold and showed Karina our pictures together from before you left and she remembers you as her mother,"

"S-She does?" Courtney asked.

"Yes. It took me by surprise as well. Holding a picture of us from her first birthday, she pointed to you and said Mama. Now, this is how it's going to work. From tonight until the end of the semester, you can come by my dorm after dinner. I will work out weekends as I do leave campus to do other things. As for your parents meeting her, not happening until summer. Clear?" Harvey stared intently.

"Crystal. Um, one question? I'm not allowed at your dorm. Students can't be in staff dorms," Courtney reminded.

"I worked it out with the headmaster yesterday. It's an extenuating circumstance because Karina is our daughter and the reason behind you being at my dorm is for visitation. You can come after dinner and leave by 8:30 when Kari goes to bed," Harvey told her.

"Oh, all right then. Anything else?" Courtney questioned.

"No. You are to text me when you reach the staff dorms since I have to escort you through to my dorm so you don't get in trouble," Harvey mentioned.

"Got it. Thank you, Harvey. Truly, thank you for this," Courtney smiled still trying not to cry.

"You're welcome. Oh, and there is one more thing," Harvey said in a colder tone, "The reason I tell you that it's not a jump back in deal is due to the fact you've been gone so long and I want her to adjust to having you around. When Kari asked me where you have been, I did something I didn't want to do so she wouldn't get hurt. I lied to her and told her that you got sick and had to go away to get better, if you change that story or hurt her once...this whole arrangement is off and you will never see her again," he warned.

"I-I won't change it, I promise," Courtney nodded.

"Good. Then I expect I will be seeing you later this evening. Now, it's time to start class as you have three days to prepare for finals with me. Let's get to work," Harvey told them as they nodded and rushed to the stable to get their dragons. Harvey took in a deep breath, with that out of the way, he could focus on another matter. Ellie and him meeting up to talk about the possibility of starting a relationship.


	22. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

Rated; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Elsa and Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD.

22; Moving Forward

Finals were over, and they were awaiting their grades to be posted online and then find out if their midterm and final average grade was enough to get them in to take their permit tests with the board of dragon affairs. According to Harvey, their grades would be up within three days of taking their finals, which meant by today they would know who was going to be eligible for their permit tests. Harvey worked hard to get them ready despite all the side tracked issues with everyone wanting to know the truth of where he went and why he disappeared in October 2016. With all that out of the way, things were much easier to deal with in class as the students were focusing on their training rather than him.

Courtney and Harvey's arrangement was going well, every night Courtney would come to Harvey's dorm to spend time with Karina. It might have only been a few hours a night, but that's how Harvey wanted it. Courtney had a lot of making up to do, and Harvey wanted it done slowly so Karina could get used to having her mother around but also play on the safe side if Courtney decided to get a boyfriend and start spending more time with him rather than Kari. Harvey didn't want his little girl to be hurt, and this was his way of protecting her, plus, he warned Courtney what would happen if she hurt Kari and Harvey was a man of his word.

Ellie and Harvey talked all the time through text messages or sometimes a conversation on the phone, trying to plan a time they could go out and talk about things regarding them and a possible relationship. The problem was that Ellie had a hard time finding a babysitter because of Owen's medical conditions, and Ellie admitted that she trusted Heather to watch him so Harvey was trying to see if he could get Heather to watch both kids for just a few hours. First, he had to finish grading the written finals and get them posted before today was over. Since the final was split into two parts, it worked the same way very much as figuring out who would go on to the permit test. The written final and demonstration grades would be added together and divided by two to get the average.

More fun that took place back at the end of May was Karina's fourth birthday which was held at Veronica and Stuart's house. Harvey did invite his third years to come, Courtney didn't show, but that was okay by Harvey because his parents weren't too happy with her for bailing on him. Harvey's fourth years were all done and taking their licensing test sometime this week, so all he had to worry about were the third years, thankfully there was only ten of them left, and it was the ten he knew well. The current time was 4:30 pm, his fourth years were practicing for their licensing and Heather was keeping an eye on them so Harvey could finish grading and get the grades posted then send the e-mail to them so they would know. Harvey continued to look over exams, some weren't looking so promising and hoped when he figured out the average, it would bring them up enough to pass.

"Almost done, Harv?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, three left," Harvey replied to her as Heather nodded and turned back to her work. Another fifteen minutes passed, and he placed the exams down with a heavy sigh. The rest of this was just simple math and entering the information on the computer. More time passed as 5 pm hit and the fourth years left while Heather came over beside him to watch.

"You and Ellie talk today?" Heather inquired with a smile.

"We've texted a few times but otherwise, no. We're planning to go out after finals are over if she can find a sitter," Harvey answered.

"I can watch the kids; you know that. You two have been putting this off for a month," Heather reminded.

"Well, in case you forgot, I also had to get them ready for finals. Plus the arrangement I have with Courtney to see Kari has kept me busy most nights," Harvey stated while opening his laptop and logging into the teacher's section for graded assignments or tests, then he selected the class to post for and began filling in the grades for their final exam for each student. Harvey entered a grade for the written, the demonstration, and then the final average of both of those. Harvey would give them their overall year grade verbally tomorrow, the score that would tell them if they were going to their permit exam or not.

"I know, I just want to see you happy, Harv. You've denied yourself that for so long," Heather said lightly.

"What choice did I have? I'm a single father and had to work my ass off to keep Karina, I didn't have time to worry about moving on and on that, I honestly couldn't," Harvey sighed a little.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked, "You chose to hang on to that hope Courtney would come back,"

"Because I loved her, Heather. I suppose a part of me will continue to love her because we have Karina, our daughter. Courtney and I will probably always be in each other's lives for the sake of letting Karina have two parents who love her. Kari understands that Courtney and I aren't together but we care about her and that seems to be enough. In truth, I don't believe I would have ever seen past Courtney if it weren't for Ellie explaining things the way she did. Ellie helped me see the bigger picture of Courtney and I being together again, and that was the fear she could leave just as she did the first time. I held on to the hope for so long that when it finally happened, I realized how many years it took Courtney to tell me she regretted her decision and after that...I guess I just couldn't let it go that she chose to stay away on a mere assumption," Harvey explained.

"Makes sense when you put it like that. Still, though, take Ellie out this Friday night. Go to dinner and talk about things, I can watch the kids. Just tell me if you want me to let Courtney over while you're not there?" Heather mentioned.

"Are you going to behave yourself with her? I already got yelled at once for you going off on Courtney that day," Harvey glanced over as Heather nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"I said all I needed to that day; I'll behave," Heather assured.

"Then yes, Courtney can come over," Harvey said as he finished entering grades and submitted them then sent the e-mail before closing his laptop and packing up his things to go get Karina from daycare and enjoy the rest of the night.

(Next Day)

Harvey spent his few hours dealing with Courtney in his dorm that night, he texted Ellie the whole time, and they decided to go out Friday night at 6 pm to dinner so they could talk. Heather was watching Owen and Karina. Also, Harvey told Courtney that Heather would be the one she had to sit with on Friday night to see Karina since and Ellie were going out. Courtney didn't argue as if she could. Now it was the next day, Harvey had to give his third years their overall grade for the year. The time was 1 pm as his students reached the field and stood before him as he instructed them to do in an e-mail.

"All right, I know by now you've all seen your finals grades. I have your final grade for the year, so when I call your name, you are to come up, and I will show you yours unless you want me to say it out loud, up to you," Harvey addressed them.

"We don't mind them being out loud, and we don't know our finals grades because the student section was down for maintenance. Still is because we tried at lunch," Ashlyn replied after they looked at one another to discuss it silently for a moment.

"Very well then. I'll give you your finals grade and then year score. Alphabetical order; Ellie Agoarsen, ninety-nine for finals. End of the year, ninety-three. Courtney Bogsven, eighty-three finals, ninety for overall. Dominic DeRange, ninety for finals, eighty-nine overall score. Ashlyn Hofferson, finals was a ninety making your year score a ninety-two. Ford Ingerman, eighty-eight on finals and ninety average for the year. Syrus Jorgenson, eighty on your final and eighty-two average. Andrew Kingston, finals is eighty-six, eighty-eight year average. Rylee Thorston, eighty-two final and average for the year is an eighty-one. Lastly, Tyler Thorston. Eighty on your finals and eighty for the end of the year average. I believe you all know what those scores mean, you will be moving on to take your permit tests," Harvey said firmly.

The ten students smiled wide and cheered excitedly, they all passed! "Congratulations," Heather praised.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken your permit test will be held at the Dragon Affairs central office in Arc City on Thursday at 10 am. There will be a bus to take you at 7:30 am to the location. I advise you to study up all you can between now and then, if you need any assistance in particular areas then feel free to see me," Harvey offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock," the students replied together.

"The board will send me your results next week; I will let you know when by e-mail. With finals over, you are free to use the two hours in this class to practice anything you like that I've taught over since September. My suggestion is to go over things you didn't do well on during midterms and finals," Harvey stated. With that, they got to work practicing and even asking Heather or Harvey for help in certain areas that needed work.

(Friday Night, 6 pm)

Ellie and Harvey met at his truck at 6 pm after leaving the kids with Heather and then drive to a nice little restaurant for dinner. Upon arriving, they were seated at a two person table in the back and ordered their drinks first, then looked over the menu to decide on their meal for the evening.

"I'm glad we finally got the chance to come out, just the two of us," Ellie crooned.

"Sorry, it took so long. I figured it would be easier to wait until finals and the permit test was out of the way," Harvey apologized.

"Oh, no. It's fine, Harvey. It was probably best that we did wait, so our personal lives didn't take away from education or career," Ellie smiled at him.

"And I had to deal with the visitation agreement," Harvey sighed.

"It was very mature of you to allow Courtney back into Karina's life, it will be good for them to re-bond and spend time together," Ellie stated.

"Thank you; it wasn't an easy choice to make because I knew it would involve me and her seeing each other more than we have in class and I wasn't sure I was ready to do that but on the other side of things. If it were me in Courtney's position, I would want to be able to see my child," Harvey replied.

"Absolutely. If my ex ever wanted to do the same, I would let him with rules and stipulations just as your setup," Ellie agreed. "Do you know what you're going to eat?"

"Deciding between a cheeseburger or pasta," Harvey chuckled. "How about you?"

"The honey barbecue chicken mac and cheese sounds delightful," Ellie responded while placing her menu down with a soft sigh.

"What's the matter?" Harvey inquired seeing that she looked upset.

"I suppose I'm worried about how I did for the test. I was paired with a Monstrous Nightmare, male. Reminded me a lot of Hookfang," Ellie shrugged with a small smile.

"El, I'm sure you did fine. You had the highest end of the year score out of all my third years," Harvey placed his hand on hers, and her smile grew.

"I hope so, I've dreamed of becoming a trainer since I was little," Ellie told him.

"I know the feeling. If I can do it, so can you," Harvey encouraged. The waiter came over a few minutes later with their drinks and took their order. Harvey did a cheeseburger with fries while Ellie got the mac and cheese with honey barbecue chicken. When the waiter left, the two looked at one another knowing they could use this time to talk about things. "I guess while we wait for our food we can speak of that day from the beach?" he suggested.

"It would be a good time to, yes. I don't see the need to talk about feelings since we feel the same towards one another," Ellie mentioned.

"I agree. We like each other and more than on a friendship level. I assume all there is left to discuss would be where we go from here?" Harvey gazed at her.

"That depends on where you and I stand with our pasts, given we've been through the same situation. Both of us have no intention of returning to our ex's, so I don't believe we need to worry about that. However, your ex is still in your life," Ellie said.

"Only as a civil agreement that she wants to be in Karina's life. Courtney and I are done, I won't take her back. I know that's what she hoped for with being around Kari and me, but I honestly can't see myself with her again. As you said, if it were meant to be then she never would have left," Harvey assured firmly. "So ex's aren't a problem for us, but we do have the fact that starting in September I will be your teacher," he added.

"That is true. It goes without saying that we wouldn't be able to do anything relationship wise during that time," Ellie nodded in agreement.

"It's already been an issue with the headmaster because you and I were spotted leaving campus together a few times. Mr. Trechdon informed me that he doesn't care what personal relationships I have as long as they don't interfere with the rules of the University," Harvey remembered from that day.

"That would mean we can't be in each other's dorms, can't show displays of affection on campus or during hours," Ellie affirmed.

"Correct. However, the headmaster didn't have a problem with us being together off campus after hours or on the weekends as long as I'm not doing outside training or giving you special treatment in class," Harvey pointed out.

"Well, of course. I can understand his stance on that, so in short, we have to do things exactly as we have been since becoming friends only we would be in a relationship," Ellie laughed a little.

"Seems that way. I assume then the only thing left to figure out is if we're going to be together?" Harvey looked at her softly.

"I know for me, I like you a lot, Harvey, and I want to be with you. You're kind to my son and me, we have the time of our lives being with you and Karina," Ellie admitted.

"I want to be with you too, Ellie. I'm happier than I've ever been since meeting you. Our kids get along, and there is never a dull moment between us," Harvey replied as their fingers linked together in the middle of the table. "I feel, though, that we should wait until the school year closes next week. To make things a little easier on us to start dating when we don't have to be so secretive about it. I'm sure it will take the others time to adjust to us being a couple and the summer seems like a good time for that to happen,"

"I was thinking the same thing. So, then it's decided? We'll start a relationship when summer begins," Ellie smiled.

"When summer begins," Harvey nodded returning her smile. The rest of their evening was talking about summer plans and eating dinner together and the night closed with Harvey taking her back to campus and kissing her cheek in the truck before they went to their dorms. Only one more week and they could be together, Harvey and Ellie couldn't wait for next Friday to come.

(Next Friday)

Harvey and Ellie didn't tell anyone about their talk or what was decided. Not that it mattered, the other friends didn't know much about the situation anyway. Heather knew, but even Harvey didn't tell her their choice. The final week of school seemed to drag on, but finally, it was Friday, and Harvey had the results of their permit tests. Harvey relayed through e-mail for his students to meet him on the DT field around 5 pm since he had a few things to take care of and wouldn't be on campus until that time. Little did they know, Harvey was doing something he wasn't a fan of; setting up an end of the year block party in the old neighborhood.

The clock struck 5 pm, and the students found him on the field as agreed upon with Heather beside him holding a small stack of envelopes in her hand. The ten third years became nervous as they couldn't see just how many Heather was holding.

"Thank you for coming on time; I apologize for making you wait all day for your results. Karina had a long night that involved the emergency room at 3 am and then two doctors appointments earlier this afternoon," Harvey said.

"Why didn't you call me? Is she all right?" Courtney asked with concern.

"It was 3 in the morning, Court. I didn't even call Heather; I just took her myself on Toothless. Kari is okay; her asthma is at its worst in the summer because of the heat. Don't worry," Harvey told her as Courtney nodded and relaxed a little. "Now. Each envelope contains a letter and your results. For those who have passed, there will also be a permit you can cut out and have laminated. I don't know who passed; I'm just the guy who hands these out," he added. For the next five minutes, Harvey called names, and the students would come up to get them.

When everyone had their envelope, they opened them at the same time, and Harvey watched for facial reactions. If anyone failed, he would feel partially responsible because it was his job to teach them what they needed to know. Soon he saw lips curl to smiles of excitement on each of their faces and he was relieved. Smiles meant good because they passed. "How did everyone do?" Heather asked.

"We all passed!" the students cheered.

"Congratulations to all of you. As this is the end of the day, I have a special treat for you. Saddle up and follow me," Harvey smiled. The newly permitted riders hurried to the stables to get ready and then came out seeing Harvey on Toothless, Heather on Windshear. Harvey motioned for them to follow as he took to the sky and led them to the neighborhood. Upon landing, they were able to see what he had done. Harvey set up a block party? The guy who said he wasn't the party type five years ago set up a party? For them? "Welcome to the congratulatory, end of the year block party,"

"Wait, how did you plan this if you didn't know who passed?" Rylee asked.

"I lied. I knew everyone passed," Harvey grinned.

"Asshole, scaring us like that," Tyler muttered.

"Ty, shut up. Everyone land and let's have some fun," Harvey announced. With that, they landed their dragons and got off. Harvey flipped the music on, and it went from there. This was the start of their summer break and what a great way to begin with a party to celebrate them passing and the end of the school year. Karina and Owen were having fun in the front yard of Veronica and Stuart's house, and the rest of the adults were enjoying a good time. Harvey loved it, to think that all this started with a block party and that's how he was going to end it too by making things official with the woman who made things so clear for him, the girl he was slowly falling in love with.

(8 pm)

Still, in full swing, the party was incredible. Harvey and Ellie were dancing together and loving it. When the song ended, Harvey turned the next song down as he held Ellie's hand and pulled her closer to him. Without warning, Harvey snaked a hand around her waist and leaned in placing a kiss on her lips. It seemed to go quiet around them after Ellie closed her eyes and kissed him back. Harvey broke the kiss and pulled back while staring into her blue eyes.

"The start of summer, remember?" Harvey told her when he saw that Ellie was about to ask why he kissed her, Ellie's eyes widened a bit as she blushed and nodded to him.

"About damn time you two!" Heather yelled as Harvey and Ellie shot her a glare, "Sorry,"

Harvey shook his head with a sigh then looked back at Ellie as their fingers intertwined together and they stared into each other's eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend, Ellie?"

"I will be your girlfriend, Harvey," Ellie replied as they kissed again and everyone started clapping. Owen and Karina hurried to their parents with Harvey picking up Owen and Ellie lifting Karina, a big hug shared by the four of them and then they smiled as the kids went to play again. Harvey and Ellie went to the table to get a drink. "How about a toast to us?" Ellie suggested as she lifted her glass cup to Harvey's, "To moving forward together,"

"To moving forward together," Harvey repeated as they tapped cups and took a drink and then Harvey pulled her into his arms and they shared a deep kiss, and then both laughed happily heading back to the party to dance and enjoy their night. Harvey was beyond happy to know that a block party started everything with Harvey and Courtney hooking up, having Karina, his bonding with Toothless, the pain and heartbreak of Courtney leaving, then taking a job offer that brought him back to Berk and meeting someone who had been through the same things he had. Ellie, the woman who helped him in so many ways since their first meet at the daycare and now this woman was his girlfriend.

Harvey was confident that Ellie was the one for him, they were perfect together, so he knew everything was going to work out between them. Harvey didn't know what would happen next in his life, but one thing he knew for sure is that he would have his dragon, his friends, his career, his daughter, and Ellie beside him while he was moving forward into the future happier than he had ever been before.

 **(Author's Note:** _So ends Moving Forward my friends and loyal followers. A nice little story to show that Harvey went through a lot and found someone just like him and now he was happy and ready to move forward into whatever the future had in store for him. The next story coming out will be titled Meant To Be, a Hiccup and OC pairing in the regular HTTYD setting. Thanks for all the continued support! -Nightstar_ **)**


End file.
